


I Want a Cub

by AYangThang



Series: I Want Series [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang
Summary: It's been a few years since team RWBY graduated Beacon. Now that Weiss has control of the Schnee Dust Company, things have started to change for the better. Blake's happily married, but, there is one thing she's always wanted. A family of her very own. With the help of dust and DNA, she finally gets her wish. (Disregard Vol. 3's ending. Rated for language and romance. No lemons.)Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net





	1. 1

A pragmatist sat at the board room table. Her face was in her hands. She tried to push away the annoyance as it bubbled to the surface. A piece of paper sat in front of her. Simple, perhaps, if it didn't mean so much.

But it did.

It meant changes, drastic ones. Upon that paper, the fates of thousands rested between each and every word. She rubbed at her eyes. Trying desperately to come up with the right answer. What she should do. How she should do it. All it would take was her signature. Just her name, that was it. Two words, and she would revolutionize the very fabric of Atlas as she knew it.

As the people knew it.

It was not an easy choice, and, like everything else in her life, she stood at an impasse.

This was what she wanted. It was what she craved. What she had spilled blood for, and begged for. It sat here now, within reach, and for the first time in her life, Blake Belladonna had the power to change Faunus rights forever.

"So then," The eyes in the room seemed to ask her. "Why hesitate? Sign the damn thing in be done with it!"

Golden eyes lifted, a simple blink conveying everything she had no words for. "I don't know if I should."

The bill, on the surface it was ironclad, or so it appeared. "But," Blake thought to herself, "What if it isn't?"

What if it wasn't perfect yet? What if the terminology wasn't as black and white, clear as crystal, as she thought it to be? What then? Would she be the one blamed for every tiny detail she had no control over? She looked around the room. Glancing to the faces she trusted and knew. All of them watching on with a mix of anxiety and a twisted sense of horror.

Maybe it was just because they felt the waves of anxiety rolling off of her. She couldn't be sure. She couldn't do this. "It's not ready yet." Blake said, pushing the paper back to her lover…her wife…and sincerely began to hate herself. "I'm sorry."

"We have to reform this company somehow, Blake." Weiss said as she slumped down in her chair. Hours and hours of doing this, attempt after attempt…and neither of them were closer to a solution. "It's been years since I've overtaken this company, and we've made no strides."

"Yes we have." Blake chastised. "Faunus employees have decent wages now, they're not starving in the streets. We've given them equal access to insurance policies, and allowed them positions of minor authority within the company. We are reforming this company for the better, but we've got to do this carefully."

"Blake, I want you running this company with me…"

"I am, Weiss."

"I mean as more than just my bodyguard on the paperwork." The white haired woman reprimanded. "You are my wife, and you are entitled to help run it at my side…I can't do this alone anymore."

"You don't understand." Blake murmured with the deepest sincerity. "Allowing Faunus to purchase stock from us will set a precedent. It will change how big businesses function, especially here in Atlas. When this company changes, others will follow suit. They'll look to you, Weiss. They'll see the head of the Schnee Dust Company taking action, and they'll bend their standards to be the same."

"That's a good thing." Weiss pressed, hand slapping down onto the paper that had been rejected. "This is a good thing."

It was. It is. Blake admitted that, but her concern rested other places. "Outside of corporate terrorism, which you've always been a target for, you're blatantly asking for wealthy humans to swallow down years' worth of pride and prestige." That wouldn't sit well with financial backers. "You're asking something that the people of Atlas simply aren't ready for."

"I think we'll manage any losses we might take just fine." Weiss said slowly.

"And if we don't?" Blake asked, an honest edge in her tone. "Do you realize what'll happen if we ever have to claim bankruptcy? So many people would be out of jobs, and that's just the start."

"What would you have me do?" Weiss asked slowly.

"Wait on it…" Blake murmured. "Atlas isn't ready for this kind of step, and we've done what good we can for now."

"Are you completely sure about this?" Yang, who'd been fairly quiet up till now removed herself from the door. "You've been agonizing over this for months now. I don't like seeing you so restless." She was the true bodyguard of the establishment. Her longstanding partnership with Blake, and her loyalty to Weiss made her perfect for the position. She would never betray them.

"Cities aren't built in a day. They aren't reformed completely in a handful of years." Blake licked her lips. "Humans are just as capable of a revolt as Faunus are. Changes like these take time. Time Atlas hasn't had yet."

Palms still resting on the table, a long suffering sigh leaving her lips, Weiss nodded. "I'd force the government to see reason if I could."

Blake got up and made her way across the room. "I know, that's why this hurts so much." Blake grabbed onto the door handle. Leaving the office like this seemed so final, but she knew she had to give things more time. "Weiss, I'm going to go lay down."

"If you feel that you need to…" Weiss spoke hesitantly.

Blake nodded, closing the door behind her. She slowly meandered down the hall, her footfalls echoing in the large, empty space. She wasn't alone. Ruby ran towards here, the young woman's boots clanking along the floor the entire time.

"Blake!" The diminutive twenty year old greeted with a bright smile. Equal measures of enthusiasm and affection, nearly toppling the both of them over in the process. "Did you sign it? Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

"No." Blake murmured, ruffling Ruby's hair, still as messily kept as ever. "I didn't. The wording seemed off to me, somehow. I think we need to take a little more time to go over things."

"Oh…" Ruby soured then, her normally bright eyes downcast. "I was so sure it was going to happen this time."

"You and I both, Ruby." Blake murmured sadly. Somehow, the sentiment bore repeating. "You and I both."

It wasn't just the two of them. Everyone had been working so hard, and that's what hurt the most.

Blake's head ached. Her whole body did. She'd been staying up late for weeks, having nightmares for months. She still couldn't come up with the solution for the problem that was really bothering her. All of this responsibility weighed her. She didn't just get married to a huntress. She got married to Weiss Schnee, the figurehead of the strongest dust company in existence.

However, Weiss no longer held the monopoly. Other companies were cropping up across Remnant, and they were driving dust prices down because of the competition.

Furthermore, Blake got married to a woman. A human woman, and there were sacrifices she knew she had to make for that. It still didn't stop her body from warring with her though. It didn't soothe her instincts that came bubbling to the surface every spring and fall. Blake was not human. She was Faunus. She was subject to things far more primal, more subtle, than any human would comprehend.

Her human friends just didn't understand, but every time she met up with Velvet, she was rudely reminded of what she didn't have. What her body had been telling her it needed to have.

"Shit…" She cursed, more upset with herself than she wanted to admit, as she finally went to her room to lay down.

The whole problem started about a week after her honeymoon. She'd been romantically involved with Weiss for the last year of their studies, but they'd pointedly restricted their level of affection back then. There was a reason for that. A reason that tormented Blake the moment she made love to Weiss the first time. Blake hated to objectify her gender, but she was a female Faunus. Having children was as much a part of her, as her cat ears were.

Once she had sex once, the desire to continue to do so became overpowering. She knew why. Her body was ready to have offspring, and the urge to do so was niggling at her. The only problem was, she couldn't get pregnant naturally. She would have to rely on dust, and medical interference. While she knew that all logically, emotions were never so clear-cut.

"Blake?" Weiss entered their room after a soft knock. Even though it was her room too, she did it as a courtesy, Blake didn't like being startled. "Are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine, Weiss."

"You don't sound fine at all." Weiss came around to sit on the bed, her fingers running through silky black hair. Blake's ear twitched, and Weiss watched avidly, the concern clear in her voice. "You sound rather despondent, truth be told."

"I'm just tired."

"And listless, not to mention depressed."

"It's just mating season is all." Blake murmured sadly, knowing that Weiss was not so in tune to particular times of the year. "Everyone's scent floating around was giving me a headache. I needed some space."

"I don't like seeing you do displeased."

"It's not your fault that I'm jealous of Velvet." Blake replied openly. "I just can't believe she's pregnant again…"

"What?" Weiss balked. "That's her third litter in six years."

Blake shrugged as she sat up. "Large families are fairly common."

"True, but she's prone to multiples." Weiss lamented with a small frown. If Velvet was pregnant, it would mean the worse for Blake's mood. "Does she know if it's twins or triplets?"

Blake shook her head. "Too soon to tell."

Weiss let show a tiny smile. "Well, I'm sure Coco and Fox are ecstatic. They always are, after all." This wasn't a new conversation between them. Weiss needed an heir. That much was plain and simple. She merely thought she'd have a little more time, but Blake was clearly tearing herself to shreds emotionally. "Blake, listen, if you want to have a child now, we can. We don't have to wait anymore."

"It…" Blake sighed. "It won't be human…I didn't take your last name, so by the birth records, it won't even be a Schnee."

Weiss felt her stomach drop sickeningly. "I've told you before, I don't care about that rigmarole."

"The company will." Blake replied. "It's a crucial time, and I know that. We've worked so hard to get to this point. What will it say to the backers of our organization if the first born child is illegitimate?"

"You've been letting the board members plant seeds in your head again." Weiss accused, feeling a low burning rage start to fizzle in her blood. "Who was it? I'll see the matter handled, trust me."

"No, don't you see. You can't do that. Ironfisted power is no way to maintain control." Golden eyes closed as she leaned into Weiss. Her wife could be unfathomably cruel when provoked, and had a propensity to act more like her father under stress than either of them wanted to admit out loud. "God, why do I become such an emotional scatterbrain this time of year?"

"I don't know, but never mind that." Weiss forced herself to set the matter aside. If Blake started crying, things would get ugly, fast. Weiss didn't want that. Though she wasn't the warmest person on the face of the planet, she loved Blake. Weiss knew about dust, about its medical properties, and what it was capable of doing. If Blake wanted to be a mother, it was entirely possible. "All I care about is this: Do you want a child. Yes or no?"


	2. Chapter 2

Blake felt her heart stutter in her chest.

Did she want a child? Yes...yes she did.

That's precisely what Weiss asked her. In fact, that was all that was asked of her.

"I…" Blake licked her lips. One little word, and it was always so hard to say. "Weiss…"

Golden eyes closed. Her memories taking her back to a time long ago, when she had been just a little girl. Her home back in those days wasn't even a home at all. It was a rundown café, nestled in the outskirts of one of the big cities. She couldn't really remember where, exactly. Young men with hoods stepped inside, and though she didn't know most of them, she eagerly waited. She just knew if she waited long enough, one of the men would be someone she knew. All she had to do was be a good little girl and wait.

"He'll be here soon." That all too soft voice, she remembered it so well. In her mind's eye, she could still remember looking up to see her mother.

That's right. That's all she had to do. Wait for daddy to come home, and he would tuck her in. Just like he did every night. It took a long time, but finally, he came through the door. She was always so happy to see him. To bury her nose into the shoulder of his leather jacket and see what new smells she could find. She used to pester him, asking about the humans. About wanting to meet some, and make friends. At the time, she'd been too little to really understand. Even so, she kept asking, and asking, and asking…

And finally, she went to her first protest, met humans for the first time. She remembered being so excited, so happy…and then the humans dumped a trash can on top of her. That one small moment in her life defined years' worth of hardship. It paved the way for the person she was today. She'd be lying though, if she said she grew up entirely unscathed.

Blake slowly opened her eyes once more.

Yes, she wanted a child. She wanted to be a mother so badly. It was a mystery even to herself. Something like a calling, if she had to give the strange and inexplicable desire some sort of name. It wasn't easy admitting that. "Yes…but-" A thumb pressed ever so gently to her lips. Her wife shushed her.

"Never mind all of those complicated little loopholes." Weiss told her lover gently as she pulled Blake into a hug. "I didn't ask about those. I asked about you."

"You should be concerned, though, shouldn't you?" Blake's ears twitched once more when a soft breath tickled them. They were very sensitive to touch, and even the tiniest thing could irritate them. Strangely enough though, kisses atop her head were never unwelcome. "Children are a big step, huge, in fact." Blake said slowly. "And…I'm a cat Faunus. Simply because of that, I'm prone to litters as well. There's a very large possibility of twins."

"I have no doubt I'll be able to put food on the table." Weiss chuckled softly, prompting Blake to sit upright and look her in the eyes. "Blake, it doesn't matter to me if the people of Atlas like it or not. The next heir of the Schnee Dust Company is going to be a Faunus. We're in a much better position now than we were after we got married. I wasn't ready to be a parent then, and I certainly didn't have the time to consider it."

Blake mulled this over, but their lives hadn't changed all that much. "We still work long hours."

"I will always work long hours." Weiss said with a soft shake of her head. "My employees depend on me for that. I can let them down. You, on the other hand, have no such responsibility." Taking Blake's hands into her own, she examined those perfectly manicured nails. It was a good thing, too. She needing something to look at besides those intoxicating golden eyes. "If you're waiting for me to carry our first born, you're being ridiculous. I don't plan to carry."

"But…I mean, don't you want to?"

"When would I find the time?" Weiss asked her honestly. "It's easy to say I'd carry for nine months, but we both know I'd never be able to keep an infant at the breast all day."

"There's bottles for that." Blake said with a tiny, humorous smile. "…if you carry, the baby has a higher possibility of developing more human traits."

"You mean the ears." Weiss lifted her fingers to run along Blake's for emphasis. "Does it bother you?"

"It's just easier to blend in, that's all." Blake explained. "Behavioral reactions like purring are more easily explained away. Ears…well…they aren't."

"Blake…"

"Yes?"

Weiss cleared her throat a bit, doing away with her blazer. Untucking her white button down shirt from the matching pencil skirt she wore. There was always time for a quickie. "Since you don't seem to understand, let me make this unbelievably blunt." Her shirt hit the floor, and with a little shimmy of her hips, her skirt followed. "Hypothetically speaking, any child we have could come out covered in fur, ears, and a wagging a tail. I would still love that child."

"I…I know that."

"Do you? You absolutely should, but do you really?" Weiss asked, leaning over Blake. She began to divest her lover of the blouse she wore. "Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

Blake swallowed, hard. Her mouth suddenly dry. "Crystal."

Weiss smiled against Blake's lips. "Is that so?" She breathed hotly. "Then prove it to me."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

To her credit, Blake was a very, very passionate woman.

Her kisses were always searing hot, and her desires were stronger than any mere flame. It helped, of course, that it was the middle of fall. Mating season brought havoc to Blake's sensibilities, at least behind closed doors. Truth be told, the resident cat Faunus could have cared less about making it down stairs in time for dinner, but Weiss had insisted.

The Faunus needed a shower first, or at least to throw herself into the largest snow pile she could fine. She opted for the former. Albeit painfully as she extracted herself from the bed.

Weiss did the same, much better off as she cleaned up a bit and dressed herself. She knew if she so much as step foot into the bathroom, Blake would made her desire known once more. Much to the dismay of the wealthy woman, circumstances were equally exhausting as soon as she exited her bedroom.

A low wolf whistle greeted Weiss.

"Yang, don't you dare."

"Yeah, boss, gotcha."

"For the thousandth time, don't call me that." Weiss chided. It as worse than princess. "In fact, not a word out of you." Weiss warned Yang as she continued to fix her completely disheveled hair.

Yang nodded, stepping into the private sitting room. That single cozy space separated the rest of the sprawling household and the bedroom. Besides the lovers, only Ruby and Yang were ever permitted inside to visit. The sisters each had their own rooms, quite the same, to do their own entertaining. Yang of course, tended to follow Weiss everywhere. It was in her job description.

"Though, I kind of think you want me to have a word." Yang was failing to suppress a grin.

"One." Weiss allowed skeptically. "Only one, and it had better not be perverse."

There was something about that all too amused look on Yang's face that was a cause for concern. To the blonde's credit, she was able to nip down on her lewd remark. She ended up pulling out compact that contained a mirror. "Look."

Weiss merely sighed. "Concealer please…"

Yang grinned as she unzipped the pouch she kept attached to one of her hips. "Well, it is that time of year."

"So it is." Weiss sighed, hiding the rather raw looking bite mark. It was far too high up on her neck to cover with her shirt.

"I keep telling you, it might not be so bad to invest in a few turtlenecks."

Weiss clicked the bottle shut pointedly. "Trust me, this is the last thing on my current list of predicaments." Handing the bottle back to Yang, she continued authoritatively. "I'll need you to cancel tomorrow's meetings, have them switched. Then, make a call to the family doctor. We'll be visiting there tomorrow, and that is to be kept a private matter from everyone including Ruby until further notice."

"Is Blake okay?" Yang asked worriedly. Weiss didn't normally have Yang do the secretary's job unless it was important.

"She's fine, Yang, but things are going to get a little hectic around here." Weiss replied as she frowned a little in careful consideration. "Ruby's going to have to be added to the security detail."

"But why? She likes inspecting the mines." Yang protested. "It makes her feel good to be out exploring, and you know what that means to her."

"I can't exactly help that, Yang. I'm going to need someone. If she's adamantly opposed to it, I'll keep it as temporary as possible." Weiss said as she pulled out her scroll to take it off of silent. Over fifty new messages graced her screen. She got rid of the notification and made a note to check them later.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Weiss shook her head. "After dinner, you can have the night off."

Yang nodded, but then gave Weiss a knowing look. "Would you like someone else assigned, at least?"

Weiss only shook her head, going over to her glass case. She pulled out her weapon, not that she really needed it. "All guests are off the premises by now anyway." Then as an afterthought, she looked back to the bedroom. "Although, should you feel inclined to keep busy, keeping Ruby out of my hair would be quite helpful. I have too much to do to join her for cookies tonight, and you know she gets."

"Yeah, sure..." Yang trailed as she watched her best frond come out of the bedroom looking like her head was in the clouds. "Uh, just, don't fall asleep at your desk tonight. I really don't want to have to bleach my eyes if Blake catches up with you in the morning."

"If you'd remember to knock on doors first, that would never be an issue." Weiss sighed as she places at hand on the small of her wife's back. "Now then, we better get to the dining hall. Punctuality is a virtue."


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was always an event that boarded on ludicrous, not to mention extravagant.

The evening had been filled with the usual luxuries provided to the Schnee household. Five star cuisine, musical entertainment played by one of the maids, and plenty of banter to go around. Blake had never really cared for all of the grandeur that came due to being rich, she doubted she ever would. Either way, she had learned as a teenager that Weiss expressed a great deal with her money.

It wasn't out of clout, but rather a genuine desire to use what she had at her disposal.

At first, it had been awkward to let Weiss spend exorbitant amounts of money. Eventually though, Blake had started to become privy to Weiss's expenditures.

Weiss, even as a school girl, donated a great deal of money to various originations all across Remnant. Granted, at the time they were distinctly human ventures, with little care for the Faunus population. Still, the sentiment made Blake take pause. After Weiss had taken over the company, that mindset changed. Her desire to donate more, and her ability to do so, made for some interesting investments. Blake even maintained her own set of investments and a sizable allowances to do with as she pleased.

The was not the only change to the household. Blake was sure that if the people of Atlas took a look at the dining hall, they'd shit a brick.

Ruby and Yang were always provided seats at the table, and that was nothing new. The thirty-some household staff, however, that was unheard of. Still, they took a seat at the table, treated as if they were family. Faunus and human alike, breaking bread, or in Yang's case breaking a glass. The populace at large would call moments like these absurd. This was, after all, the Schnee household.

"All I'm saying, is that I have no idea how in the world Beacon survived you." Weiss said conversationally, eyeing the poor table cloth that Yang had seen fit to stain with some sort of mixed drink. "Not a day goes by that you don't break something."

"Least I didn't set fire to the damn Turkey." Yang muttered, blotting away the mess as best as she could.

"For the last time, we're eating pheasant." The cook who sat nearby corrected. Rather snootily at that.

"Is there a difference?" Ruby asked with a little frown.

"Yes, actually, there is." Weiss replied, before the household cook could be offended by Ruby's question. "It's probably not noticeable to you, Ruby. You don't exactly pride yourself on the small details of every dish. That's fine though, I never asked you to be my culinary expert."

"Well, whatever the heck it is, it's still just a bird." Yang shot back, though a grin was plastered across her face.

"Well," The cook sighed. "At least you know something."

"Now that I think about it, though, Beacon was lucky it survived any of us." Blake said with a small laugh. "Even you, Weiss."

"I would have been just fine, had it not been for you three stooges, and team JNPR." A round of laughs let Weiss know her statement was taken as she had hoped. Still, her mind was less on supper, and more about her upcoming plans for her company.

There was so much to do, and still so very little time. She finished her meal so that she could excuse herself to her office. Bidding the household a pleasant evening, and murmuring to Blake that she would not stay locked away too late, Weiss went off to work.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Her home, large as it was, had a meeting room strictly for that reason, and a small entertaining area to sit with clients. Beyond all of that, though, a small office allowed her to run the company from home in the evening. It wasn't anything like the corporate building, which was located on the same plot of land not far away from the house. It was, however, suitable for her needs.

Weiss sat down, a single folder rested atop the dark mahogany desk. It was protected by a glass cover, the Schnee logo etched into the glass. Ignoring the symbol of her family, she opened the folder. Productivity reports, oh how she hated them. She was about to turn the page when distant footfalls alerted her to the oncoming presence.

With a knowing little frown, she closed the folder and slipped it into her desk drawer. Blake opened the door, nearly slamming it behind her as her wide golden eyes watched Weiss hungrily. Her tongue darted out, licking her lips, as she forced a shaky breath from her lungs. "Two more weeks of this. Two more agonizing weeks!"

"Too much stimuli again, dear?" Weiss asked with one slender eyebrow, upraised with just the tiniest spark of amusement.

"What do you think?" Blake asked, sauntering over, and making a point to pry Weiss from her seated position at her office desk. Her rear end met the cold glass not a moment later. "You know what happens when you leave me alone with all of…that."

"Yes, well be thankful that you at least find a reprieve in here." Weiss replied soothingly. Blake and Yang were the only ones to tidy this particular room. "I do have work to do though."

"I know, I know." Blake grumbled with a frustrated little sigh. She buried her nose into the nape of her wife's neck. "But you have no idea what it's like out there…it smells like a…" She bit down on that thought.

"A what, Blake?" Weiss asked softly, embracing Blake in a heartfelt, if not slightly bemused hug.

"We have nineteen Faunus on our staff, not to mention Yang." Blake said as she finally felt clearheaded enough to pull away. "What do you think it smells like?"

"Point taken." Weiss replied as she slid off the desk, her short stature forcing her to tilt her head upward to get a clear view of Blake's expression. "Well, no matter, we should probably talk about employee distribution anyway." Weiss gestured for Blake to take a seat in her chair, and after she did, Weiss claimed Blake's lap. "I'm going to be assigning Ruby to be your security detail. I'd assign Yang, but, Ruby knowns nothing about office management."

"I don't exactly need protection." Blake's ears flicked, a hint of annoyance gracing her otherwise withdrawn tone.

"Yes, you do. I won't argue the point. You're having Ruby with you, just like Yang's with me." Weiss told her, a cold edge freezing over Blake's annoyance entirely. "She's the only one I'd trust near you when you do become pregnant. You wouldn't be able to defend yourself then, and I doubt you'll be able to keep up with me at the offices as you usually do."

"I'm not feeble…"

"No, you aren't." Weiss felt Blake give a little squeeze to her torso, and bury her nose into long white tresses. Searching desperately for their mingled scent. It was the only thing keeping Blake calm, reminding her of exactly the sort of relationship they shared. "Blake, dust mutates cells. It's what allows us women to impregnate other women. Those kinds of pregnancies are harder on the body…and besides, that, I've no idea how your body will respond to my genetics. Like it or not, I am human woman…the interspecies divide grows a bit larger just because of that alone. If you want the eggs to take, it would be best that you don't put stress on your body."

Rationally, Blake knew that was all true. Further, she knew she was going to be put at risk. "Ruby's an interesting choice though. I'd thought you'd borrow someone a little more…sedate."

"Believe it or not, my first choice was going to be giving Ren a call." Weiss replied, before she leaned back into Blake's embrace, humming softly when she heard a pleased little purr for her efforts. "Then I remembered that Pyrrha's contracted him. Someone needs to keep an eye on her own family whenever she travels for business." She sighed contently, as she considered her other prospects. "My next option was Yatsuhashi, but if Velvet's pregnant again, I'm sure he won't stray far from her side. Not with the way Coco works."

"I don't mind having Ruby look after me. It'll keep you and Yang from blowing up my scroll at every turn." Blake replied, somewhat thankful Weiss felt the need to care so much, even if it was at the cost of Blake's ego. "I just know how bored she'll get. She loves those expeditions you send her on. Especially the ones that take her to Vale."

"She's also my employee, and when it comes to the company, she follows my direction." Weiss murmured, hating to word it quite so harshly, even if it was true. "Beyond that, Ruby's like family. If I ask her to look after you, she'd drop everything else in a heartbeat. That's just how she is."

"That's exactly why I feel guilty."

Weiss realized Blake wasn't going to let her get anything done tonight. Not with the depth of her purr, the way her hands were pawing at her midriff. Fingers clenching and unclenching the fabric of that blasted blazer. Blake was only a short time away from more kisses, and then if that didn't work, using her teeth. At that point, Weiss knew she'd be a goner.

Tossing in the towel early seemed like the intelligent thing to do.

"Don't be. You have no reason to. Once Ruby finds out why, she's going to be ecstatic." She wiggled her way out of Blake's hold, standing, and offering her hand. "I've decided I'd much rather spend the evening with you. Let's leave this stuffy office, shall we? Preferably before my scroll goes berserk with another set of invoices."

Blake didn't see fit to argue as she accepted Weiss's dainty hand, letting herself be swept away in the dry romanticism that could only come from the head of the Schnee household.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss and Blake visited the family doctor the very next day. While the woman was one of the best in Atlas, even she had reservations about the procedure. Not because it couldn't be done, but because she had never expected such a request from Weiss Schnee. The implications were staggering, and rightly so.

"Well, I'll admit, I'm surprised. What you're asking of me, one might say it's a bit of news." The elderly woman replied slowly. "Unfortunately, humans and Faunus conceiving…" The aging woman pulled off her glasses, cleaned them, and put them back on. "Well, that can sometimes be a bit difficult, especially between women."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Midori, please, just speak bluntly." This woman had delivered her. Had guided her through many a personal topic. A trusted ally, in a world of mistrust and anxiety. When Weiss had been ill, Midori had been there. When Weiss struggled with her semblance, Midori had been there. Finally, when Weiss had it puberty, Midori had seen to that side of her medical care as well. At this point, there was nothing the woman had not seen or heard. "It's easier if you're to the point."

"You'll forgive me, Weiss. Such problems stem from having overseen your care ever since you were an infant." The woman laughed. "Though, I'm afraid my predicament still stands. I'm more than willing to treat Blake's wounds, and standard medical care is one thing. However, I have never treated a pregnant Faunus in my life." She peered at Blake then. "Your womb might look the same, but, I'd question the fundamentals. I can't begin to guess at what might be a natural gestation. I wouldn't even be able to comment on whether or not a growing fetus appears healthy."

"No, of course not." Blake said with a small little smirk that maintained an air of bitterness. "Why would you? I'm the first Faunus that's ever stepped foot into your office."

"Well, that's not entirely true. You're just the first that I haven't had to sneak in from outside." The doctor wrote down a name on a piece of paper along with a number. She then stapled a business card to it. She leaned forward, handing it to Blake. "This is a personal friend of mine. A specialist in the field when it comes to cases like yours. I'd suggest giving him a call."

"Oobleck!?" Blake nearly coughed out a lung.

"You've got to be kidding me." Weiss plucked the piece of paper. Sure enough, it was. "He's a teacher at Beacon…a history teacher."

"He's a scientist, dearie." Midori said with just a small smile. "He dabbles with history, sure, and has several PH.D's in the field. That I do not deny, but that is not his only qualification."

"With all due respect to his intellect…the man is a bit of a spaz." Blake murmured, still a bit shocked.

"Ruby's a spaz, he's something else entirely." Weiss replied coolly before sighing. "I'd hardly consider him to be a medical professional of any accord. Are you sure you'd truly suggest him?"

The woman merely laughed gently. "There is a reason that Beacon Academy sits as the authority over Vale. All of the staff are pioneers that continually deepen their wealth of knowledge. I've corresponded with all of them, in one form or another."

"True…but the constant traveling back and forth would strain Blake, wouldn't it?"

"That I do not know the extent of." Midori replied evenly. "It might be something to discuss with him. Yours is a high profile case, Weiss, you'd be naive to believe it wouldn't hit the press. Having a medical staff you can trust comes first and foremost. When it comes to a relationship such as yours, Beacon is the most progressive place there is. When it comes to dust in the medical field, Bartholomew Oobleck sits as one of the leading authorities on the topic. The two go hand in hand."

Blake wasn't the only pragmatist in the marriage. Weiss was no slouch, and her intellect was something that they shared. Wordplay and cunning had been what first forged their bond. Both of them had tongues like knives, should they choose to be insipid. More often than not, however, that keen intellect was used for other ventures.

"It's worth the consideration." Weiss finally said as she turned to Blake. "What harm could a phone call do?"

"What harm couldn't it do?" Blake responded.

And with this, Weiss sighed. "Indeed…"  
_________________________________________________________________

They'd gone home that afternoon a bit deflated, but no less determined to become parents. A few small roadblocks were expected. Weiss had a meetings at the corporate office she couldn't avoid. Blake had insisted on following to oversee security protocols. It already had been a bad day when Yang had been chased out of the nearest broom closet. Why Yang had set her sights on one of the pretty little janitors, Weiss could not fathom. She didn't want to.

It was slowly going downhill from there. Blake wouldn't let Yang forget about her job title any time soon. Hoping to save herself from any more yelling, she'd affixed herself to being a simple errand girl for Weiss, hoping to avoid Blake's cold and angry glare.

"Think she'll try to rip my head off if I step foot out there again?"

"Blake's nose is sensitive, we both know this. If you kept your hands to yourself, you wouldn't have this problem." Weiss replied, already feeling the stress of the afternoon settle over her. "It's bad enough you amp up her temper at night when you chase the maids around. I really have no desire to open up that door to see her fuming on the other side during the day too."

"Then, if I were you, I wouldn't open that door." Yang grinned as she snagged a piece of fruit out of one of the desk drawers. "So, what the heck is all of this for, anyway?"

"Shipping information…"

"Looks like a bunch of messy graphs to me."

"These are the raw stats, Yang, of course they're messy." She had the already prepared demonstration opened up on her computer already, but it never hurt to be precise. Her new accounting department were still under her careful and steady eye. She didn't dare assume that she had done away with all of the corruption in her company yet. Not as her father sat on the board of directors, a position given to him out of corporate diplomacy and good faith. "Go make some tea, would you…and make sure Blake's has that little something extra."

"Say no more." Yang said, giving an offhanded salute as she made her way out the door.

Weiss was given a reprieve from Yang's antics long enough that she closed down the accounting documents and opened up a search regarding the famous Bartholomew Oobleck. His studies were numerous, his accreditations even more so. He was young for his intellect, and his position among Remnant's most noteworthy people stood without question. His name archived among other giants in the academic world.

"Sooo, you're really considering Oobleck, huh?" Yang said thoughtfully when she brought in the afternoon tea. "Kind of a shocker, really."

"Well, not exactly...not yet...but perhaps." Weiss said as she thanked Yang offhandedly. "It makes good sense, honestly. Vale is the most liberal of the major world powers at this time. It's maintained that title since before we were born. Ozpin is eccentric, we know that firsthand. He would hire likeminded people, something else we know firsthand."

"Yeah…but Oobleck?" Yang just couldn't fathom it. "Talk about awkward."

Weiss contented herself with the paperwork on her desk, not even bothering to look up. "Peach has a rather firm background in herbal medicine, and dabbles in the field botany. It stands to reason that if she would teach at Beacon, a man like Oobleck would as well. Besides, can you think of any other place where there's such a high concentration of interspecies relationships? The campus was covered in them, even if we didn't speak about it openly."

A knock came to the door, and Yang eyed Weiss. "Err..."

"Go ahead." The white haired woman sighed. "Open it."

On the other side stood a particularly flustered Blake, eyes dilated and left ear flicking madly. "Yang…" She hissed. "What in the hell is this?"

"Uh…Weiss?" Yang said backing up worriedly. "I uh, think she found the stash…"

"Obviously, you buffoon." Either way, it was time for some damage control. Walking over to her irate wife, she gently took the vial of catnip from her. "Yang, retrieve our lunch."

"Oh, lunch…yeah…sure lunch…" Yang didn't need to be told twice. She made a quick escape before Blake could get even more livid.

"Now I know why that tea's been tasting so good at night." Blake muttered, glaring daggers at Weiss. "You two have been spiking it again."

"With the way you've been getting migraines?" Weiss retorted. "Yes, Blake I have. I will continue to do so."

"I don't need catnip to get by!"

"Of course you don't." Weiss said as she placed the vial very carefully onto her desk. "Just as I don't require muscle relaxers for my bad back. Just because you can endure the pain, doesn't mean you should."

"Your case is different from mine. You're is a battle injury. Mine just happens naturally."

"Hardly." Weiss could only shake her head. "Blake, I'm human. I don't proclaim to understand every little thing you go through on any given day. That being said, I'm not stupid, nor am I blind. Once every six months or so, you go through about two weeks of absolute hell. You've got a headache now, I can tell."

"But catnip?!"

"It's not like it's illegal." Weiss replied. "Catnip is a sanctioned recreational substance here in Atlas."

Blake just growled under her breath. "I still don't like thinking that I'm so weak that I need catnip to get by."

Weiss licked her lips, raising a single eyebrow. With a breath that dictated her occasionally imperious attitude, she looked Blake up and down. It was only a matter of time. Twelve more days, roughly, that Blake would have to endure the sights and sounds of everyone around her. Twelve more days that Weiss she would have to endure Blake's slightly aggressive midnight overtures.

"And when your head is throbbing to the point of no return?" Weiss asked, her words heated with exasperation. "When you can't even keep food down, and even the barest light makes you dizzy, what then?"

"I'll nap, just like I always do."

"Blake…" Weiss decided to be blunt about it, yanking the collar of her blazer to the side. Her shoulders were covered in welts. Her back marked up with scratches. "This is what happens when good sense leaves you…not that I mind, but it does beg the question of whether or not something should be done about it."

"I completely tranced out again last night, didn't I?" Blake asked, realizing that she'd lost control of herself yet again. A rather common occurrence during this time of year.

"Oh don't look so guilty." Weiss replied, setting her clothing back to the way it belonged. "It's enjoyable at the time. Besides, I'm a huntress too. I'm hardly defenseless, or innocent in the matter."

"Even so…I don't mean to get aggressive." Blake murmured shyly. It still bothered her, instinct or not.

Weiss gave Blake something of a look. Nothing quite to the level of scathing, but, nothing that hinted at amusement. A long ago argument surrounding this very topic surfaced during spring of their first year of marriage. An argument that resulted in Blake being pinned against the wall rather forcefully by a black glyph.

"If I were a Faunus, would we even be having this conversation?!" An enraged Weiss had asked, not only partially naked, but covered in bites and scratches.

"Well…no…but, you aren't one, and I shouldn't have done this to you."

"Is it normal?"

"Wha-"

"Yes or no?"

"I don't…I mean…It's complicated…"

"You are a complete ignoramus! That's what you are." The shouting at the time had cut to the core of the matter so swiftly that Blake had been rendered speechless. Not something easily achieved by anyone, especially not Weiss. "I'm your wife, first and foremost. Human or not. If I cannot rise to the occasion, then what kind of spouse would I be?"

Looking back, Blake had been a bit idiotic to hide the fact that her desires spiked during particular times of the year. Weiss truly didn't mind, at least not usually. They were both huntress with strong aura. Blake knew she couldn't actually hurt Weiss, at least not with merely just her teeth and bare hands. Besides that, Weiss loved her. Hiding those types of things was just flat out destructive in this first place.

…in retrospect, it was probably equally destructive to try to ignore her Faunus heritage outright. "I'm sorry Weiss..."

"One more sorry out of you, and I'll bend you over this desk and show you what aggressive really is." Weiss replied without dely. Her icy eyes caught the shiver that trembled its way down Blake's back. Blake wanted her to, no question about it. "Now sit down and try to relax a bit. If I don't get this paperwork done I'm going to have to stay late. I know how much you don't want that, and frankly, I don't either." Then, her voice softened ever so gently. "And for my peace of mind, if nothing else...drink that tea."


	5. Chapter 5

There was something to be said for the breezy fall air. Atlas was known for cooler weather than most, and it came as no surprise that the subzero temperatures came around quickly. Mating season ended as abruptly as it started. After two weeks of Blake's attentive, and sometimes aggressive overtures, the world went back to relative normalcy. Life became somewhat more mundane, and Weiss found herself able to entertain guests at the manor once more.

It was a good thing, too, because there were many visitors coming to her home in the coming days.

"He really is adorable, Jaune." Weiss replied simply.

"Yeah." Yang butted in. "He has his mother's eyes."

"I'm just thankful you didn't mind the family tagging along this time." He said, bouncing his youngest on his knee. His other children were out making a ruckus in the yard with Ruby and Nora. "From what Pyrrha says, these kinds of events aren't exactly the sort that the children should attend."

"Normally, that would be true." Weiss replied, looking out to the two little girls that were every bit as rambunctious as one might expect of three year olds. Twins, blondes with short pixy cut hair-styles and their father's social awkwardness. Weiss had encountered the little girls enough to know that the Arc gene pool ran rather strong.

"So, what's the catch?" Jaune asked, as his youngest, a strawberry blonde with green eyes, saw fit to chomp down on his teething ring.

"They won't be the only children under the age of six in attendance this year." Weiss told him. "Coco and will be bringing their eldest along. She's about their age. Velvet and Fox agreed that it's about time to start introducing them to their political peers."

"Plotting alliances and arranged marriages already?" Jaune asked with an upraised brow. "Aren't they all just a little young?"

"Starting early means less opposition later on." Weiss said as she brushed off his concern. "Childhood friends who favor each other are far more likely to become amicable spouses later on. It's true, they're young...but no younger than I was, when I went to my first ball. In fact, Coco and I met well before Beacon because of these events. We simply didn't see eye-to-eye on a vast many issues, and so we avoided each other outright."

"Speaking of spouses, where did Pyrrha sneak off to?" Jaune wondered, seeing that Blake had also been missing for quite some time.

"The same place Blake always sneaks off too, I'll bet." Weiss replied, not mentioning that it was likely the household library. "It's no matter, Ren's with them after all."

"I still don't understand the need for all of this protection mumbo-jumbo." Jaune sighed, scratching the top of his head as little boy squirmed in his lap. "Pyrrha's still a much more competent fighter than I am."

"That might be true, but even she doesn't go into the field much anymore." Weiss replied, gesturing to Yang. "I don't either, which is why I keep Yang at my side. While I don't question my ability to fight Grimm under duress, I do question my ability to fend off an assassination on my own. Pyrrha feels the same, I'm sure."

"I don't make the rules, I just follow them." Jaune laughed then. "She's the one in charge of the corporate sponsorships. I just try to keep the house from being destroyed while she's gone."

A loud boom sounded, and with it, the crash of a nearby tree. Weiss merely sighed as Yang grinned. It was never a dull moment with JNPR around. "In any event, do make yourselves at home. It goes without saying that if you need anything before the fall ball, let someone know."

"We should be fine." Jaune couldn't ignore that fact that his son was getting cranky any longer as he began to fuss about. "…I hope."

"That's it." Yang clapped, rubbing her hands together eagerly. "Gimmie." She didn't even wait as she plucked the toddler out of his arms. She laid herself across the floor, and started to play as only Yang ever did, holding the child over her head, blowing raspberries and making a fool out of herself.

"Baby addict..." The man murmured under his breath...though, he was thankful his son was no longer about to start screaming his head off. Yang always had that that special little spark about her.

"My bodyguard reduced to a buffoon…" Weiss said, though even she couldn't keep the smirk off of her face. "It never ceases to amaze me."

"Would you expect any less?" It was Blake who posed this question, Pyrrha at her side as Ren quietly brought up the rear.

"Hardly." Weiss poured tea for all of them, inviting her friends to take a seat. She pointedly ignored the fact that Yang was making a mockery of herself at every turn. If anything, it only further served to strengthen the bond that the two teams maintained. "So then, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to what we talked about over the scroll?"

The woman nodded, elegantly as ever. "I'll keep an open mind. Though, I must admit, I'm a bit surprised you're interested in our bloodline."

"I still think you're all being idiotic." Blake murmured from behind her tea cup. "I'm not even pregnant yet, Weiss, for heaven's sake."

"But you will be eventually." Weiss replied, her usual haughty nature coming to the forefront of the discussion. "And when you are, you'll be carrying a Schnee by blood, even if not by name. Only the best for our child, just you wait and see."

"Exactly my point." Blake murmured, giving Pyrrha a long and knowing look. "This isn't a slight to you, or your family, Pyrrha…but, Weiss most certainly didn't go along with what her father wanted. I don't imagine any children we have would be willing to go along with what we want, either."

"I have two words for you." Weiss shot back. "Cardin Winchester."

Blake shook her head at that. That was a rather sickening thought. One that, Blake had to admit, infuriated her to even think about. "Touché." She grumbled.

"I thought so." At this, Weiss crossed one leg over the other, and very openly rested her hand on Blake's upper thigh. Quite the possessive statement, but one that was comfortable among friends. Neither Jaune nor Pyrrha batted an eye at the action, having accidentally been privy to far more personal acts during their formative years at Beacon. "In any case, ensuring our families stay within the realm of power is quite important. I only ask that you leave an opportunity for an arranged marriage open with us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Pyrrha nodded as the two family heads shook hands to agree to it.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth be told, Weiss was exhausted.

The fall ball was one of four balls that the Schnee Dust Company hosted every year. Figureheads from all around Remnant would be attending. With over three hundred people on the guest list, it was going to be one of the largest around. This year was also of particular importance, because it would be the first year that Blake would be coming dressed in a ball gown, rather than in her combat attire.

There was so much planning, and so little time. Weiss was in overdrive to see to every detail, and to ensure that her friends were comfortable while they resided in her home.

It was strange to hear the pattering's of small feet running through the halls, not that she minded, but it was odd. The maids certainly weren't amused by all of the snow being trekked through the household. Weiss was much less worried about the snow, and far more worried about the progression of the future as they knew it.

The Nikos family had three children already, and if Jaune had anything to say about it, it wouldn't end there. He wanted a large, chaotic family. Pyrrha hadn't denied him, which meant that they probably would see more progeny sometime in the future.

Yang hadn't settled down yet, and Ruby was too busy adventuring around the mines to find romance. Nora and Ren were not only unmarried, they were all too happy to live vicariously...not much to be done about it, but that was a concern when looking for alliance that would carry onto another generation.

Thankfully, the Adel family had six children, with more on the way, if Velvet's pregnancy was to be believed. Plenty of opportunities to branch out, and become stronger. Plenty of alliances that would, at least by degree of separation, influence the Schnee Dust Company, hopefully for the better.

Knowing that the two largest alliances to the Schnee Dust Company already had their futures secured was both a comfort and a stressor. While it was true that Blake wanted to be a parent, Weiss simply had to be one. There was no way around it. Winter was happy with her military services. She didn't have a child to speak of, so there was no one for Weiss to pass the torch onto.

There was nothing to be done about that this evening however, so she merely enjoyed the nighttime for what it was. She no sooner changed into her nightgown, that she noticed her bed was overtaken by books. "Blake, how long have you been hording those?"

"You don't want to know." Golden eyes were already glued to the thick tome in her lap. "It's interesting...that cat Faunus actually call their children cubs I mean." She looked up from her book. "Don't tell Yang I said that." She looked back down to her reading. "Anyway, you'd think since we're so humanoid in appearance usually, that we wouldn't draw attention to our heritage…"

"Well, what did your parents call you?" Weiss asked as she began moving the books off the bed. She made a neat stack on the floor since there were too many for the end table to hold.

"My name…" Blake said gently, a purely offhanded statement.

Weiss rolled her eyes, plucking that infernal book from Blake's grasp. "I meant besides that." The final book too, made it to the top of the stack. "Something else perhaps? Such as a term of endearment, or something akin to it?"

"I don't know." Blake only frowned deeply. "Weiss, I don't remember much about that."

"But you do remember something…"

"Hmm, well a little bit, I suppose." She said as she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "Though, I've got to admit, it's all very vague. I remember more tactile things. For example, my father always smelled of acrid dust after a peace march. Beneath that, though, he always had the smell of cinnamon and bonfire. He had a tail to go with his ears too. He'd always curl it around me when I was a baby so I wouldn't go toddling off."

"A tail like Sun's?" Weiss asked.

"Not so prehensile, but a lot larger, with sleek black fur." Blake murmured, trying to recall the soft feeling of it. "I remember that because I used to be a biter, but I hated the taste of fur...so for all the chewing I did, I never chewed on him. I take after my mother, she didn't have a tail either. When I was little, I wanted one, so I was always enamored with his." Blake sighed wistfully. "Those are the types of things that stick with me."

"I'd say that's fairly normal." Weiss smiled as she pulled the sheets back and crawled into bed. "When I was a small child, I used to fall asleep in my father's lap while he worked. There was something woodsy about the tobacco he smoked. It always soothed me for some reason. That and dancing, I loved when my father would take be out onto the floor during the ball. There was just something so personal, it was one of the few times I ever saw him smile."

"Speaking of the upcoming event, you don't really want me to attend as merely your spouse, do you?" Blake sighed then, not entirely fond of having to mingle with the extremely prejudice upper class. When she attended as a bodyguard, everyone knew she was married to Weiss, but, they were never expected to speak with her. She was more than happy off in a corner, or standing quietly behind her wife. They would share dances off and on through the night, but Blake was neither encouraged to drink, or to greet those that actually hated her.

This year, however, Weiss had come home one afternoon presenting Blake with one of the most beautiful ball gowns that she had ever seen. The dark, beautiful fabric was low cut, snug in all the right places, and came with a shawl. It demanded attention, and Weiss, true to tradition, had managed to obtain a very feminine looking tuxedo in the same color. Both of them came with matching heels.

Weiss had spared no expense to assure that Blake would be in the spotlight. "Blake, we talked about this. I want you to be seen and accepted as more than just my bodyguard. I want people to make an effort to take notice of you, and see you as my chosen lady, because that's what you are. I know it's difficult for you, and it drives you crazy when I prance you around in expensive clothes. I'm asking a lot out of you, I know that...but please...for me?"

"This is what I get for marrying into money." Blake rolled her eyes. She much preferred retaining her individuality. Her solitary nature just enjoyed the idea of being a bodyguard better. That, and it played into her slightly possessive mannerisms. She was never controlling, but when dressed as a bodyguard, she could act as such the moment Weiss became uncomfortable. She didn't have the same luxury attending as a spouse. Truth be told, Blake liked the freedom to intimidate anyone she thought might be a threat. "The press is going to throw a fit..."

"As well they should. Now, no more worrying, okay?" Weiss was rather insistent as she cupped Blake's cheek. "We've been front page news before, we're going to be front page news again. Several times over in our lifetime, I'm sure. You might never get used to it, but, at the very least you must tolerate it."

"You're lucky I love you so much." Blake growled under her breath, golden orbs twinkling as she took in the scent of her lover. "You'll stay near our group, you understand?" Leaning in, she nipped at the exposed porcelain skin of her neck. A not entirely unhappy rumble issued from deep within her chest. "Yang had better not let you out of her sight."

"She won't Blake. I promise." Though Weiss also suspected that Blake wouldn't let her go far either.

Blake merely sighed in exasperation as Weiss kissed her deeply, quelling even that wordless retort. There were just some times that would never change, and the paparazzi seemed to be one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Animals were the bane of Blake's existence in countless ways. She didn't particularly hate them, per say, but, she didn't love them either. She merely didn't understand how any animal would want to subject themselves to the unfortunate realities of having an owner...no matter how loving that owner was...enter her teammates, three humans who turned into piles of cooing mush if a dog so much cocked its head to the side the right way.

To say Blake thought the whole matter idiotic was the understatement of the century.

Beacon had a fairly strict no pet policy. It had gotten flagrantly disregarded when Zewi found himself a happily welcomed into the dorm room. His two owners, and the swooning heiress made sure of that. Blake, never really fond of animals in the first place, tolerated the creature to the best of her sanity. Thinking she was done with strange new mongrels was merely wishful thinking.

In their third year of Beacon, Yang had brought home the tiniest little ball of multicolored fluff that Blake had ever seen.

Cat Faunus or not, she held no sympathy for the little stowaway. Blake had tried to oppose the idea of keeping the kitten around, but, as always, the vote in favor of the kitten meant Blake had to put up with it. Over the years she had gotten used to, and even tolerated that the cat in question had taken a liking to her…though, she still could not say she felt any sort of positive emotion in return.

"Yang…get your cat out of my library."

"He likes you."

"Well, I don't like him." Blake sighed, toeing the creature off of the window seat that she favored. All she wanted was some alone time. With the cat around, she couldn't even have that. He hopped back up, twirling around in a circle before laying back down. "…and now he's purring again." She really, really, wanted to push him off again, but the cat was nothing if not persistent.

"I'll have Ruby come get him. Coco and her army just got here." Yang said, panning the scroll to the driveway. The entire Adel family poured out of the luxury limozeen. Coco, Velvet, Fox, and finally their many offspring, starting with the eldest, and only distinctly human child. The rest of them were surely Faunus. "Geez, Fox is a busy guy, I'll give him that…"

"If I knew they'd be arriving, I would have come out to greet them." Blake said, closing her book and beginning down the large and long hallways. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Weiss told me not to bother you."

"Well, I've been bothered, and now I'm on my way." Blake's long and elegant strides were not enough to get the cat to leave her alone. Together with the annoying creature, she finally made it to the front door, where Yang promptly scooped up her companion to keep him out of Blake's way. "Hello everyone, long time, no see."

"No kidding." Velvet said, embracing her long-time friend. "It's so good to see you, Blake. We really need to do get-togethers more often."

"Work's been difficult." She said, embracing Coco and Fox in equal measure. By scent, she could tell Velvet was carrying, but she had no way of knowing the gender, or how many. For as jealous as she was, a bright smile graced her lips. "Summer litter, huh? Well, they are more plentiful."

Fox had the decency to cough into his hand bashfully.

"We know, we know." Coco said with a roll of her eyes, though she too sported a happy smirk. "This is what I get for going missing for the first month of fall. I really need to learn to keep my schedule open."

"Could've fooled me." Blake teased. "I'd always thought it was Velvet's fault."

The rabbit Faunus in question actually looked shy about the whole ordeal. "Well…you know how it is."

Blake's smile fell, but only a little bit. "Yeah, I do…if it were up to me, I'd be on my second or third as well by now."

"You heard your girl, Weiss." Coco chided as she peered over her dark rimmed glasses. "Get to it."

"Get to what, mom?" Coco's little girl asked, as her siblings crowded around their parents.

"Get to what caused your brothers and sisters." Coco told her simply, gently moving some ruddy colored bangs from the girl's eyes. She was very much her father's daughter, terrible eyesight included. "So, are Pyrrha and the others here yet?"

"Yes, of course." Weiss turned to Yang. "You and Ruby have babysitting duty. Make sure Pyrrha knows we'll be in the office."

"You got it, boss."

"Yang!"

Blake merely rolled her eyes. "The workaholics strike again." She murmured to Velvet with a shake of her head.

"We'll be lucky to see them before dinner time at this rate." Velvet agreed.

"Well, why don't I show you to your rooms?" Blake offered, flagging down a few of the maids and the head butler to help with all the luggage. "The east courtyard should be big enough."

"This is always such a pain in the butt." Fox murmured quietly as the two youngest of the children stayed behind from the rest. Without delay, he hoisted both of them up into his shoulders. "I keep telling Coco that we've starting to become a nuisance, but she doesn't believe a word I say…"

"Nuisance?" Blake asked, honestly surprised.

"Never mind him, Blake. He still thinks that we make matters too difficult on our hosts." Velvet explained, giving Blake a small smile. "As much as I try to tell him otherwise, Fox still worries."

"It's not that I worry, it's that we've become a ridiculously large family." He replied dully, trying to follow Blake and Velvet through the unfamiliar passageway. It took time to commit to memory what his senses failed to tell him. "It's an imposition."

"Fox, please swear to me you'll never say that to Weiss. Knowing her, she'd take offense and try to add another wing, and it's big enough as it is." Blake stopped, at the hallway. "All of these guestrooms are free. Use as many as you need."

"We'll only need two." Velvet said with a tiny little smile. "The little ones are still co-sleeping with us, and the rest of them put up a fuss as soon as we try to separate them. I think they're still too young, really. I wasn't separated from my siblings until I was eight. I keep trying to explain to them that it's just Faunus nature, but, you know Coco."

"Faunus nature?" The blonde male coming down the hall parroted. "I think it's just a twin thing. My girls do it too, and so did my sisters when we were growing up." Jaune stifled a laugh as he came by to greet the newest arrivals. "Velvet, Fox, it's great to see you both. You'll have to excuse Pyrrha. Yang said something about some sort of meeting, and then I lost tract of her."

Blake only shook her head once more. "I hate when they do that…"

"Never mind dinner..." Velvet lamented right along with her. "We'll see them next week."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were workaholics, but, they were also smart enough to know that long hours behind closed doors upset their spouses. They tried to do it as little as possible, which meant when they did do it, they were gone quite a long time.

The three most powerful women in the corporate world sat at the roundtable. Friends, and allies first and foremost, together they held enough clout to make even world leaders take notice. The Schnee Dust Company was perhaps the longest running, but it didn't stand alone. Coco Adel came from a long line of sailors, and the Adel Shipping Company was well known when it came to the transfer of goods and services. Pyrrha was perhaps the newest blood among them, her family's small fortune meager when compared to the two corporate giants in front of her.

Still, when it came to stock and investment deals, Pyrrha was as shrewd as they came.

Having grown up under public scrutiny, she understood the civilian market better than anyone else. Ever since her appearance on cereal boxes everywhere, she had been exposed to the system. She knew where to place her bets, striking while the iron was hotter than a furnace. With Pyrrha now representing both of their companies in the arena, it wasn't an understatement to say she had turned into quite the public figurehead. A spokesperson for two very powerful, pragmatic, and pig-headed business leaders.

Pyrrha doubted that Weiss or Coco could relate to the general public even when they tried. That was the price of being born into such large fortunes, so Pyrrha took it upon herself to help them maintain respectable images.

"I must say, Weiss, your wife surprises me more often than not. I still can't believe she didn't want the policy change." Coco replied, clicking her pen over and over again. She leaned back in the all too comfortable leather chair. "Blake's been gunning for Faunus rights ever since I've known her. We've even had all of the best lawyers involved in this one, and for her to shoot it down too…it's harsh."

"She may be right though." Pyrrha sighed. "Atlas is behind the times quite a bit."

"Change begins with those who can afford the risk." Weiss had long concluded that. "Early adopters of reform do it because they don't mind taking the chance. If she wants Atlas to change, starting in-house is as good a method as any."

"Except, of course, when you take into account that the Schnee Dust Company is still under fire for the last policy change you passed." Coco said, knowing that the recent changes to wages bumped up the average minimum wage across the company. The rest of Atlas took notice, and it had made an uproar. "I'll have you know, my employees were a little pissed about that. Said I didn't pay them enough."

"I only raised the wages on the blue collar workforce." Weiss protested with a wave of her hand. "They're one ones risking their lives in the dust mines. Not to mention that they spend time breaking their backs in manufacturing. I had to do something."

"That might be true, but you should have heard the way my guys pissed and moaned about it." Coco smirked in spite of it. "Not that I care. It's not like they don't already reap the rewards of working for me. I'm not going to try to match your every lien. Just keep that in mind when you start throwing lien around like confetti."

"You could afford it." Weiss shot back, sharing that tiny grin. "If they hassle you, it's your fault." Even as friends and partners, they were competitive when it came to the bottom line.

"So, what's your next move going to be, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked gently. "Another slogan change in the arena, or otherwise?"

"I'm going to start my family, that's what." Weiss replied after a few moment. "Blake's hesitating for the company's own wellbeing, but that does nothing for her. We need these policies passed before I step down. I realize that's still several decades down the line at least, but this is only the beginning. I don't have time to twiddle my fingers, and I don't think Blake understands that. Our children are going to be labeled Faunus, and that's a game changer. I've been trying to set up a good foundation to build off of before we started having children, but, perhaps that's what's actually making Blake hesitate."

"With all due respect, I think Yang's exuberance might be rubbing off of you." Coco said slowly. "You do need an heir, I don't doubt that…but I hardly see how that might get Blake to start taking more risks in the company."

"For the exact same reason our parents took risks." Weiss replied pointedly, giving Coco a dark look. Neither one of them had normal relationships by any means. It was worth pointing out. "Our backers weren't pleased that I took Blake for a wife, but they got over it when they saw the new rise in sales. Suddenly, that I was sleeping with a woman didn't matter…her heritage however…" Weiss sighed deeply. "I need Blake to want to push herself into a symbol of status. I need her to want to set a precedent that my heir can piggyback on. It's hard enough trying to earn respect in a company this size, without having to be discriminated against on top of it."

"And therein rests the problem with getting married to commoners." Coco laughed. "They're always more interested in the domestics, not the corporate politics."

"She used to be...that's what's driving me crazy." Weiss sighed.

"Her caution holds merit though." Pyrrha reminded them gently. "We three sit here, privileged, you two sit without reasonable rivals in your respective fields...but as we have started to see, that might change. Blake's right to worry, and I think she's acting as political as ever. Sometimes, that means sitting on your hands and playing the waiting game. I know that doesn't correlate to either of your personalities, but sometimes, it's the right choice."


	7. Chapter 7

Weiss didn't want to admit it, but, Coco's words held merit.

As much as Blake pushed for equality, and believed deeply in it, she had mellowed at Beacon. Perhaps it was because of her peers, Velvet and Sun, who lived much more peaceful lives. Maybe it was because she'd been easily accepted among a very supportive group of friends. Whatever the case might have been, Blake's eagerness to involve herself in marches and other such affairs dwindled.

In part, it was because there was so much to change within the Schnee Dust Company alone. The world scale would just have to wait, and Blake knew that.

The other part, however, stemmed from an even more personal, delicate desire. A dream to have what was once lost. It was easy to live vicariously. Sun had a boy that they babysat often enough, given the multiple hunts that the boy's father involved himself in…but…Weiss knew, it just wasn't the same. Even now, as Blake entertained several little ones, Weiss could see Blake's envy.

That tiny little twinkle of jealousy that Blake didn't want to give a voice to.

Weiss had also come to learn that particularly young Faunus, were not the same as particularly young humans. She never claimed herself an expert on the topic. Still, she'd had enough first hand experiences with scent marking to know. There was a very distinct reason why Yang was wearing one of Fox's hoodies. She just didn't know what that reason was.

It was still a sight to behold, none the less. "You look absolutely ridiculous, Yang."

"Yeah, sorry." She said, hiking one of the toddlers up a little higher on her hip. "Not the dress code, but the little ones were getting fussy."

"And as for you…" Weiss tried to hold in her tiny laugh, but she couldn't. "Blake, what is that?"

"One of Coco's jackets..."

"I thought so." There was something about the caramel color that just didn't suit Blake, and Weiss shook her head. "Please tell me you don't plan to make a habit of this…"

"Just you wait until you're walking around in one of Blake's fitness shirts from the hamper." Coco replied, taking the scene in stride. She didn't bother to berate Blake on the horrible clash of colors that just weren't her signature style.

Weiss frowned. "I would never intentionally wear dirty laundry."

"Until you have kids who aren't nose-blind." Coco interrupted. "Give it time. You'll be doing it soon enough."

"It's true." Fox murmured from his place on one of the sofas. The triplets had surrounded him, and his eldest was monopolizing Velvet's lap. Jaune had his hands full with his own daughters, while Ruby was trying her hand at amusing the fussy, teething, ten month old.

Pyrrha cocked her head to the side, taking in the sights. "You've lost me. Why are Blake and Yang wearing your clothes?"

Coco grinned evilly. "You want to know why?"

Pyrrha nodded, which caused both Blake and Velvet to begin to share Coco's smirk. Weiss didn't know what the heck was going on, but she doubted it was going to be good. She stayed well out of the way of whatever Coco seemed to be planning.

"Go try to take Sienna from Yang…" Coco suggested with a shrug, peering over her dark shades. "Let's see how far you get."

"I have held her before, you know…" Pyrrha replied, but decided to engage in this exercise of what she knew to be idiocy. She approached the young child, watching as tiny Faunus ears began to curl back at the tips, and a scowl formed on her face. A small, but very unhappy little growl started up at the back of her throat. It was something nearing anger, and Pyrrha backed away. "I'm not going to torture your daughter. But, I would like to know just what in the world is going on."

"That's Sienna for you." Coco laughed jokingly. "Territorial little shit, isn't she?"

"Coco…" Velvet scolded with a shake of her head. "Don't take it personally, Pyrrha. It's basically the 'mine' phase in faunus form."

"She's old enough to start understanding what scent means." Blake said, in Coco steed. "And of course, that mean's she marking everything."

"And protecting it from outsiders." Fox added, as Pyrrha came to sit down next to him and Blake. "See the ways she's rubbing her chin on that hoodie? You got too close to something she thinks is hers, and she didn't like it, and now she's marking it again."

"I wouldn't think that's something you'd want to positively reinforce." Pyrrha murmured, still a bit confused as she partook of some tea sitting on the coffee table.

"Comes with the territory." Blake replied, unconcerned about the entire event.

"Is this a normal issue for her to be having at her age?" Pyrrha asked somewhat shyly. "You'll have for forgive me, I'm not normally around particularly young Faunus. This is the first time I've heard of one so young getting…what was it you said...territorial?" In fact, outside of Blake's sometimes aggressive protection of Weiss, she'd never seen a Faunus get mad over personal space before.

Velvet and Blake shared a look. To the both of them, it wasn't even a question worth pursuing. Pyrrha's expression indicated that even among their secure group of friends, there were some things that just hadn't come up in conversation. Blake blinked up to Weiss, who merely gave an encouraging nod. Then golden eyes rolled over to Yang, the blonde looking equally as clueless as Pyrrha. Comically, she was even starting to eye the small child with due caution.

"Well, one of us should probably explain it, Velvet." Blake admitted aloud.

Both Faunus exchanged looks again, but it was Velvet who eventually spoke. "Okay, Pyrrha, have you ever smelled something that belonged to Jaune, and instantly felt relaxed?" When Pyrrha nodded, Velvet continued. "That's how it is for us too, but on a much deeper level. Too many strange scents can be upsetting, it's a sensory overload. She'll grow into learning friend from foe as she gets older, but for now, she's just trying to understand what her nose is telling her…"

Blake shrugged off Coco's jacket, and she draped it over Pyrrha's shoulders. Sienna's twin brother, Bruno, followed the coat all too willingly. Plopping his diaper clad butt quite happily into Pyrrha's lap to cling onto the expensive fabric once more. "See? He'll follow that thing everywhere. It smells like his parents. His kinfolk. There's no safer place to be, and he knows this intuitively. The moment you take in enough of their combined scents, you'll be considered kinfolk too. Then, and only then, he'll start to imprint you as someone safe to be around."

Weiss listened to Blake's words. Really listened to them. Soaking in the warmth that rested just underneath the surface. Blake, for all of her gentleness, rarely exhibited that side of herself. It was particularly rare in front of company, even close friends. There was no mistaking that soft tone of voice though, fondness and ease mixing together. It formed something else entirely. Wistful, perhaps, as if Blake was thinking back to her own childhood.

Weiss couldn't truly be sure, but, she could speculate…and she did so at great length, wondering just what sort of child Blake had been. Unable to dwell on such thoughts for long, Weiss knew what her next course of action had to be. "Yang, gather the staff into the entry hall please, and Ruby you as well. Absence is not an option."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a short time later that Weiss had full view of her household staff, and other employees of importance.

"Thank you all for gathering around…" Weiss began, as she stood in front of her household staff. "I try, very hard in fact, to maintain this household and run things smoothly. This effort includes all of you, of course. However, in the coming weeks, several new changes are going to be put in place. Firstly, as you can probably guess, the dinner table simply doesn't have the open chairs that it usually has. I do apologize for that. I'm sorry to say, anyone who isn't in a position of authority in this household will be regulated to the servant's quarters for the time being. We just don't have the space in the dining hall."

Weiss then looked to Ruby, who didn't normally attend these meetings. "Ruby, as of right now, and the foreseeable future, you're to be running security with Yang. I need someone willing to act as a bodyguard for Blake. Do as Yang tells you, unless I've told you otherwise. For now, she's your immediate superior."

Her eyes then returned back to the gathering in front of her. "We have guests to entertain, and a ball to prepare for. I expect nothing less than perfection out of all of you. As some of you know, several Faunus rights activists will be attending this ball, along with a small handful of world leaders. General Ironwood and my elder sister will be in attendance as well. Play our cards right, and we stand to leave an impression not soon forgotten. Be sure that this impression reflects the Schnee family as it stands today, as only you, the household's trusted staff, truly can."

With a clap of her hands, everyone scurried back to their posts…everyone except for Ruby. "You're really taking me out of the field?"

Weiss nodded, folding her hands behind her back as she walked, tilting her head, as an invitation. "I need you now more than I have ever needed you before…and we both know that says something."

Ruby bit her lip. "Is…is something wrong, Weiss?"

"No, nothing's wrong at all." At this her voice gentled, quieted enough to match the level of exhaustion she felt. "I'll explain when the time is right, I promise. Until then, please just go along with it. I know you don't like being cooped up for very long, and if I trusted someone else with this, I'd ask them. I don't, however, so I can't. You know I wouldn't force you into positions you don't like unless I absolutely had to." She turned to Ruby then, hugging her as only a friends and a partner ever could. "This will mean the world to the team in more ways than I can even say...so please..."

"I-if that's what you want me to do…" Ruby trailed off, feeling more than a little confused.

"It is." Weiss said, they kept walking before she stopped at the double doors. "Enough about work. Everyone else is retiring to rest with their families. I thought it might be nice if we did the same." Unlocking them, Blake was already ahead of the group dressed in her pajamas. "You two should get dressed into something comfortable, and come back here. It's been too long since we've had a proper game night and the refreshments are on the way."

Ruby's eyes lit up in a wave of youthful splendor, and sending her elder sister a nod, she rushed off. A trail of petals was the only sign that she had been there at all, and it was enough to kick Yang into gear too. Weiss merely shook her head, smirking fondly at the antics of years gone by. She took the armchair next to Blake's before looking at her watch. "So, how long do you think it'll be, before everyone forgets themselves?"

Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha were already at the door dressed in their pajamas. "Aw, come on Weiss, give us a little more credit than that."

"New record?" Blake asked.

"Thirty seconds too late for that, I'm afraid. Above and beyond punctual, though." Weiss waved them in. "Thank you for agreeing to this, I know it'll make Ruby happy."

"She's not the only one…" Jaune held up the beloved board game that had honestly seen better days. "We still have a score to settle."

"Yes…" Weiss murmured, glaring at her old nemesis. "Yes we do, and as I've told you, I don't care how long it takes. One day, I will defeat all of you."


	8. Chapter 8

Late nights, playing games, throwing pillows, eating more junk food than what one would consider healthy…such times had an air of simplicity to them.

Decorum forgotten for the sake of it, propriety dismantled piece by piece as immature sexual innuendo and puns ran rampant. No one bothered to be scandalized anymore, even as Nora and Yang attempted to do their worst. All of it happened so rarely anymore. The long overdue board game had caused a twinge of sadness in the normally imperious woman.

Adulthood was strange in how it shaped the mind. Common occurrences that Weiss had deemed herself too old for back at Beacon, were things she desperately sought after nowadays. Let it not be said that she was above catching potato chips in her mouth. Frankly, she wasn't been, even if she pretended she was.

Weiss was more attentive at the late hour than she'd usually be. All of the guests in her household instilled a sense of youthful vigor she'd long since forgotten, and, they'd given her plenty to think about too. Eventually though, it was actually time to go to sleep, and everyone went back to their rooms. Weiss could only let a tiny bit of mirth play on her lips as she took her shower. Indulging in the hot water and the feeling of being clean, recounting the day's events.

She had never really given thought to the way she and Blake shared everything. From hair care products, to body lotion, even their toothpaste. Weiss had always considered it an aspect of married life. Little more, little less.

But then, slowly, Weiss really got to thinking about it.

Even at Beacon, they all used the same laundry detergent. That still didn't stop Blake from misting some body spray into the fresh linens. Weiss had never questioned it, assuming it was a choice of fragrance…and in some aspect, that's exactly what it was…Weiss had just never connected it to any deeper meaning. Sharing basic things became so normal in the dorm out of convenience and lack of storage space...what else was she to think?

It wasn't until much, much later, that Weiss connected some of Blake's casual acts to Faunus scent marking.

It was easy to forget how prevalent the sense of smell could be…how it had pervaded their lives in ways that Weiss had never noticed. With a blush, she reminded herself that she probably smelled very strongly like her spouse. Not that any human would ever notice, or that any Faunus with half a brain would particularly care. Turning off the water, she wrapped a towel around her hair, and then did the same for her body.

One glance into the bedroom, and Blake was busy reading, very contently curled up in little more than the terrycloth bathrobe. Her left ear flicked a bit, as golden eyes engrossed themselves in what had to be a rather interesting piece of literature. The way she nipped on her lower lip, and dug her toes into the bed sheets indicated it was probably some sort of trashy romance...something that boarded the fine line between smut and finely crafted erotica.

It was the ease at which Blake enjoyed her chosen media that was the most telling...her disposition attentive, but unconcerned.

"There's no safer place to be…" Weiss thought to herself, recalling Blake's earlier words. "You really believe that, don't you?"

Somewhere along the line, Blake had marked all of team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY as family in one way or another. Slotting them into a places in her life that had been empty...devoid of any comfort or solace. It had been methodical, slow, and ever so delicately done…as if cautiously, hopefully, Blake could have the security of never needing to be alone.

And of all of the slots Weiss had been chosen to fill, of all the places Blake had wished her to stand, it had been as a lover. As a spouse. Or, as Blake rarely coined the phrase…a mate…

Something about that was ever so humbling. Though, Weiss couldn't exactly explain why. She readied herself for bed, drying her hair, and brushing the tangles before they could become annoying. Forgoing her nightgown entirely, she stepped across the room, and pulled the sheets back to slip underneath. Like so many times before, the book was abandoned as they cuddled into one another. The all too comforting feel of skin upon skin was a lullaby that was not easily ignored.

It truly was the safest place to be.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Weiss was always an early riser, this morning was no different. There was a time for consideration and a time for action. Weiss firmly believed that the time for the latter was fast approaching. She merely needed to appeal to Blake's rational and inquiring mind.

"Beacon's big five will be making an appearance at the ball…"

"Mm." Blake protested, face buried in her pillow. She mumbled something in response.

"I know they do every year and it's nothing new…"

Blake sighed at length, some more jumbled sounds of protest sleepily issuing from her lips.

"All I'm saying is that it merits consideration." Weiss knew she was being difficult, the sun wasn't even up yet. She had been pacing around the room for the past hour, a nasty nervous tick she picked up from Yang and Ruby. She didn't know why, she just couldn't keep still. "I think we should consider formally asking Oobleck to oversee your pregnancy while we have the chance. See what he says about it."

Blake's ear flicked at the mention of the staff. Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck, Port, and Peach. Or as the students called them, Beacon's big five. They were the people that sat above the rest. The faculty that no one wanted to be on the wrong side of. Highly respected, and exceptionally trained, they were the bread and butter of Beacon Academy. A first and last line of defense. It was strange to think of the handful of people as anything less than godlike...though, Blake didn't really enjoy thinking of anything other than sleeping so early in the morning.

"Would you come back here and lay down?" Blake asked groggily. "You're sleep deprived…and insane." Cracking an eye open, she grinned. "…and still naked. Weiss, you'll catch a cold you keep that up."

"I am not naked." She said, gesturing to the very thin white cloth draped over her shoulders. She let it fall where she stood. "Now, I'm naked." She resumed pacing.

"And impossible." Blake tacked on, rousing herself from the warmth of their bed. Padding over to her wife, hands grasped onto that small but shapely behind. With her strength, and Weiss's willingness, she lifted that slender fame into her warm embrace. Weiss wrapped her legs around Blake out of habit, both of them falling backwards into the too large bed. "Now this is much more what I'd expect to be woken up by."

"Only because you have an absolutely filthy mind." Weiss chided, though in truth, there wasn't a complaint to be had about their more nefarious bedroom frolics. "I can always make an appointment with someone else, you know." Weiss said quietly, getting lost in those eyes of molten gold. Sleepy, but no less beautiful. "It doesn't have to be Oobleck, if it makes you so uncomfortable. If it's because he's a man, there are plenty of women on Beacon's medical staff. We could always ask Goodwitch for a recommendation."

"Unlike you, I don't have an instant aversion to male doctors." She had an aversion to human ones she'd never met before, more often than not, but gender had never bothered her at all.

"Perhaps not, but it's still bothering you. Do you mind if I as why?"

"It's because he was my teacher." Blake said softly, thumbs brushing lovingly along Weiss's hips. "But, he's qualified. As mortifying as it might be to think about, I'm not opposed to letting him see me in that kind of capacity. He's a professional, and medical care has never exactly been kind to our modesty anyway."

"Yes, well, being a huntress comes with that, I suppose." Wises coughed, tingeing pink. Grimm were strong, and dust was truly a strange substance. Highly volatile, and always questionable. Between sparring matches, yearly physicals, and missions, there was more than a few times they'd been covered in bandages and forced to endure bed rest. Not their finest hours, surely, but hours that had indeed been survived through. "You're sure that you don't mind Oobleck?"

Blake only hesitated for a moment. She could trust him. "Yes, I'm sure." Blake murmured softly as Weiss leaned in for a kiss. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Keep me warm?"

"Always..."

\-----------------------------------------------------

If only everyone's ungodly early morning was so peaceful. Across the house, one very sleepy dark skinned man was trying to soothe one very upset young Faunus. It was a failing effort, but no one could fault his efforts.

He fumbled around, trying to find the security blanket that had somehow gone missing. He was color blind and nearsighted, so in the grey of early morning, it was all but impossible. Grumbling, he finally shrugged out of his night shirt. He wrapped it around the upset little girl, making sure to mind her ears as he guided her head to rest on his shoulder.

She fussed a bit, tiny little squeaks indicating that he was not the person she was looking for. He shushed her, as her strong feet dug into his belly, trying to push away from him. Finally, Velvet came to the rescue, one finger very lazily scratching her daughter behind the ear to quiet her. The girl leaned into the touch, inquisitive eyes peering well into the darkness, seeing her mother and twin brother resting nearby.

She shook her head a moment later, another soft cry protruding from her throat. She wanted to be with Coco, who was sleeping like a log on Fox's other side.

Finally a proper pout came along, followed promptly by all out crying, one of the few human sounds Faunus made before learning to talk. Sleepily, Coco sat upright, murderous green eyes scanning for a threat, and seeing only the crying toddler. Coco, never in a good mood after being abruptly woken up, took Sienna from the exasperated father. "Stop that." She scolded, harsh words softened only by the firm hug that made all of the upset slowly melt away like magic.

Coco lay back down on her side facing Fox, the child between them as she let Sienna nuzzle into the crook of her neck. The room went silent a short time later. Since all crisis were thankfully averted, Fox was just about to doze back off to sleep. Then, the door creaked open.

"Oh damn it." He muttered, knowing he should have expected it. It wasn't like the children stayed in new places very often, and they got worried easily enough besides.

'Language." Velvet warned as she held her youngest son to her own chest. Carefully, so as not to wake him, she sat upright, taking in the sight before her. Their four other children were standing by the door expectantly. She put a finger to her lips as she called them. "Do not wake up your mother." She warned just under her breath, knowing Coco would have a bad temper all day if she was woken up again before sunrise.

Ever so carefully, they all crawled in, making a happy little huddle in the corner of the bed, right by Velvet's feet. She rolled her eyes, a tiny little smile on her face as their only human child crept up then length of the bed. Velvet and Fox made room for her, letting her get between them before snuggling back down.

Fox prayed for a few more hours of shut-eye before Coco woke up and shat a brick.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had just greeted the sky when Yang's boisterous laughter filled the dining hall. It echoed and boomed in a way that only Yang could ever be responsible for. Nora and Ren had come filing in, looking pleasant and well rested. The same could not be said for the rest of team JNPR and company. "Rough night there, Jaune?"

"Here…you have him if you think this is so funny." He muttered, holding his drooling son out for the self-appointed auntie to hold.

"Gimmie a sec." she told him.

He had one of his daughters slung across his back, while the baby babbled happy nonsense. Jaune looked like he'd gotten run over by a car, hair disheveled, and several wet blotches on his shirt sleeve where his son had been mouthing on it. Pyrrha was more of a morning person, as she carried in their other daughter, who was very much not willing to greet the day yet.

"You seem chipper this morning, Yang." Pyrrha commented tiredly as she took a seat, rubbing the little girl's back, as she thanked a servant who had offered her a glorious cup of coffee.

"Eh, I need to be around here. Weiss starts her day at six, unless she takes the day off." Yang put her hair up into a loose ponytail, taking the happy baby boy. "Your girls aren't early birds, huh?"

"Nope." Jaune grumbled. Not that he was either. Slouching, he slid his daughter into the nearby chair before taking a seat beside his wife. The child was not amused to be left sitting alone and reprised her father's lap only moment later. A soft blue eyed glare aimed at the world in general, as if it had somehow wronged her.

"They'll sleep all day, if we let them." Pyrrha elaborated, fingers running through short blonde hair. "They'll be fine once we've had breakfast." She glanced over to Jaune, wishing she could say the same about her exhausted husband who'd been pacing the bedroom with their son for the past several hours. "Jaune…" She indicated the cup in front of him.

"Mm." He grunted tiredly, looking down to the warm mug of tea. To him, coffee carried a bitter taste. He made a small noise of approval as he sipped the hot liquid. For a small handful of moments, he relished the quiet, even feeling his daughter begin to doze in his lap.

"Morning everyone." Velvet greeted merrily, holding both of her youngest, one child on each hip.

"Morning Velvet." Came the rounds from those who were equally happy to be up so early. "Fox, you too."

He merely nodded, leading the triplets to their seats. "And to you…" In his opinion, it was far too early to be awake, but at least he was pleasant about it.

"Where's Coco?" Blake asked from behind a cup of warm tea.

"Being a pain in the butt." Fox replied, earning a glare from his mate in reply.

"Coco has never been a morning person. She's also…a bit stricter…when it comes to her expectations of the children." Velvet supplied, handing Bruno over to his father. "Coco feels very strongly about the sanctity of our personal space at nighttime, you see. This morning, she woke up to the whole lot of them on our bed, and she wasn't amused with it. It's best to leave her alone when she's like that."

"Mind you..." Fox began dryly. "This was after Sienna had already woken her up last night for attention." Fox further explained, giving his little girl a pat on the head before taking his own seat. "That girl flirts with danger...and we all pay for it."

"Your genes." Velvet told him. "Most certainly not mine."

Though, Sienna started fussing around as soon as she caught sight of Blake. She no sooner launched her way into Blake's lap that she started nuzzling into her, which Blake gently reciprocated, their cheeks brushing in a typical greeting.

"And just what in the world do you call that?" Fox muttered.

"A peaceful breakfast time." Velvet told him without missing a beat.

"Not going to last." He half muttered.

When Coco, and her eldest finally did manage to enter the dining hall, everyone looked up to the sight to behold. Coco Adel never went anywhere without her shades, and yet, here she was, not wearing them. Looking madder than hell as she shuffled along, her daughter beside her looking none too amused to be up, either. The miniature fashionista in training no sooner sat down that she was slouching with her eyes closed. Like mother, very much like daughter, and Coco could only agree with the sentiment, even if she didn't copy the mannerism outright.

"It's a god-damned sin to be up this friggin' early." Coco half growled when Velvet put a coffee cup in her hand. "Speaking of, why am I awake?"

"Because you'd be even crabbier if you missed breakfast. You'd have low blood sugar all day, and I know how that goes." Velvet replied gently, knowing better than to reprimand Coco for her cursing. "Sit down dear, I'm sure it'll be served soon."

"Very soon, in fact." Blake commented. She could smell it being prepared.

"Damn food better do a song and dance across the ever-loving table." Coco complained quietly enough that only Velvet and Blake truly picked up on it.

Ruby finally stumbled into the dining hall, getting shoved along by Weiss…an all too common sight for anyone who happened to know the two of them even remotely. Ruby gave a tired wave, before collapsing onto the table. Weiss greeted everyone before kissing Blake on the cheek tenderly, and claiming her spot. It was seven-thirty on the dot when the many servants began to full the table with food, and the day could begin in earnest...

There was much to do, as tonight, the ball would begin.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Late that afternoon, the household was at a low boil as several of the household staff went into hiding. Weiss sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. For all of the authority she commanded, the Faunus in the household were still very much afraid of her father. They made themselves scarce whenever he visited. It was a complicated situation, because he was not on speaking terms with Weiss when it came to casual conversation.

Not anymore, not ever since her wedding to Blake.

They both cared enough about the company, they work together during board meetings. Publicly they often shared words pertaining to work, politics, and scientific ventures within the military. At formal gatherings, they stood as the family they had always been. Beyond that, there were no kind words for him to say, and Weiss had long since forbid him to speak ill of her lifestyle.

The ultimate tragedy in all of this, was that she couldn't bring herself to truly hate him. Every terrible thing he'd done to others, was matched by the memories of the father she knew him to be.

And yes…it was true, he'd done some awful, awful things. However, not even Blake could argue that he'd done them out of some misdirected sense of love and care for his family. He was not evil, nor the devil incarnate. He was just bigoted and set in his ways. A man far too scorned, to see how deeply his family loved him, in spite of his flaws.

And…for all of his displeasure, the downright animosity in his eyes, he had never once raised his hand to Blake. True, his words to her were never particularly nice, but neither were they racial slurs. When the girls were teens, he'd grudgingly tolerated her at his table. He even made effort not to cross her path. As married adults, he ignored the rings on their fingers, and grew silent outright.

That was all the proof Blake needed, that deep down, this man loved his daughters dearly. That he wanted them to be happy, even if he couldn't even fathom their choices...and he made no question about it. Both had defied him, and in his mind, wronged him and hurt him deeply.

"Blake…" Weiss said quietly as she kissed her wife on the back of the hand in greeting. "You know I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed, a ball of emotion crammed deep in her throat.

It was just so hard to look at him. The very man she had once wished to see dead. She couldn't say her opinion of him changed. If he were to drop dead at that very moment, Blake would have been relieved. That unmitigated anger made her feel guilty. No matter how she felt about the man, he raised Weiss. Blake had to admit, she and the White Fang made it no easier on him…and much of the grief Weiss had probably felt growing up was easily because of the White Fang themselves.

When it came to the feud between father and daughter, Blake knew, in some part she would always blame herself.

"Go enjoy the winter garden with Velvet." Weiss suggested. "Just because Coco, Pyrrha, and I have to sit through his assholian rhetoric, doesn't mean that you have to do the same."

"Yeah, Blake, come on." Ruby said at her side, dressed in her new fitted security uniform. "It'll be fun." It was completely uncomfortable, and the necktie was stifling, but at least the skirt wasn't as restrictive as she thought it might be. Still, Ruby now understood why Yang sometimes favored the slacks that optionally came with the ensemble. They were more practical in the event of an all-out brawl.

Golden eyes peered into the sitting room. If she couldn't change the opinion of this one man, how could she change the opinion of the entire company? The entire world? "No, I won't avoid it. I'll join you and the others for tea."

"Looks like you'll be standing on ceremony with me, sis." Yang said, still trying to show Ruby the ins and outs of security personnel. "You know how to do it?"

"I just have to stand there and not look stupid." Ruby rolled her eyes. "I've watched you guys shadow Weiss for years now. It can't be that hard."

"I'm just making sure." Yang said with a roll of her eyes and an arm slung around Ruby's shoulder. "Remember little sis, Blake won't be carrying her weapon around at the ball. That means her protection falls to you. I know they can take care of themselves, and all, but Weiss and Blake are choosing to put their lives directly into our hands. We gotta act our best, so that everyone sees us, and knows exactly who we work for. It's gotta be that perfect."

Weiss just shook her head at Yang's antics. Now that she'd put the pressure on, Ruby would probably be fidgeting for the next hour. Even if it was big sister privilege to torment Ruby, sometimes the blonde went too far. "Ruby, don't listen to your bumbling ox of a sister. Leaving impressions is her job, not yours. Just stand quietly behind Blake, and it'll be fine…now let's go."

In the Tearoom, several board members sat around discussing inane things, their bodyguards at their backs. Pyrrha and Coco were not exempt from this as Ren and Yatsuhashi accompanied their wards, as silently as could be expected. Because of this, it seemed almost natural when Yang stood behind Weiss, and Ruby did the same for Blake...it would be a long afternoon, made boring by the low drone of corporate politics, as more and more guests arrived from all around Remnant.


	10. Chapter 10

Blake kept her cool during tea in the same manner as always. Being completely silent unless spoken to. It wasn't hard, being that her usual role was to be seen and not heard. Having to deviate from the norm was particularly unsettling. What was worse, was having to admit that this was her intended place, and that she should want to speak outwardly.

Making a spectacle of herself never came easy...not after leaving the White Fang.

Yet, speak she did. About anything and everything. She chatted about the company, bantered witty rhetoric, and indulge the stuffy upper-class. The only saving grace to any of it was that Ruby was even more uncomfortable. Looking over her shoulder briefly, Blake watched the youngest among them fidget in earnest. A deep masculine sigh drew Blake's attention back to the matter at hand.

"I do not think it wise to forget your station, Weiss." The eldest of the Schnee family began slowly after hearing the many proposals offered from other board executives. "Remember, that SDC is still in a state of anarchy. You've only yourself to blame for it. All of these new policies upheave decades of tradition, and that is not to be taken lightly."

"Change, is inevitable." Weiss said, brushing away the lecture.

"So is the eventual collapse of a good thing." The man pressed with an authoritative edge. The same one that had made him the ruling power in the past. It struck fear into many, but not Weiss. "You'll lead this company to ruin yet. You cannot keep up this line of action."

His tone merely annoyed her, and she sighed at length. "Ordinarily, I would demand we take this conversation into another room. Alas, as it stands, the paperwork has yet to be signed." She flicked her eyes over to her wife. "This is one endeavor in which both you and Blake see eye-to-eye on. Your reasons may differ, but you both foresee the same outcome."

"And that would be?" He asked Blake darkly.

To her credit, she didn't even flinch. "A shift in the company that will not be recuperated."

"Is that so?" The man lifted his tea to his lips. "That comes as a surprise, considering…" He need not finish that sentence. His point was well made. Wilson Schnee, son of William Schnee, eyed the Faunus in front of him. He found he had little to recommend of the woman, Faunus or not. That her cat ears sat on display only reminded him of the rebellious attitude his daughter carried at the forefront of every tiny action.

"If I could have signed the papers on good faith alone, I would have." Blake voiced quietly. "The people, and to lesser extent the government, cannot be trusted. That's the only reason I haven't."

"At least you know enough not to drag our name further through the mud." He replied simply, lacking acid in his tone, even if not in his words.

"Father…"

"It's a compliment to her rationality."

"It's an insult to my own personal feelings on the matter." Weiss replied coolly. "I try to accommodate your feelings on these subjects when and where I can, I implore that you do the same for me."

Wilson withheld his ire. It was true, Blake Belladonna never had partaken the Schnee family name. It was his desire that she didn't, and the one affordance that the two women made to his displeasure about the wedding. Often times it still didn't feel like enough. "Yes…" He finally sighed, biting his tongue. "Of course Weiss."

"Now, now…" Pyrrha laughed, though how she was able to do that under pressure was a mystery to everyone in the room. "This is a tea party, is it not? We're among friends here. It's hardly the time to be worried about a few clerical oversights."

"Ah, yes you would be correct, Mrs. Nikos." Wilson agreed, setting the matter aside. "Perhaps you might like to regale us about your latest conquests in the ring. I hear the latest set of matches were of particular interest."

"It's always an interest when it's one of my former classmates." Pyrrha nodded with a small smile. "The battle itself was rather swift, but, that's to be expected given how early we are in the bracket." That she took a particular amount of pleasure to wipe the floor with Cardin Winchester was not something she mentioned.

Wilson nodded pleasantly at that. "He's a fine lad, that one."

"Cardin never stood a chance." Coco grinned, arms splayed out wide on the sofa, as if she owned the space around her. Fox on one side, and her eldest daughter on the other quietly observing the teatime for what it was. Velvet never attended these teatime gatherings, because frankly, Coco didn't want her there. Not in front of the bigots. "The man never could hold his own against any of us. Pyrrha has always come out on top."

"You judge too harshly, Mrs. Adel." Wilson muttered. "A trait you've always shared with your father. It might be prudent if I remind you that he was meant to be groomed for the army, not the arena."

"Either way, Cardin is an exemplary opponent." Pyrrha hedged, not liking where Coco was carrying the conversation. She diverted it quickly. "He's merely better suited to Grimm extermination. An honorable choice, truly."

"That, I will not argue." Wilson said, appeased once more. "It's still a shame though, that he didn't enlist like so many before him. Ah, but boys shall be boys, I suppose. If only he would settle down. There are many women of noble stock who've yet to find a proper young man. He would make a fine husband, and a wonderful father."

Pyrrha shared the man's laughter, agreeing with him once again. "You would first have to convince him not to go trudging through the thick forests, however…and he is quite the huntsman. You'll find it won't be easy."

"Too true, my dear…too true."

Several eyes shot Pyrrha incredulous glances. The boldfaced lie was done almost perfectly, but green eyes closed, merrily ignoring the gawking going on from all sides. It had appeased the elder Schnee, which had been her only goal. Even she found Cardin Winchester deplorable, and although she would never say it out loud, she would always take pleasure in beating him senseless. Payback, for all of his rude tendencies.

Still, she knew a man who favored the masculine ideal when she saw one…and Wilson Schnee was as old-fashioned as they came. Weiss's rebellion sparked fury. Cardin, and any other young man for that matter, sparked amusement and talks of adventuresome youth. Wilson Schnee was a man's man…and so, unfortunately, was Cardin Winchester.

Having had quite enough of the idiocy going on over tea, Blake gently excused herself. "As amusing as it is to play matchmaker for Cardin, someone really should see to the kitchen staff." It was yet another excuse to keep Wilson's spirits high, but it was a small price to pay to keep the peace. "If you'll excuse me."

"Yes…of course." Weiss stood, kissing her wife's hand. "Take all the time you need." The coy excuse not to come back if Blake didn't want to was freely given, a subtle squeeze of her fingers solidifying the fact that Weiss was actually worried.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blake and Ruby no sooner walked back to the master bedroom that the younger woman was struggling with her neck tie. Truth be told, the kitchen staff didn't need any help, but Ruby and Blake both needed a breather before they throttled someone. Blake entered the walk-in closet to get ready for the evenings affairs. She could have had maids to help her, but Blake, as always, refused the offer. Still, to keep Weiss from worrying about all of the board members roaming around, she kept Ruby close by.

"Ugh…how do you stand this deathtrap!?" Ruby hacked, tightening the tie instead of loosening it.

"You get used to it."

"How?! It's choking me!"

"Well it shouldn't be doing that." Hearing the strangled mutterings for help, Blake peaked out from the closet clad in only a bra and panties. "Ruby! How in the world did you manage to do that?" Blake asked as she came to save her friend from properly strangling herself.

"I pulled on this thingy…"

"Well, that would be your problem." Blake sighed, though a soft smile graced her face. "Taking your time helps. Also, not listening to Yang probably comes as a close second." She said, undoing the fabric carefully. "I'll help you put it back on after I finish redressing for the ball."

"You looked good before, so I don't understand why we came back here."

Blake took some time before answering, partaking the ensemble that Weiss had chosen for her. "There are tea dresses for the afternoon, but ball gowns for are different. The upper class knows this. I don't want there to be any more rucks over this evening as we both already know there's going to be." The dress was simple and elegant, perfect for the affair. It didn't take much time for Blake to get ready, attire and make-up were simple things to her.

"Wow…"

"Thank you, Ruby." Blake said, as she took in the sight of herself in the mirror. "Now, stay still and don't fidget around so much." She began fixing Ruby back up into some sort of respectability. Tying her necktie, and fixing her collar so that it rested properly. "How did you manage to get it folded up into several different directions?"

"Don't ask me...I didn't design it."

Blake made a soft noise before finishing her inspection. "There, now don't fuss with it, and it should be just fine."

"Stupid uppity upper-class…" Ruby muttered, looking at herself in the mirror. "If I have to wear this stupid thing…you can't wear that stupid thing." Ruby complained unhappily, pointing to the matching ribbon tied round Blake's head. "No fair Blake, you know it's just going to make Weiss mad."

"…I don't like it when he looks at me."

"I don't like it when her dad looks at me either, but you don't see me putting a bag over my head."

"The circumstances are different…"

"It really kind of isn't." Ruby said with a shake of her head. "He hates me just as much as he hates you…probably more, after I ended up running into him on accident that one time."

"A commonalty among many in our social group, Ruby." Blake laughed, but it was forced at best. "Remember Nora…"

"Okay, so get rid of the bow…Weiss is going to flip…"

"She'll tolerate it because she loves me…"

"And she'll bite my head off for letting you do this to yourself…even I'm going to bite my own head off if you walk out that door looking like…Arg!" Ruby cut herself off, grumbling. "You're being stupid, and you know it. Don't make me call Yang, cause I will…and then she'll tattle on the both of us…annnd….okay maybe I won't call Yang…but I'll call Nora or something. I know how much you hate that!"

"I know you're right, Ruby…" Blake said softly as she took a breath. "But, that doesn't exactly make it easier."

"What's he going to do, Blake, really? Get an even bigger stick stuffed up his butt?" Ruby asked, adopting a stance that was far too much like her older sister. Over time, the busty blonde had learned what it meant to maintain proper decorum. Ruby had not. In fact, the way Ruby was scratching at the back of her neck only proved just how used to the wilds she truly was. "Please don't go out there like that…"

"Fine…fine…" Blake sighed at length, undoing the bow and folding it back up. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

Sitting down on the bed, she opened the bedside drawer, where several other ribbons rested. Neatly categorized by length, shape, and color. Every time Blake managed to get a new outfit, Weiss was sure to buy a bow in the same material to go with it. It was one of the few impossibly expensive purchases that Blake tolerated without complaint. It was also impossibly cold in Atlas, so the bows, though marginally uncomfortable, were still warmer than walking around in the chill with nothing atop her head.

Plus, Blake had never been one for hats. Still, as much as Blake wore bows out of the house in the sub-zero weather, she rarely, if ever, wore them in the house anymore. There was just no fathomable excuse…but whenever she did, it was because someone was making her feel distinctly uncomfortable. "There, are you happy now?"

"No." Ruby lamented. "Because I'm still in this stupid thing…but we both know it makes Weiss happy…so…"

"Speaking of, you never did tell me what she bribed you with." Blake said with a small little smirk as they exited her bedroom, trekking back towards the common areas of the house. "It had to have been something big. You're wearing the SDC security uniform."

Ruby formed a little bit of a blush as she gave Blake a sideways look. "Promise not to tell Yang?"

"Now I'm curious…"

"I mean it..."

"I highly doubt anything you've asked Weiss for merits me telling Yang." Blake replied, trying to ease the somewhat distant tension that crept up in Ruby's voice.

"I don't know about that…I asked…well, for a visitor."

"Oh?"

"And this is what you don't tell Yang." Ruby murmured, her voice becoming much softer. "It's Sun…"

"Sun comes by all the time, I don't see why you would want…me to…Ruby…?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Erm…when you mean visit…I don't suppose you mean a visit to the mansion, now do you?"

"No, I don't. I mean a nearby hotel. That's why you're not going to say a word of this to my sister." Ruby explained. "Look, it's complicated, okay...I mean, it's new. Like, really, really new."

"Um…"

"No, really…don't tell her. You know how Yang is about my personal life…and she'll make it even harder."

Blake took a sly little sniff of the air, but nothing indicated that Sun had placed any sort of hand on Ruby. At least, not anytime recently. "I suspect this has to do with the Grimm infestation you found down in one of the mineshafts…"

"Well, that's what started it." Ruby murmured uneasily, eyes wandering as they walked along. "I normally call Sun for that kind of thing, and I suppose I did then too. We got to talking, and you know, trips like that, they weigh a lot on the mind…especially his mind, him being a dad and all."

"A widower besides." Blake murmured. "Ruby, you do realize what you're getting into, right?"

"The same thing every huntress gets into when…" She swallowed hard. It felt so odd to say it. "…when she takes one of her best friends to bed." Ruby shrugged, trying to explain away the sudden awkwardness she felt. "We didn't exactly plan it this way…I mean me, with Sun, go figure, right?"

"Weiss knows…" Blake surmised.

At this Ruby offered a smile. "She's my best friend…and…my partner…she knows everything. Besides, I felt like I had to tell someone…I couldn't just…not."

Unknowingly, they'd stopped walking, paces halted between the both of them. "So, how did it happen?" Blake asked gently, her words delicate in way no one else from team RWBY could ever attain.

"I don't really know, that's the thing." Ruby pulled her lip between her teeth. Even at twenty, she was still so quick to slouch under the right sort of gaze. As if, someone she cared about might actually think less of her. "Those mines are so cold, and he's so warm, and just…just there…" The hint of a smile tugged at her lips, shyly and slowly. "What Sun and I have isn't set in stone, but it's something, and I want whatever it is."

Blake only shook her head at Ruby's silliness. "You're an adult, Ruby. It's no one's place to be meddling in your personal life. If you don't want me to tell Yang, then I won't…but if you feel that strongly about it, maybe you should."

"I would…" Ruby said then. "If doing that wouldn't make her worry so much. Thing is, we both know she's only going to worry more."

"Ruby, listen, you had one bad relationship."

"Abusive..." Ruby muttered.

"I know..." At this she pulled Ruby into a hug to soften her next words. "Join the club." Blake told her. "You got passed it. You're fine. If Yang can't see that, then she's babying you too much."

"But, you know, how she thinks." Ruby whispered. "She'll think it's warranted...and besides...I..." Her arms wrapped around Blake and she closed her eyes. "I'm not ready to make it public, and neither is Sun."

Blake nodded, as they finally pulled away. "All in good time, then. Sun's a wonderful man when it comes down to it." Blake knew that first hand. "Weiss clearly knows, and she's not threatening Sun within an inch of his life, so everything must be okay…if she's not worried about it, I won't be…and if you do decide to tell Yang, I'll most certainly talk her down if I have to."

"That's what Weiss said..." Ruby smiled at this. "You're going to be late, you know…"

"Not hardly." Blake rolled her eyes. "Alright then, let's go torture ourselves, and with any luck the prudes will all be drunk before midnight."


	11. Chapter 11

As with all things SDC related, the ball was a grandiose affair, with all of the snobbish stereotypes that was often bandied about by people with lesser means. Though Ruby had grown used to it, she could still be amazed. She had to give Weiss credit for her concern about the buffet. There wasn't a single thing out of place, and even commoners such as herself could find something among the many pastas and simple meat dishes.

The fact that there was tuna dishes aplenty was also a nod to Weiss's attempts at pleasing everyone.

"Think she's trying to butter you up?" Pyrrha asked Blake good-naturedly, seeing everything from smoked tuna, to the roe itself siting on the table.

"Possibly." Blake said with a small smile. "Although, one could argue the same when in regards to the wine list."

Pyrrha had the decency to tinge pink. "Yes, well, she had always been quite the hostess."

"Speaking of that, where might the lady of the hour be?" Ren murmured, swirling a champagne flute filled with sparkling cider. Since he was acting as a bodyguard, he was not allowed to drink alcohol.

"Last I saw of her, she was getting dragged into another one of those fraternity circles of sorts." Blake replied, nodding off to where a group of noblemen chortled at some story or another. "Ah, over there."

"Is that who I think it is?" Pyrrha asked.

"Professor Port?" Blake nodded. "The one and only."

"And you just left her to suffer?" Ren smirked. "Poor Weiss."

In the mix of the group was the resoundingly famous professor known for his hunting as well as his inane speeches of bravery. Weiss was maintaining as a composed face as humanly possible, and that was no simple task. Yang was doing a somewhat better job, but she also loved over embellished stories. It didn't help that Jaune was trying, and failing to keep up with the conversation, even as Nora nodded her head enthusiastically to everything being said.

"You know…" Pyrrha murmured just loud enough not to be overheard by too many others. "I never have understood the fascination with bragging about how many Grimm can be slain with one bullet."

"That's because you so rarely use bullets." Ruby piped up, having not said much all evening. "I'm not saying that your fighting style is bad, Pyrrha. Just that you do most of your fighting in sanctioned ring matches. It makes sense to go easy on the shooting. It's just not the same as landing a kill right between the eyes though."

"I suppose you make a point." Pyrrha nodded, enjoying the shrimp scampi she had procured for herself. "I don't kill very many Grimm anymore."

"Course I do. Nothing like taking down a Grimm before it can even see you." Ruby had been keen on stuffing her mouth full of food, and unrepentantly had made a beeline for the cookies upon seeing them. Now a little calmer and less edgy, she was starting to get a hang of shadowing Blake. "Something comforting about stealth shots, I'll admit. Less tiresome than close quarters combat too, that's for sure."

"You say, even as you tote your scythe around." Ren chided playfully. Vigilant as always, he nodded in greeting to a few of the upper-class that came by to greet Pyrrha. He fell back behind her once more, standing beside Ruby with his hands relaxed at his sides. "Two weapon traders from the south." He murmured to Ruby when she glanced at him.

"Ah...okay." She nodded in understanding.

Blake stayed to chat only so long as was polite before excusing herself. Finally, she was able to make her way across the large room where Weiss had thankfully migrated to. Ruby, as always, followed dutifully behind.

"Managed to sneak out of the fraternity party, did you?" Blake asked, a near purr in her voice.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I hate when you call it that."

"But that's what it is, wouldn't you agree?"

"Never mind that, I doubt most sane human beings could keep up with that group." Weiss replied, finally enjoying a good long look at her wife. Weiss wasn't a particularly lewd person, but even she had to commend herself on choosing just the right dress. It clung to Blake's form, showing off just the right assets. Weiss' expression was neither coy, nor was it heated, but she was enjoying the view all the same. "You look beautiful, you know?"

"As do you." And it was no lie. In Blake's eyes, Weiss was stunning.

"Dance with me…"

Blake pointedly ignored Yang's playful waggle of her eyebrow as she took Weiss's outstretched hand. Dancing was one of the few hobbies that she shared with Weiss openly. They flaunted their skill at the social gatherings, and there was something to be said for it. Thankfully, unlike some other venues, Yang wisely didn't dare do a cat-call as the married women took their places on the dance floor.

It was a sight to behold for any and all who attended the gathering.

For the more formal dancing Weiss always led, and tonight it was the same as they fell into a very comfortable waltz. Even in spite of her short stature, her skill in formalized dancing had been beaten into her. While it was true that Atlas believed firmly in gender role, her sister had believed firmly in self-empowerment. It was this conflict of interest that ultimately schooled Weiss at a young age to learn a man's role in a few areas of aristocracy.

Dancing was one of the primary ones, and Weiss couldn't have been more grateful. They weren't the only couple on the dancefloor, and several others were too. Still, it wasn't until Jaune had Pyrrha in his arms that things really started to heat up. There was just something magnetic about the couple that made other want to join in, and that was something Weiss was eternally grateful for.

"Thank you…" Weiss murmured, so quietly that only Blake would be able to pick it up. "For opting not to wear the accompanying ribbon, I mean."

"Ruby talked me out of it."

"Remind me to order more of those instant cookie mixes she loves so much."

"Yes dear."

"Honestly though, I'm glad she did." It was silly how much Weiss enjoyed when Blake avoided those ribbons outright. "I'm also a bit surprised she made a strong enough argument to get you to concede."

"Ruby has always made convincing arguments. It's merely that I wasn't able to make a proper rebuttal this time." Golden eyes were flicked to where the sisters stood, keeping a proper vigil on the surroundings. "I wasn't the one who toppled your father over whilst holding a glass of milk."

Weiss laughed, recalling the memory. It had been quite the first impression. "No, you most certainly weren't."

As the song ended, Winter approached from off to the side. Offering a small, if somewhat amused bow, she greeted Blake. "May I cut in?"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Winter Schnee was the polar opposite of her little sister in many ways. She was just as regal, equally rich, and had many skills to recommend of her. Outside of that, the sisters held different interests in almost everything. Winter fancied herself a military woman through and through. Weiss fancied herself a huntress, even if her current job title didn't reflect that. They were both blunt women, with a sharp wit. Winter was far less diplomatic, choosing to stand out as a woman of power, rather than a symbol of authority.

It was no question that the upbringing of a socialite rubbed off on her. She was a very competent dancer. Whisking Blake across the dance floor was second nature, and all jokes of her princely behavior aside, Weiss wasn't the only one wearing a suit. Winter also carried her ceremonial weapon at her hip, acting as both guard and guest during the ball.

"It's good to see you again." Winter said honestly, a true smile on her face. "I was worried Weiss might not be able to convince you to attend."

"I always attend." Blake replied. "Just never like this."

"Yes, that's true." Winter conceded. "But this is your proper station, no matter what our attendees have to say about it."

"So the both of you keep saying."

"We say it because it's true."

Blake suppressed a grin when she noticed that Weiss was now dancing with Jaune. It was amusing to see the shorter woman flustered by Jaune and his more than commanding lead. There was always a competitive air about the two of them. Weiss reluctant to submit, and Jaune perfectly at home on the dance floor, giving her a run for her money. Weiss almost always played right into his hands, and this evening was no different. Weiss finally gave in, much to the amusement of their many friends.

"I'm glad you could make it, Winter." Blake went on to say. "With all of the mess happening in the north, Weiss hadn't been sure if you'd be able to find the time."

"New recruits always take time to train." Winter nodded, the annoyance at the newbies evident. "It doesn't help that the military has been becoming more selective in the sorts of people they've been brining in."

By that, of course she meant the exclusion of Faunus. Blake didn't even need to guess at the reason why. "You and the general have had a few things to say about that."

Winter could only shrug. "Nothing I can say out loud to my betters."

"But, you have said it behind closed doors, I'm sure." Blake surmised. Winter nodded at this, prompting the Faunus to smile a bit as she continued. "That's more than can be said for most."

"The government can say what it wants about Faunus being untrustworthy, but in my opinion the tactical advantages far outweigh the risks of any possible intruder. Besides which, we're no safer due to the amount of humans in the ranks already. Anyone could pose a threat, and the fact it's been done before only proves my point. Unfortunately, I merely enforce the military bylaws, I don't make them." She shook her head slightly then. "Enough about my work, how are things here?"

"Afraid your sister's falling asleep at the corporate office again?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"She's been sleeping in bed properly, though, her hours are still a bit undesirable."

"So I thought." Winter sighed a bit at the legacy she had easily avoided. Weiss hadn't been so lucky, though she was far more suited to the task. "You should urge her to vacation this holiday season properly."

Blake agreed, slipping easily into the lighthearted banter that only her sister-in-law could ever provide. She was older, worldly, much more so than Weiss could ever hope to be. She was a soul born of the Atlas chill, forged by strict military regime. Though she worried for Weiss, and cared deeply for her wellbeing, they were not as closely united and Yang and Ruby were. Winter was as supportive as she could afford to be, but, her position offered very little in the way of it.

During these balls though, Winter was the perfect moment of fresh air in the stagnate pool of aristocracy and decorum.

They spent several dances speaking about more domestic matters, such as the day-to-day life in the household, or new recipes that Winter had discovered during her travels. It was all very simplistic, the sort of topics even Ruby could have delighted in. Especially when it came to the topic of newly marketed freeze dried meals to go. It finally came to an end though, as the robust general, Ironwood himself came to request a dance with Winter.

Weiss reclaimed her wife. "Please tell me you two weren't conspiring against me."

"Military information, actually." Blake teased. "How to get you to vacation in a cabin in the north during the holiday season."

"Oh, that'll go over well…" Weiss said with a roll of her eyes. "Just what we need, Yang and Ruby confined to a cabin in the dead of Atlas chill. It'll all be solid ice by that time, and chances are good we'd be snowed in."

"Yes dear." Blake agreed. "Snowed into our own personal cabin, with a fireplace, and some good books."

"And Yang and Ruby to rip the solitude to bits." Weiss shot back, though there was a hint of fondness in her voice. Just then, she felt Blake's hand journey to the small of her back. An action Weiss had long since accepted as Blake's warning to others. She followed Blake's gaze to a councilman's son. A young man, no more than twenty. He had a habit of making eyes of the rich and famous.

"Blake…" Weis warned softly, knowing that hardened golden gaze anywhere.

"He should know better." Blake growled lowly, so no one else heard her.

"Knowing better, and acting better are two different matters entirely." Weiss leaned into the touch anyway, trying to appease her affronted lover. "Was he incorrect with you earlier? Do he and I need to share words?" She had no idea what caused it, but the rumble in Blake's chest was not a contented sort of purr. It was a lower rumbling octave, one unheard, but easily felt.

This mannerism was one of pain, or in some cases, intense levels of rage. Weiss suspected it was the latter.

"No, but he and I just might." Blake murmured. Her words were a cold heat, one that was fully ready to go correct some sort of misdeed. "Little upstart might need a lesson about what happens when you start drooling over a woman already spoken for."

Weiss merely sighed, ignoring Blake's possessive streak. It ran a mile wide, and so deeply that it went without saying. "So long as words are all you exchange…"

"It won't even take that." Blake murmured. "Don't worry, I'll handle this quietly."

The man in question was a Faunus who didn't look it in the slightest. Accepted easily by humans because he looked the part. Anyone with a nose, knew the truth. He was easily several times removed from his heritage, his parents didn't look Faunus either…but Blake knew…and she didn't like the gleam in the young man's eyes. Her hand journeyed to a tuxedo clad hip, pulling Weiss ever closer, as golden eyes burned dangerously.

Beginning a slow walk, she escorted Weiss near enough to the young man to give off a very low, very pointed quiet snarl in warning. No human would be able to hear it, but it got the message across, and he promptly averted his gaze to an equally rich, much more unattached young woman.

Weiss shivered, that kind of reverberation always sent shivers down her spine, and not the good kind. "Blake, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course." The dark haired woman sighed, releasing her ears from their aggressively pinned back state. Instantly calmed and cooled off because of her victory, she peered down at her wife with a tiny smile. "You know, if we ever do have cubs, you're going to have to get used to that. Our language is just as varied and important as human speech patterns…and sometimes, it is the only civilized way to get the point across."

"You're right of course. It's still unsettling though, even if you never have taken the same tone with me." Weiss admitted, Blake's aggressive displays of dominance never went further than they had to. However, that they had to be displayed at all, was a concern for the human woman. It was merely Faunus way, she knew, but it was a world filled with vocalizations she would never be able to understand. "I just wish I could understand what you were actually saying, is all."

"Even if you could understand me in my own native tongue, I'd never take that tone with you, Weiss." Blake murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her wife's forehead. "I'd never threaten my mate like that…not ever…" From the other side of the ball room, she could see Yang and Ruby zeroing in on the young man from before.

Apparently, she hadn't been the only want wanting to break his face, but she hoped that Yang would practice the same level of restraint. From the grin Yang sported though, she highly doubted it would end well for him. Perhaps Ruby would mellow her elder sister's temper.

Blake's gaze was interrupted when Ren came by to inquire if he could dance with Weiss. Crisis aversion, if there had ever been one, Blake noted, comforted by the security of her friends once again. Fox offered his hand to Blake, and before she knew it, she was being taken across the dance floor with surefootedness once more.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The ball continued like this, Blake and Weiss changing partners often at this social affair.

In part because Weiss could not afford to refuse an honest offer, and because there were enough friendly faces to keep Blake busy. Among the usual stuffy elite, there were plenty of welcome distractions. When Weiss was called away, Blake spent her time chattering with Velvet, Fox, and Coco. When sponsors sought her attention as little more than a platitude, she made sure to glue herself to Jaune and Pyrrha.

She addressed members of the board only when she was around someone willing to stare daggers into the bigots. She was alone, however, when she was approached by an all too welcome face. Beacon's headmaster was more than happy to escape the complexities of the ball, and shared Blake's sentiment as they sipped some fine wine provided by a waiter passing by.

Safely tucked away in the corner, they enjoyed their time as casual acquaintances.

"I really do wish you'd consider a teaching role." Ozpin stated jovially. "There aren't enough teachers who have your particular skill set."

"That would require moving to Vale. I can hardly part Weiss from the offices, let alone Atlas." Blake said with a soft roll of her eyes. "I'm honored you think I'm even suitable, but I just can't accept."

"A pity…" Ozpin replied. "The new amendments to the anti-discrimination laws passed in Vale. It would be nice, I believe, for the students to have someone they could relate to. It's a trying time to be a young Faunus. So many new liberties, and yet, there remains such discourse as the populace adjusts to the changes. It's very confusing to be young and in such a position, I'm sure."

"Well, shaking an angry fist at the world is what teenagers do best." Blake shrugged.

"Not only teenagers." He murmured wisely. "Truly though, in recent years our student body has seen a rise of Faunus applicants by a full sixteen percent. You were one of the few wildcards to attend Beacon. Now you stand as an example for which our youth should strive for. We have many teachers they would be unable to relate well with. Spoken word from you would leave behind an impression not soon forgotten."

"If only I could actually teach." Blake said with a laugh. "I'm a huntress, not a teacher."

"The two go hand in hand at Beacon." Ozpin replied, but nodded his defeat anyway. "A shame really, however I'll leave the offer on the table. Should you ever wish to take part, please let me know. Though, from what I hear, you'll be making a visit soon enough."

Blake blushed then, one of her ears flicking as she glanced over to Oobleck, whom Weiss had been speaking with at great length earlier. "That's the plan…"

"Ah, yes, well when you do, stop in for tea." The headmaster said with a grin. "My office is always open, and I'm sure Glynda would love the reprieve from my teatime antics."

"Is it really tea in your mug? Blake asked.

"I'll never tell."

"Is the betting pool still running?"

"Tenth consecutive year in a row." Ozpin laughed. "I'd question the amount of lien in that silly thing, but it amuses the students, so I let it be."

"It also drives Goodwitch crazy."

"That too." He replied, sipping his wine. "Which also amuses me."

"One of these days, she's going to snap." Blake murmured, knowing it wasn't far from the truth. "We almost broke her our first year, I think."

"You were a spectacularly gifted group of youngsters back then. To think, eight students able to demolish a dust-reinforced lunch room, turning it to shambles." He chuckled mildly. At the time, he had been amazed at the carnage…seeing it not as the burden that Glynda made it out to be. Rather, he had been proud of the young upstarts. "A fine display of skill, even if I would have preferred it occurring in a sanctioned battle dome. It might have salvaged the ceiling, if so..."

Blake didn't bother to mention how she highly doubted that...


	12. Chapter 12

The ball lasted well into the night before the final guest retired for the evening. Some went back to their homes, but a large number stayed on the premises. Weiss and Blake entered their rooms, but tonight they weren't alone as the double doors to the sitting room closed and Yang claimed her usual post.

"Glad that's over." Blake murmured. "I'm just not cut out for those kinds of events. They're so draining."

"I'm no better suited, I just pretend I am...Yang, you may retire as well." Weiss told her, knowing the woman had to be equally as exhausted as everyone else.

"Nah, I'm good." The blond replied, staying by the door, though she stretched her back. Several loud pops and cracks punctuated the action. "I'll stay here."

"We don't plan to exit this room until breakfast time." Weiss assured her. "We're all tired. Go get some rest, you're going to need it."

"Don't think I'd be able to sleep anyway." Yang shrugged, a seriousness in lilac eyes. "There's still a lot of Faunus haters around here…Ruby and I already agreed we're going to keep watch. Ruby's stationed outside the door." The sisters planned to be a double force of reckoning for anyone who might try to break in. Not that anyone would, but Yang didn't want to be seen as weak either.

Weiss was too tired to argue. "Suit yourself, but at least bring Ruby out of the chill in the hallway." She said then, her order succinct . "Light the fireplace, take shifts."

She padded to the bedroom, where Blake had already sleepily headed. It took immense effort not to leave a trail of laundry from floor to bed, but they both managed to force themselves to hang everything up neatly. Dressing in nightgowns and collapsing into bed, they both had to admit, their feet hurt and they were overtired. It would be hard to rest easy with so many people in their home, their training having taught them to always remain vigilant.

Blake pulled Weiss into her arms, and let loose a soft purr. It felt right to have Weiss to herself again. Without anyone giving them any weird looks. Though Blake didn't admit it outright, she was glad the other half of their old team was nearby too. Even if Weiss didn't need protecting. Feeling Weiss finally start to relax, Blake was able to do the same, the small few hours of respite well-earned and sorely needed.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Weiss didn't know how long she was out for, but she became acutely aware of the early morning hour when she felt Blake lift her and carry her into a dimly lit bathroom. A bubble bath waited, with hot water that was just too alluring to say no to. Weiss followed the ritual that she was now very accustomed with, allowing Blake to do with her as she pleased.

Blake bathed her tenderly as they shared the hot water. Soft kisses and even gentler caresses carrying away the stressors that had taken their toll.

"Mm, Blake, we're going to be late for breakfast."

"So we are." Blake conceded. "Yang's going to bring something up."

"That's hardly acceptable. We have guests to entertain."

Blake's lips pressed a kiss to the nape of her wife's neck, followed promptly by a gentle nip of teeth. "What's not acceptable is how many people were all over you last night." She pressed another kiss to that sensitive little spot, sighing away a world of anxiety that she'd been carrying with her since yesterday afternoon. "The smell was unwholesome…hardly fitting for the great Weiss Schnee."

"Oh hush." Weiss laughed. "You were dragged across the dance floor just as much as I was."

"No kidding, but at least you don't detect it the way I do."

"Speak for yourself…some people wear far too much perfume."

"And how do you think that comes across?" The playful little growl in Blake's voice made Weiss smirk as well. "My poor nose is far more sensitive than yours is. If it's bad for you, what do you think it is for me?"

"Point duly noted." Weiss sighed, melting into Blake's soft caresses.

Blake purred happily when Weiss leaned back into her embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too." Weiss murmured as a knock at the bathroom door interrupted them.

"I got what you wanted." Yang called from the other side. "You're not gunna kill me if I come in there, are you?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Smartass." It wasn't anything Yang, or Ruby for that matter, hadn't seen before. "Stop fooling around and get in here…" Beacon didn't allow for much privacy, and missions provided even less. Communal bathing in the river had been the only way to ensure everyone safety, and the amount of sponge baths they'd all endured after injury had thoroughly dashed any sense of personal boundaries that team RWBY might have had. Besides, if she had any hope of keeping Weiss in that bathtub, they both needed food.

The blonde did as she was told, wheeling in a cart of fresh fruit, two glasses of newly squeezed juice, and two cups of hot coffee. "Ah, bubble bath, gotcha…"

"As if I would care even if there weren't bubbles." Blake replied with a laugh. "Thanks Yang, it means a lot."

"Yeah, no problem…" Yang said, keeping her gaze as decent as possible. "I'll be eating my own breakfast in the sitting room. Holler if you need me."

Weiss delicately popped a blueberry in her mouth, savoring the taste. It was equally as enjoyable as the fingers dancing across her midriff and lower. "The single best argument for staying cooped up in our room for a few extra hours."

"I thought you might approve." Blake agreed lazily.

As relaxing as the bath was, Weiss thought it prudent to bring up one minor, scheduled, detail. "We have a meeting with Oobleck in the conference room this afternoon. I told him we could use his expertise. He's very willing to be of help." She partook another piece of fruit. "Before that, though, I'm going to have a word with my father…privately. It might be best to warn him outright, instead of giving him a heart attack later on."

"Do you think he'll take it well?" Blake murmured, her tone dripping in anxiety.

Weiss mulled the question over. Honestly, she wasn't entirely sure how he would react. "I don't think he'll blow a gasket, if that's what you mean. I'm sure when it comes to the company, he'll put up a fight. That's just his way."

"Weiss..."

"This baby will be my flesh and blood too, an extension of his own genetics." Weiss interrupted her. "Whatever animosity he might feel towards the Faunus as a race, I've never known him to want to harm his own family."

"Even when that baby starts making inhuman racket?"

"Hmm?"

"Our child will have catlike characteristic just like I do. As a baby, it won't be able to control them." Blake worried. It was in her nature to worry. Furthermore because of who this man was, she felt it prudent to be even more so. "What will he do the first time he hears purring, or even worse, mewing?"

The first statement Weiss was able to from to any of that was one of mild surprise. "You can meow?"

"I can make many vocalizations that I choose not to do...but never mind that." Blake sighed. "Has he ever even seen a Faunus infant up close? What's he going to do the first time he sees our cub?"

"Okay, so he's not the warmest human being on the face of Remnant. Even so, he's not that cruel." Weiss soothed as she turned around to face Blake. "Chances are, he won't know what to do. He'll probably react the same way he did the first few times you came to the mansion for holidays. He'll probably put up a lot of space, and watch from afar." She leaned in, kissing Blake deeply, taking her time to savor the intoxicating feeling before pulling back. Her words were barely there murmured, but she knew Blake would hear her. "At worst, he'll kick up another fuss or two behind closed doors. Experience tells me that'll be the worst of it."

Blake wasn't entirely sure, but chose to submit to the sensibilities of her lover until proven otherwise. There was an amused glint that made Blake take pause. "What?" She asked softly, her lips ghosting across tender skin.

"I'm just pondering…"

"You're pondering rather loudly then, sweetheart." Blake said as her hands came up to rest over Weiss's rump, pulling her ever closer. "Lien for your thoughts?"

"As if I'd need that."

"A kiss then." Blake offered, her tone sultry.

"There's just so much about your inherited mannerisms that I don't know about. I've never pressed you for those kinds of answers…" Weiss shrugged, feeling a little more than out of sorts. "When we first met, you were doing your best to blend in as a human. Then when we started dating, I just started letting you tell me about those things piece by piece...between us, it's always been a non-issue…but…" Weiss sighed, she didn't know what to say.

"To be fair, there's a lot even I don't know." Blake only had her vague memories about her own parents, and she was a predatory Faunus besides. "For example, I loved to play roughly as a child. I always wanted to be 'it' when I played tag. I like to chew, and bite things. If those types of mannerisms stem from my ancestral heritage, or just because I was just that sort of kid, I'm not sure."

"Innate hunting instinct, maybe?" Weiss offered curiously.

"Maybe. Erratic lights or small objects still attract my attention, so it's entirely possible. I've just never given it much thought before." Blake hadn't the foggiest. As a person who'd always relied more on her human qualities, she had no idea what to expect. "Outside of the basics that apply to all Faunus regardless of species, we're both going to be guessing at first…I don't know any other cat Faunus that would know."

Weiss merely sighed, sinking into her wife's embrace. "I was afraid of that…"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A gloved hand held a small crystal broach. Wilson Schnee made a point to hold the object in his palm every time his visited. A trinket he'd long since treasured that he kept here, in the family home. He placed it back up upon the mantle of the fireplace, wondering why life had to be so completely complicated. He went back to the plush sofa, sinking into it.

For hours he sat and watched the fire. There was just nothing better for him to do. Nothing, at least, that wouldn't involve further unwanted complication.

The drawing room was warm, the fire roaring pleasantly. Wilson sat comfortably, enjoying the quiet as he took his morning coffee in silence. The morning paper sitting on the side table had already found its purpose as his new coaster. He found it odd when Weiss joined him, shooing away the maid that had been tending the room as she closed the door and locked it.

Weiss, never having been good at making small talk with him since the wedding, dove directly into what was comfortable. "Our stocks remain even…"

"So they do." He replied, having already verified that.

"Ruby inspected a mineshaft up in the north that we haven't used in years. She says it might be worth building proper facilities. The amount of yellow dust located deep inside is of an unusually pure quality."

"Then you should verify these finding. Seeing as how rare pure yellow dust can be, it might prove to net some hefty profit."

"I plan to." Weiss murmured. "Doctor Oobleck from Beacon requested a few samples of dust from our northern most mines. I thought it might be prudent to get a second opinion on the one Ruby investigated. I made him the offer of allowing him to go procure what he would like."

"He is a renowned researcher." Wilson replied then, a hint of approval in his voice. "An interesting play, even for you though. Surely you stand to gain something other than profit from this venture. Might I ask what that is?"

"You know me too well." The woman sighed, licking her lips as she contemplated how best to formulate her next few words. "Listen, father…SDC, we can both agree, it has seen better days. Grandfather's efforts will have been in vain if it fails to stand up to its image during my reign."

"I'm glad you recognize this..." Wilson replied with his usual sternness. "You must make careful choices, plan better than you have been. Act with modesty and decorum, Weiss, and you will succeed in continuing our profitable trade."

"I have no intention to let the company falter." Weiss replied then, though she let just a small glimpse of her unease slip into her voice. "Although, the question of what comes after has been bothering me."

"As well it should." The man grumbled thoughtfully as he smoothed out his mustache. "You've come to seek my advice then?"

"It's more that I'm looking for your opinion." Weiss told him. "It'll happen either way, but, I'd still like to run the prospect by you."

"Hm." Wilson nodded. "What is it about the company bothers you?"

"Progeny…"

This earned her a rather odd look. One caught between confusion and annoyance. "I see…"

"This is the next best move, I believe. Both for the family, and the company." Weiss forged ahead, unable to stop herself now. "Blake and I are going to speak to Oobleck about dust induced pregnancy. If all goes according to plan, she'll be carrying my child."

The silence fell heavily in the room for several long moments before the man slouched forward. "I don't know what you wish for me to say…"

"That you'll put this White Fang nonsense behind you, and talk to Blake properly." Weiss all but begged.

"And why on earth would I ever do that?"

"Because she wasn't the one that murdered mom in cold blood."

"That is none of your concern."

"It is. No matter what your late wife was to you, she will always, always be my mother too. You can't argue genetics, or a little girl's fondest memories."

"Weiss, what nerve do you think you have brining that up!?"

"Enough that you'll listen!"

They were both standing now, and though Weiss was much shorter than her father, she was every bit his daughter. "I've listened to you for years, cowered under your rage, rolled my eyes at your off colored remarks! I have afforded you the luxury as the head of this family, and now you'll do the same for me!" Letting loose a shaking breath. "I am the head of this family now…you will defer to me…you owe me at least that much respect."

Wilson sat down slowly, waving his hand as an incentive for her to continue. He sat with his chin up, as if his nose was upturned in silent defiance. Weiss sat back down in her seat slowly. "I know how your mind ticks, father, but she doesn't. For you, it's just a matter of bloodline and lineage. Seeing the human race as the privileged of society…but Blake doesn't understand that. She doesn't have a concept of how you'll react when she carries our child."

"Then that burden is hers to bear."

"You've made it no easier for her."

"I have done the absolute best I can."

"Then do better…" Weiss demanded quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Wilson asked, the heat in his voice returning.

"I am not asking for your blessing in this matter."

"That much, I assure you, is obvious."

"I'm asking you, as my father, to acknowledge the fact that my progeny will be Faunus." With gritted teeth, Weiss forced out her next words less like an order, and much more like a plea. Perhaps, deep within the pits of her heart, where the last hints of warmth for this man resided, it was. She hated to admit that she was begging, she'd never say it outright…but she was. "It would mean something to me…something very dear, and very precious…if you could set aside your rage for one goddamn hour, and talk to Blake properly…that's all I'm asking you to do..."


	13. Chapter 13

Armed with a fresh, full pot of coffee, Weiss took a breath to steady herself. A few moments ago, Yang had come in with some warmed baked goods to go with it. Then she stood quietly by the door. Weiss sat down by Blake's side, the silence completely deafening. Bartholomew Oobleck was unwaveringly calm, and that little detail was off-putting as he scanned a few records he had particularly asked for. Among the files were known medical records, as well as a few other dust related documents.

Finally, he closed the covers to all of the information. "So, dust induced pregnancy, yes, I see. It can be a fairly straightforward procedure, but, it is a hybrid fertilization process."

"So," Weiss began worriedly. "It's possible?"

"Oh, of course, of course. We've come a long way in such advancements." He said happily. "Was it ever a question of ability?"

Weiss began to color slightly. "Well, between two human women, no. However, I've heard that it becomes harder when attempting to use the DNA of both a human and a Faunus."

"Hmm, well, it can be difficult, yes. However, you're both young. Age does play a factor, and you are within ideal ranges." A fond smile reaching his lips. "The most important thing is to remain calm, and for the carrying mother to manage her aura levels." He took a long swig of his coffee. "Which one of you would be carrying to term?"

"Blake…" Weiss replied quietly, a blush on her cheeks.

He zeroed in on the woman in question. "Blake, you will have to go onto aura inhibitors before the procedure, and for the duration of the pregnancy. Are you agreeable to this?"

Blake and Weiss shared a look. Deep down, Weiss had been afraid of that. She bit the inside of her cheek. All of her reading had implied that the mother's aura could hurt the growing fetus. Dust was not a natural byproduct of the body, and the womb would see it as a foreign invader. Inhibiting aura was the safest way to ensure a healthy child…it was that decision that had brought Ruby to work in-house.

...But now Weiss started to worry. Was Ruby's protection alone going to be enough?

"Guys, come on…" It was Yang who spoke up. "We got this. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, Blake…and Ruby won't either."

The cat Faunus nodded…meeting Oobleck's gaze. "It'll be strange, not being able to use it. I've had my aura activated ever since I was a small child." Blake said, when deep down her nerves were already starting to twist and turn. "I don't think it'll be a problem. I'm sure I'll be able to adjust."

"What about my aura, and my semblance?" Weiss asked then. "It's genetic."

"Will your semblance be passed on, you mean?" He swigged at his coffee. "It's plausible, semblances are most often inherited from the father's gene pool. You would be the paternal parent in this arrangement." Oobleck said to Weiss. "You must keep in mind though, dust is not a perfect science. It does tend to latch onto and favor recessive genes…that is to say, the resulting child normally appears much more like the mother than the father in these instances."

"My father had a tail and ears…" Blake murmured quietly. "Is it possible that they'll pull from my recessive genes? Could they look even more catlike, than I am?"

"That's hard to say, really." Oobleck said, cocking his head to the side, methodically thinking. "Keep in mind, Faunus traits are also recessive. That's why your ancestors….first and second generation Faunus…looked like bi-pedal variants of the animals they evolved from. Those traits were bred out over time. As time goes on, those traits will continue to be breed out."

"Really?" Blake asked.

Oobleck nodded. "Especially because Weiss is fully human." He replied tapping his fingers into the table as he fidgeted in thought. "However, I can say this. Your children will probably still look Faunus either way. Even if it is only in the eyes. Also, you must bear in mind, there is also the rather large guarantee of multiples."

Weiss nodded as she adjusted herself in her seat, rolling her shoulders only slightly. "Possibly twins, you mean? We both suspected that already."

Oobleck leaned forward a bit. "Goodness no." He said all too seriously. "That, I'm afraid, is a gross oversimplification of the matter at hand."

Weiss was about to speak, but, Oobleck sped right into his explanation. "Blake is a cat Faunus, which naturally raises her chances of multiples. When you consider the fact that we will be placing more than one fertilized egg into her womb in hopes that at least one will take, that possibility raises even more so. What you must understand, is that this is, in essence, an in vitro fertilization…merely with dust infused eggs accounting for the other half of the offered DNA instead of sperm."

"So in our case, you would say multiples is a sure thing?" Blake asked.

Oobleck nodded, sipping his coffee once more. "Indeed. Very much so." He cleared his throat, folding his hands onto the table. "According to my studies, anyway. As the collected data from across the four major academic safe holds suggest, even humans face higher standards than normal. For example, for a human women in your age range, there's a roughly twenty-nine point one percent chance of twins."

Weiss and Blake tried to keep up with him, but it was proving difficult.

"Of this," he continued, "the possibility of having identical twins happens in about four in every one thousands births on record…and those are merely the figures we have for human women." He paused, sipping his coffee once more.

"…and the figures for a Faunus?" Weiss asked.

"Inconclusive!" Oobleck said, finger upraised as if he'd had some sort of realization. He merely used that finger to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "It is a case by case basis. Species comes into play, as well as the number of eggs we put into her womb…and, if they decide to split or not…factor in the dust, and you've got a very potent cocktail for a full litter." He gave Blake a somewhat sympathetic look. "Do you happen to know what cat specie you hail from?"

Blake bit her lip… "Does it really matter?"

"Perhaps, insofar as for my own personal theories."

"Unfortunately, I'm not exactly sure." Blake tried to think about it, but she couldn't come up with an answer. "I was an only child…I don't remember any siblings…but my parents died when I was young, so there's really no way to be sure."

Oobleck took a moment to digest this. "We will do a blood test, trace your ancestry. That, I believe is the best course of action…" He proclaimed quietly, giving no room to question this fact. "For the sake of clarification, let's say your genetics were traceable to say…a panther…you'd be prone to a smaller litter size naturally. If your genetics were traceable to a wild cat breed of some nature, or even a domesticated cat, that litter size would be much, much larger. This would be information I'd need to know, in order to properly decide how best to proceed." He then looked to Weiss. "I trust you have the medical facilities available to perform these tests?"

Weiss nodded, as Blake squeezed her hand under the table. Weiss ran her thumb over those nervous fingers, before sliding her hand to Blake's thigh, resting her palm there as her thumb ran soothing circles over the fabric of Blake's black leggings.

"Right, well, we'll do that first then...oh, after an obligatory fast, of course." He jotted down a few notes about what needed to be done, and a letter to the Schnee family doctor. "These are the analytics I want. Any family doctor should be able to perform the blood draw and send for lab tests. Considering the confidentiality of this particular case, I'd like for you to come to Beacon with the results yourselves once you've received them. We can have a proper meeting at that time, and discuss our next course of action."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was all so similar to a normal pregnancy, and yet, so different. As Oobleck had explained at length, there wasn't a lot that changed between human and Faunus anatomy. The largest discrepancies were in the finer details. Nocturnal eyesight, and better sensory perception. Things that would, at most, minimally alter skeletal structure, like a tail. Blake's term would be roughly nine months, the same as any human woman.

Blake had adhered to Oobleck's orders, making an appointment with the family doctor after following the dietary fast. She also received her aura inhibitors, which she started taking the very same day. They would have to wait a week for the blood test results though, a fact that made her edgy.

She'd always thought herself to be simply a cat Faunus. She never gave any thought to the type or breed of her heritage. When she thought back, she knew she looks most like her mother…but her father's traits were very much animal-like.

Blake was as restless as could be, thinking of all the possibility that could turn out to be true. It didn't help that their guests from the ball were all slowly departing on and off throughout the day, leaving the mansion feeling empty again. Thankfully, she was given an all too welcome distraction when Sun came to visit.

He'd brought his child along with him, which was always a delight to Blake's day.

"I don't know how you managed to have such a mild mannered little boy." Blake noted when Sun had encouraged him to run off and play…something that took coaxing from Ruby. She was, eventually, tackled by the exuberant young monkey Faunus. "I thought for sure he'd take after you and become such a little terror."

"Are you calling me a hard-ass?" Sun asked, grinning.

"Lucky, actually." Blake corrected gently. "I thought for sure he'd be trying to harass anyone and everyone at this point."

"Eh, it's the Wukong charm…"

"Oh, completely…" Blake answered dryly. "And you say Neptune hasn't rubbed off on you in all the wrong ways…" Still her golden eyes fell to the evergreen nearby, a rather tall specimen, if Blake did say so herself. Somewhere in the mix of those thick branches Ruby and the child were hiding someplace. Exactly where, Blake wasn't entirely sure. They were somewhere in the gigantic thing. "It seems like Zhu has taken a liking to Ruby."

"That's my boy…has a good eye for the finer things in life."

"You are so full of it." Blake mouthed with a laugh, so not to be overheard. "Honestly though, Sun, aren't you just a little bit concerned?"

The blond man sighed. "It's been hard, Blake. Harder than I can even put into words."

"Ruby told me about the two of you…" Blake said to him softly enough to get him to look at her. "I know you didn't have your head up your ass. It wasn't even the season…but, still..."

"Raises eyebrows, huh?" Sun nodded, flicking his tail towards the warm mug of hot chocolate that sat on the table. "We didn't plan on it, but it just happened."

"Please tell me you were at least using protection…"

"The first time, no…the other times, yeah…"

Blake rolled her eyes, afraid to ask how many times they'd been meeting up in the mines recently. Instead, another question came to mind. "It hasn't even been a year yet…do you really think you're ready to move on?"

"Listen, I loved Octavia…some part of me always will…" Even when he thought about it, tried desperately to wrap his head around it, he still couldn't fathom the enormity of his loss. "I remember the first time I faced team NDGO in the ring…the first time I laid eyes on her…and for all of Neptune's idiocy aside…I knew that those girls were good people. It was easy to fall in love with her after graduation…especially when on those big hunting missions." He shrugged then. "I guess, when you get down to it, that's the heart of the matter…"

"I don't follow…"

"You lead a safe life Blake…but me and Neptune? And the survivors of NDGO? We're hunters, we live, we love…fleetingly…and it's gone all too soon…" A sound of giggling and the plops of crunching snow drew his attention. Both Ruby, and his little boy covered in the white fluff. It made him smirk, something that was only starting to get easier to do. Only, truly, because of Ruby. "See that, Blake? It's hard not to fall in love with that. Even I can't make him laugh like that anymore."

"Hence is my concern." Blake's golden eyes narrowed. "He's just a little guy, too little to remember Octavia at any rate. What if he starts attaching himself to Ruby?"

"Would that really be so bad?"

"Is that what Ruby wants?"

"We're…still trying to figure that out…figuring us out, I mean."

"Is that what you want?"

Sun nodded, his face growing serious. "If I thought for a second that I stood a chance, I'd take her to a courtship…"

Blake very nearly did a spit-take. She knew the gravity of that statement all too well. For monkey Faunus it was the highest request for affection. They'd go missing for days, sometimes even weeks or months. It was, in fact, such a journey that had started Sun's relationship with Octavia…it was another such length of time away that had eventually led to the announcement of a human wedding, even though Octavia was already romantically involved with Sun…and lastly, the final missing adventure caused Octavia's pregnancy.

Blake had no idea where Sun took Octavia, and such things were never spoken about due to the personal implications of the event itself. One thing was for sure though, monkey Faunus took their dating rituals particularly seriously. For him to even want to settle back down again so soon was a huge shock. "You're…you're really serious about her, aren't you?"

"I've always liked Ruby." Sun smirked, but then it faded into a softer, more understanding smile. One that soon turn wistful as that faded too. "She's fun to be around. Spending time in the mines with her, she's different…softer I guess…and I got to admit, she's helped me cope in more ways than one." He tapped his fingers on the table, lost in thought before meeting golden eyes once more. "She gets it…I don't even have to say a word. She's never once tried to compare herself to Octavia either, she's her own person…lives in her own way. To me, that's so hugely important."

"So…the weekend that Ruby requested off…"

"Nah," Sun shook his head. "Can't be this weekend. Got an extermination mission down south…I just wanted to stop by, catch up with you and take Ruby to dinner. Oh, yeah, thanks for offering to babysit."

"It's no trouble really…you know we love having him."

"Still, Blake…thanks, I really mean that." Sun said genuinely. "I never would have been able to keep my job if it wasn't for you guys."


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby sighed contently into the kiss, leaning into the warm palm that cupped her cheek just so. Sun was always so careful with her. She wouldn't mind it, if only he wasn't so skittish. It wasn't any question as to why. She didn't exactly have a lot of experience in relationships, and of those, a large majority had been of the negative sort. She had the scars to prove it, and she could see the clear upset in Sun's eyes every time he saw them.

Like every huntress, she was used to injury though. When his thumb caressed one particularly long scar, she laughed, breaking the kiss. "That tickles." She murmured, nose to nose with him as she sat on his lap.

"Sorry." He said quietly, his words almost choked.

Ruby just shook her head. "Sun, that one was from an Ursa. And the one just above it was because I fell out of tree. I was four, didn't have my aura back then."

His eyes sparkled softly with understanding. "Oh, whoops." He very suddenly felt foolish.

"Not every scar I have is because of Scarlet." Ruby told him gently, knowing that Sun still felt guilty about that fact that his now ex-teammate had intentionally hurt her.

He'd taken it as a personal betrayal, never thinking Scarlet David could do such a thing. "Yeah, I know, but-"

She kissed him quick, but then replaced her lips with a finger. "Nu-uh…" She scolded, though her voice was unbelievably soft. "Nope, you're not allowed to do that…" She leaned in, kissing him again, this time lingering. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders. His touch felt good to her. It felt safe. "I trust you, and that's all that matters, okay?"

He nodded, not trusting his mouth to behave. He really, really wanted to apologize for the umpteenth time. To hold her in his arms and protect her from anyone who might ever try to harm her ever again. It was too soon to say the other set of words on the tip of his tongue. In fact, he was afraid to say them. Afraid that if he did, he'd doom himself to losing her.

He sighed into her shoulder, laying kisses along her collar, coming across a very brutal animalistic looking gash. It was old, that was for sure. "And this?"

"Oh, that? I don't really remember. Yang gets this guilty look if she stares at it for too long, though." Ruby looked down. "Yang says she took me exploring when that happened. Beewolves are all over in Patch. They attacked us, I guess."

He'd erase it if he could, but he couldn't. He settled for kissing that damnable scar, trying to make it into something happier, something safe. He'd kiss and caress all of them better, make his love for her into a balm that would chase all of the terrors of Ruby's past away.

"Sun…" Her breath hitched

The way she said his name, music to his ears. "Hmm?" He pulled away to look at her.

"I'm not glass." She said, a little smirk pulling at her lips. "You don't have to be so careful all the time."

"Yeah, but I like to be." Sun blushed deeply.

"Condom?"

Licking his suddenly dry lips, he nodded. "Left vest pocket."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked, her troublesome little smile melting any and all of his inhibitions.

He always held himself back for her sake. She was always the instigator of their bedroom frolics, or as it had been occurring most recently, the forest at the back of the manor. Wrapped up in thick thermal blankets among the Atlas chill. The moonlit sky their only light besides the twinkling stars. The outdoors were second nature to them, and for Ruby, there was nothing better than feeling Sun's warm body pressed against hers.

He was aroused, and she knew it.

There was no way to ignore that fact. Not with Ruby straddling him, wiggling her hips tauntingly. His breath was fleeting as he swallowed hard, his arms wrapping around her more fully as he flipped them. Carefully resting her body on the thick warm blanket below, he pulled the one wrapped around them more snugly. Satisfied with their cocoon, he kissed her deeply then, letting his mind sink into the moment…  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Has anyone seen Ruby?" Yang asked, clad in her pajamas. "I've looked everywhere."

"She went out shopping for camping supplies with Sun. They were going to have dinner someplace after." Weiss supplied. Just what they were likely to be using those supplies for, Weiss could only speculate. It wasn't any of her business anyway. That area had been strangely devoid of small woodland Grimm as of late. An interesting little detail, surely, but one she wasn't going to bother Ruby about.

"Still?"

"Very likely."

Yang thought about that. Zhu was already asleep, curled between Blake and Weiss on the sofa. His little tail was wrapped around Blake's wrist. As always, at this time of night Yang was off duty, and Weiss made sure her own weapon was on hand. The blonde took in the sight with distance amusement before she checked her scroll. "Kind of late to be eating, isn't it?"

"They probably stopped in at the pub." Blake shrugged. "You know Ruby's been bored out of her mind around here. She's probably enjoying her night out."

"So long as she doesn't wake up with a hangover." Yang shrugged, plopping down on the floor in front of the fire. "I've upped the security around here. We're going from two guards at every station to three. At the corporate office it'll be four instead of two."

"Isn't that overdoing it just a little bit?" Blake asked.

"Nah…" Yang muttered distractedly. One of the maids walked by, meeting up with one of the household guards. Yang's gaze following the leggy dark skinned woman as she greeted the man. They both winked at Yang before waving and heading off to their own bed for the night.

"You have no shame, do you?" Weiss grumbled.

"Oh please, it's just off the clock flirting…I've never done anything with them." Yang said, being completely honest. "Besides, he's one of my best shooters. I got to keep morale up somehow."

"Hmm." Weiss considered it. She never did understand Yang's overtures.

"Oh, come on, it was just harmless flirting!"

"You still haven't learned your lesson." Weiss told her, wagging a finger. "All of that in-house skirt chasing will catch up with you eventually."

"Ruby's got a social life outside of this mansion." Blake noted softly. "You should have one too, Yang. When was the last time you went out on the town?"

"I've got everything I need." Yang brushed off, flopping across the floor, stretching exhaustedly. "I've got enough to do without leaving the Schnee grounds. Besides that, why go looking for dates when I can casually share a drink with any of my single co-workers?" She rolled over, resting on her back. "It's just like Beacon. Plenty of good people, and new ones coming in all the time. Never a dull moment, really."

"You make it that way." Weiss sighed at length. "At least half of the pandemonium is your fault."

"And I do manage to fix it, most of the time. Besides, you can't say I don't mix it up." In fact, that's what bothered Yang about Ruby. "I mean, yeah, Ruby goes out and stuff, but it's only with the people she knows. Outside of the friends we went to school with, can you honestly name one new buddy she has?"

Weiss and Blake tried to think about one, but they had no new names to add to the list. There was a list of people that Ruby tolerated, but she didn't call them just to chat. She never invited them to go someplace for fun. The silence dragged on.

"See what I mean?" Yang asked smugly. "Ruby's still the wallflower she's always been."

"It's not as if that list is small by any means." Blake defended with a soft laugh. "Some of us aren't inclined to befriend everything that moves."

"A shame, really. Plenty of friends to have, she's just got to ask." Yang shot back. "Toss me a pillow. Designer carpet looks fine and all, but damn it's hard to lay on."

"You could use the other sofa like a normal person." Weiss tossed her one of the throw pillows nearby.

"Ah, that's the ticket." Yang sighed, fluffing the baby blue square of cloth and feathers. "Just like Patch…"

Weiss rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. Yang and Ruby only seldom journeyed back to their homeland by themselves. In part, it was due to work, but that wasn't the only factor. The distance was a drawback too. With Ruby's adventures carrying her deep into the mountain regions of Atlas, she had been gone more often than not. It was impossible to leave her behind, but now, that was subject to change.

Weiss didn't say it out loud, but she was largely considering a vacation at the Xiao Long household.

Footfalls approached from the main hallway, and everyone inclined their heads towards the door to see Sun and Ruby. They were still bundled for the warm weather as they greeted everyone quietly. "Sorry we're late." Sun replied, looking down at his young boy. "We lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it." Weiss replied. "I've prepared a room in the same hallway that Yang and Ruby board in. You're more than welcome to stay the night."

"I…wouldn't want to cause any trouble." Sun replied, hefting Zhu into his arms. To his credit, the kid slept like a rock, and didn't mind being flopped around. "We're not too far away from the Schnee Inn. Neptune and I are staying there...immaculate place, by the way."

"Thank you." Weiss said, taking pleasure in the compliment to one of her newest ventures in real-estate. "However, you really shouldn't be doing that. I live just up the road. We have the space for you here, Sun, utilize it whenever you need."

"It's no trouble." Ruby added.

"No trouble at all." Blake agreed quickly. The smell was wafting so thickly, that she couldn't dare miss it, even if she had dearly wanted to. She gave Sun a knowing little glance, but didn't murmur a word about it. Instead, she remained pleasant and inwardly amused. "Besides, it's ridiculous for you to have to walk in the fall weather. There's almost a foot of more snow coming this way."

"She's got a point." Yang chirped from her place, none the wiser. "A few more huge storms are going to be hitting us soon enough."

"Well, I mean, if you're sure." Sun laughed...

"I'll show you to your room then." Ruby said, a happy little note in her voice, as she led Sun out of the room.

Weiss and Blake shared a knowing look, wordlessly placing their bets on whether or not the guest room would be used. Sun was a crafty guy, and he was one of the few able to give the guards the slip. Chances were good that Ruby would likely sneak him into her room. Wisely, neither one of them commented.

It was Ruby's choice to tell Yang, and they wouldn't force it.

"I think I'm going to crash out, too, actually." Yang said as she picked herself up off the floor. She put the pillow back on its respective furniture. "Thanks to all of the schedule shuffling, I've got to make sure the armory is all figured out…tomorrow is totally going to suck, no two ways about it."

"If it'll be too much for you, just ask the armory to send up the supply report themselves."

"And risk getting sloppy results?" Yang asked. "Weiss, come on, we hired my Signal buddies. Not saying they're not great at their jobs and all, but ask them to put all of that stuff on a spreadsheet? You've seen what happens…"

"Indeed." Weiss replied all too unhappily. "They are not suited for the office. That much will always be true." The people down in the armory were some of the best of the best. Trained by Qrow, vetted by Ozpin. You couldn't ask for a better team of rag-tag weapon enthusiasts. "If you're going down there anyway, bring back the ballistics reports for that new high caliber dust round."

"Under one condition..."

"And that would be?"

"When my gear headed sister wants to play with the rounds, warn me." Yang grinned, but there was more than just a bit of truth to that statement. "I don't wanna be anywhere near that blast radius...night Blake, night boss. Catch you tomorrow."

"Yang if you call me that one more time, I'm going to use you as my practice dummy."

"Yeah, yeah…" Yang waved over her shoulder. "Night guys..."

"Goodnight." They called, allowing Yang to get some distance before Blake turned to Weiss. "How long have you two been keeping Yang in the dark?"

White eyebrows lifted playfully. "Are you implying that I'm taking part of Ruby's elaborate subterfuge?"

"The implication is still wafting around the room." Blake supplied with a laugh. "How long's it been, one month? Two?"

"Since Octavia passed on, actually." Weiss said, noticing her wife's golden eyes grow wide. "Oh, no, don't misunderstand." She corrected quickly explaining herself. "Not the liaisons. That happened later, but my involvement started much earlier. In fact, it was my idea, unfortunately."

"Your idea?" Blake frowned softly, concerned. "How so?"

"Well, after the funeral, Neptune called me. He said he couldn't get Sun out of the booze bottle for the life of him." She leaned against Blake, her lips forming into a thin frown of their own. She recalled the situation at hand. "Naturally there was nothing I could do about his drinking habits, but, I suspected Ruby might. So, I sent her on a few seemingly pointless scouting trips."

"And she always calls Sun and Neptune for those…" Blake bit her lip. "Which is why you outright demanded that Ruby only hire one hunter. You wanted her to take Sun."

"Indeed, the only problem was, it worked too well. The next thing I know, she comes home a blushing, giggling mess. A few months later, the northern mines are being overrun by Grimm. She calls Sun for those too, and one night in the office, I get a call from Ruby."

"Let me guess, it wasn't related to work."

"She told me she had unprotected sex with him." Weiss pulled away then, but only far enough to reach her glass of water. The ice clinked in her glass as she lifted it to her lips. The sound seemed so much louder than it actually was. "She was…worried to say the least."

"Of what?"

"That I was going to judge her, or fire her. I don't know how many insane notions I dispelled that night. We talked, a lot, before her worries could do any real damage."

"Why hasn't she told Yang?" Blake asked softly.

"For the same reason I didn't tell you. They needed some time to themselves." Weiss answered honestly. "This isn't an ideal start to a stable relationship. She wants to be with him, but we've talked a lot. She's worried that this might not be the best time to make everything public. I must say, I agree."

"Well, can you really blame her after last time?" Blake left the question hanging in the air.

Weiss stayed quiet for a moment before giving Blake a guilty look. "Sun's one more emotional disaster away from diving right back into his drinking binge. He's not as strong as he looks, Octavia's death proved that…and Ruby…I know she cares about Sun."

"We all do…" Blake pressed. "No one wants to see him at the bottom of the bottle."

"Yes, that's true." Weiss agreed, a forgone conclusion in her tone. It wasn't a happy one. "Although, it takes a special kind of person to love someone who's already lain with another."

"Before you, I'd been with Adam." Blake supplied softly. "That didn't stop you from being with me."

"That's not what I mean, honey."

"Then, if that's the case…" Blake lifted Weiss into her lap, wrapping her arms around the woman. "What do you mean?"

"This situation pulls at her heartstrings in a way you and I would never be able to really fathom." Weiss began, her words tripping over themselves in a waterfall that could only come from the complexities that was, inexplicably, Ruby Rose. "She's filling a void in Sun's life. Think about it though, that's not the only hole she's trying to come to terms with…"

"Oh my god…" Blake had been worried about that, but not from Ruby's perspective. Faunus logic had clouded over human emotion. "Ruby's on the other side of the coin now. I didn't think of that."

Weiss nodded. "It's an easy, ready-made family. One complete with all of the baggage Ruby grew up with. She knows that life like the back of her hand." Her words quiet and uneasy. "For Sun, it's raw, painful and new. For Ruby, it's a comfortable set of personal demons."

"Then why do you sound so guilty?"

"We've all heard about the pedestal that Summer Rose was put on." Weiss shrugged, it was hard to explain. "Zhu doesn't have an older sibling to look out for him, and Sun's not nearly as well put together as Taiyang…I just..." Blue eyes looked over to the frames on the mantle. Pictures Weiss with her own sister. Photos of the Schnee family as it had once been. Photos of what it was now. Ruby, Yang, they were part of it. "I suppose, I don't want Ruby to bite off more than she can chew."

Blake hissed at the implication, hot air slipping passed her teeth. "They have us, sweetheart. The amount of love and support they have…they're not alone in any of this."

"But does Sun know that?" Weiss asked. "Innocent until proven guilty has never been my strongest suit. It most certainly isn't Yang's when it comes to Ruby's safety."

That question took Blake a while to work out. On the one hand, the answer was yes. Sun would easily be accepted, no question, but then Blake slowly started to fathom Yang's perspective. "You mean, because of before…with Scarlet?"

Weiss closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side. "I'll be honest, when Ruby told me she had unprotected sex, I wanted to beat the daylights of him. Part of me still hates the idea that Sun didn't formally ask for Yang's approval first...but that's just my upbringing." She wrapped her arms around Blake. "The only reason I haven't told Yang, is because Ruby's found some measure of catharsis in all of this. If they want time to sort this out on their own, it's the least I can do."


	15. Chapter 15

The wind-chill stated it was nearly fifteen below zero. Artic winds were gusting in from the north, bringing with them a rather sudden storm. While not uncommon to see snow in the middle of fall, it was causing havoc on all major roads. Snow and ice were falling at an alarming rate, and the SDC plows were struggling to keep up. Atlas natives were used to this angry weather, and went about their day without a care in the world.

Tourists called off their travels, stranded until further notice. Blake shivered, wrapping her bow around her ears as she made her way to the mail box. She'd been checking it every single day, waiting eagerly for the paperwork from her blood tests. Every morning at breakfast, her dour mood proved that the packet of information hadn't come.

"Blaaakkke!" Ruby complained, hip deep in cold white fluff. "Hurry up…" Toppling forward, she crashed into the drift, fumbling around before standing back up.

"I'm trying." She called over her shoulder, but the snow reached her thighs too, slowing her down. Inside, a yellow envelope waited for her. Sealed in triplicate and coated with a red dust bar-code. If a scroll without clearance tried to open it, or, if the package was forced open, the information inside would combust. Hugging the package to her chest, she made her way back to the house, and inside.

"Ruby, do me a huge favor…" Blake said quietly. "Tell Weiss I want to take breakfast in the library, and ask her to meet me there."

"But I'm not supposed to let you out of my sight." Ruby lamented, shaking the snow off of herself to the best of her ability.

"I know, and I normally wouldn't ask that, but there are no strangers in the house right now. Please?" Blake asked, rubbing her hands together, trying to keep them warm as she continued to hug the parcel. "This is really important."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. Blake looked excited. "Well, okay, but If I get in trouble, I'm telling Weiss it's your fault."

"Thanks Ruby." Blake said, pulling the girl into a hug before charging down the hall to one of her most favorite rooms in the house. With great care, she used her scroll to scan the dust-infused bar-code, dispelling it completely. Then she tore her way inside the packaging, revealing a thick stack of medical transcripts. With baited breath, she flipped passed the first few pages, coming to what she had been looking for.

Her family ancestry, of which, there were multiple pages.

Like most Faunus, her family line was as wide spread and varied as they came. She didn't understand the scientific names, but immediately looked them up. Palms flat on the table, she looked down at the series of encyclopedias and took a breath. She was so distracted, she didn't even notice Weiss coming up from behind her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, wonderful in fact." Blake said "It's just..."

"So, what are you?" Weiss asked, as if she were asking about nationality, and not a specie of cat.

"Actually, I'm a mix of different breeds." Blake replied, almost in awe. One of her great-great grandfathers had the bloodline of a clouded leopard. One of her great-great grandmothers hailed from the Atlas north, carrying the bygone sabretooth blood in her vines. Through the generations though, her big cat ancestry thinned out, marrying into more domestic breeds. Both her father and her mother were heavily of that variety…and so too was Blake. "I never realized how far back my bloodline went. I mean, it had to have, really...but, it's so different seeing it for the first time."

"Hey, look…this says you've got human blood in you too." Weiss pointed to a name on the list.

"All Faunus do nowadays…that's why we don't look like this anymore…" Blake murmured, flipping to a page in a history book that showed a sixth generation Faunus male. A lion variety. He was fully covered in fur, his face much more catlike, teeth predatory. He stood proudly on two legs, but there was no mistaking him for a human at all, even if he had hands and feet. "See? It's just a matter of degree."

Weiss let her fingers run across the picture, amazed by the image. Faunus history was not something she was well acquainted with, at least, not something so far removed. She frowned, thinking of the echoes of the past. It made a horrifying sort of sense that they dragged into today. No wonder humans thought so poorly of Faunus…and no wonder Faunus had struggled to find their place most places within Remnant…Weiss couldn't imagine it…and looking at Blake, she found herself awestruck.

"Weiss?" Blake asked, seeing the shimmering wetness in those deep blue eyes.

The shorter woman shook her head. "It's nothing."

"It's something." Blake said softly as Weiss embraced her. She returned it fully, having no idea why Weiss was on the verge of tears.

It was a long held saying in Atlas that came to mind. Weiss spoke it now, the bitterness in her voice clear and unmistakable. "Just something I'd always heard growing up. A Faunus is a Faunus, and that is all they will ever be." She didn't dare look back down at that book, because if she did, she'd only re-affirm what she saw there. A race of people, who at one time couldn't have blended in, even if they wanted to. "Blake, this photo is thousands of years old. Even mankind hails from animal evolution. How much more human do Faunus have to look before it'll be enough?"

"It might never be." Blake held Weiss more tightly.

Weiss made one of the most undignified grumbles Blake had ever heard, as Weiss forced their palms together. "There's no difference…"

"Well, there is, actually." Blake said softly. "My hand is bigger than yours, and I wear nail polish."

"Wonderful, I married a smartass."

"Better than a dumbass."

"How do you always mange to do that?" Weiss asked imperiously, eyes closed as she leaned into Blake's touch. "You seems to take the strangest things so well."

"It's because you honestly don't see a difference between us." Blake explained, the lightness in her voice simple and at ease. "It's hard to feel discriminated against when the people surrounding me love me as much as you do. Times are changing Weiss, and I'd have to be blind not to see that. I know Faunus have a long way to go. I won't stop doing all I can, but, if I'm not grateful for every small step forward that we do make, I'd never be happy."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blake was right, of course. Too many people had fight for their lives in order to find some small measure of happiness. The battle for equality was a long, uphill struggle. It wasn't one forged over a matter of years. Instead it would be hard won, and forever cherished. It was with that renew sense of vigor that Weiss returned to her office with her blood nearly set on fire.

She leaned over her desk, pouring over that new company policy she wanted to set into motion.

She wanted Faunus to be allowed to buy and sell SDC stock, plain and simple. She wanted it so badly she could taste it…and, maybe Blake was right. Maybe it was too soon, but Weiss would still throw every law firms she knew at that damnable clump of papers. She would do it until they were ironclad and watertight as they could be. If Blake said it wasn't ready, then it wasn't, but Weiss would damn well get it to that point.

"Weiss…Weiss? Uh, boss, you there? Uh-oh...uh, Helloooo…Icy Weissy…ICE QUEEN!"

Weiss lifted herself up from her spot at her desk, blinking at the soft buzzing of the intercom. Reaching over tiredly, she sighed. Falling asleep at her desk was never a good sign. "What is it, Yang?"

"Unlock the door before I tear it down." Yang said, her fist landing heavily on the oak door not moments later. Weiss pressed the green button on her desk, unlocking the door so that Yang came barreling in like a raging bull. At least the door was mostly safe. "What's the matter with you, stupid?"

"Watch the insul-" Weiss bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood when she saw the time. She was supposed to go home three hours ago. "Why didn't you tell me it was this late?!"

"Because I just got back from dealing with Ironwood's newest lackey. Never mind that, though, the goonies I posted outside of your door told me you ordered them not to bother you." Yang huffed a breath, this day was not going as well as she had been hoping for. "We'd better get home so that you can kiss some ass."

"I'll be doing more than that."

"Only if she even lets you as far as the bedroom door."

Weiss didn't even have to question the truth of that statement as the two of them darted out of the company headquarters. They almost forgot to lock the doors behind them. Blake couldn't keep her shift working as a security guard. The aura inhibitors made it too dangerous for her to keep her job. She had to stay home while Weiss and Yang went to work at the offices. The company closed at six, and Weiss had promised never to stay later than eight on business days.

Somehow, she'd lost track of time.

Thankfully, Yang was a speed demon, reckless as they came, and plowed down the icy roads like a suicidal maniac on a good day. She had no problem making it back to the manor in record time. Weiss could have sworn she left her heart, and her stomach, somewhere back on the highway. Entering her now quiet home, she looked around. If Blake wasn't waiting for her there, there were only three options. The library, the drawing room, or the bedroom.

Weiss nervously opted for the latter of the three, stalking up the long stairs, and down the long hallway that would take her to her room. Then she turned to yang. "Do you want to be skinned alive tonight, or in the morning?" Weiss asked Yang, knowing the blonde haired woman would get chewed out either way. They were both dead meat.

"Does it really matter?"

No, it most certainly did not. With a sigh, Weiss unlocked the door, looking around the room curiously. Blake wasn't in the sitting room, and her book was abandoned. The unfortunate truth was, the bedroom door was closed. Weiss confirmed their suspicions a moment later. Someone locked it from the inside.

"Yep…" Yang noted, popping the end of the world like a piece of gum. "She's pissed, you're screwed, I'm-"

"Would. You. Shut. Up." Before Weiss could override the locking mechanism, the door rattled and Ruby opened the door. "Ruby?"

"Oh! Sorry, Weiss…" She said, sidestepping to reveal Blake. She was laying across the foldable massage table usually stowed away in the walk-in closet. "How was the visit with Ironwood?"

Weiss internally frowned. "The visit with Ironwood? I didn't meet with Ironwood directly…Yang met with a few of his operatives." She didn't think it prudent to correct Ruby. There were other worries on her mind. The smell of catnip oil lingering in the air. It wasn't relaxation that put Blake out of commission. "It went fine, Ruby. I fell asleep at my desk though." She said, turning to heater, dialing it up a few notches. Then she went over to Blake, who was dozing in and out of consciousness. "Hi sweetheart…are you feeling okay?"

"Migraine." Blake murmured, opening her eyes only slightly. "You're late."

"I know." Weiss sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You're making it up to me later." Blake leaned up long enough to kiss Weiss properly. "Can't right now." Her ears were pinned back, trying to block out any extra noise.

Weiss hated seeing her like this. "When did this start up?"

Ruby was back at the table, working on Blake's neck. "Earlier this afternoon and it's only getting worse."

"I thought so…" Weiss said, voice intentionally quieter than usual. She changed out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable. "It's a side effect of the aura inhibitors, we were told to expect them. She never has done well with medication." Coming back into the room dressed in a robe and little else, she tied the sash tightly and let her hair down from its usual place atop her head. "And what's this?"

Blake blinked down as she looked at the bruise on her elbow. Largely unimpressed, she just sighed, closing her eyes again, talking through gritted teeth. "It's amazing what you run into with unnecessary force. I suppose that's what happens without aura." It took her some effort to sit up. Ruby poised to catch her in case she tipped backwards.

Then Yang was there. All concern and raw strength as she effortlessly gathered Blake into her arms. She placed her carefully onto the edge of the bed. "You okay, Blakey?"

"I'm fine, Yang." Blake wobbled a bit as she said this, forcing all of them to frown. "I'm just a little dizzy."

Weiss could only watch the scene worriedly. There were some days she cursed her dainty build. She could force all of her aura into her arms, allowing her to carry someone that way, but that took effort and concentration. Thankfully, Yang would always step into place without being asked. It was a comfort to Weiss that she could afford to keep such a loyal friend under her employ at all times...but it also sparked a feeling of inadequacy.

Yang, pressed her palm to Blake's forehead, looking for a fever and finding none. "Weiss, you got this, or should we stick around?"

"I'll take care of things from here." Weiss instructed, already on her way to find bedtime garments for Blake. "Thank you…" She murmured over her shoulder, leveling her eyes at Ruby, and then to Yang. "Both of you." The sisters left the couple, but Weiss wasn't focused on that. She was too busy getting Blake's bra off of her. She worked wordlessly, mentally chastising Blake for not allowing Ruby to fully help her properly.

The massage was probably a step in the right direction, but she would have benefited from being undressed, and put into a warm bath infused with the oil. Then again, she knew exactly how difficult Blake could be when it came to being coddled. The Faunus woman murmured nonsense about being fine, and not needing any help. Catnip induced delirium made the protests as slurred as could ever be, but Weiss finally wrangled her wife into a warm pair of pajamas, and got her to bed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The aura inhibitors were awful menaces to Blake's immune system, and that was putting the matter mildly. An activated aura was more than just an easy shield in the heat of battle. It was part of a body's natural defense. When fully activated, it could allow a person to endure bone shattering, spine breaking impacts. It would cauterize large gaping wounds, and instantly mend small ones. When left ignored, it still surrounded the body, killing off deadly bacteria, and shortening the span of an illness by halves, or even thirds.

Without it, Blake was forced to deal with inoculations. While she didn't mind needles, even she loathed getting stabbed over, and over, and over again over the course of several weeks. "This is ridiculous." She frowned, holding a wad of gauze to her puncture wound. "Why do grown civilians put up with this? It takes all of three seconds to unlock an aura and utilize it."

"Have you even seen Jaune?" Weiss smirked from her place, leaning against the wall.

"Point taken, but most civilians aren't trying to pick a fight with Grimm." She said, lifting the gauze only to roll her eyes. "How is this still leaking?" She asked, putting more pressure on it.

"Your body isn't used to its own regenerative properties." The family doctor, Midori replied. After she finished writing down all of Blake's newest records she closed the folder. She handed it to Weiss, who then place it carefully inside a briefcase that locked in three different ways. "Aura users tend to have thinner blood, allowing for better oxygen distribution throughout the body. To compensate, aura keeps you safe from prolonged injury. It keeps you from bleeding out."

"Handy little ability…aura." Weiss noted, even as Blake grimaced. "You'll have it back soon enough."

"Yes, she will." Midori assured. "Until then, her body will need to deal with particular conditions on its own." The doctor then turned to Blake. "That's why you've been instructed to have a diet rich in iron and minerals."

"And why I'm perpetually constipated." Blake half growled. "Damn supplements."

"That too." The aging woman nodded. "Up to this point, we've followed Bartholomew's instructions to the letter. To my understanding, you have everything you need for your trip to Vale. You can set up your consultation with him at your earliest convenience. If you need anything more, don't hesitate to ask."

"That will be all for now." Weiss replied thankfully as the old woman left the room. Weiss watched Blake shrug out of the medical gown and back into her own clothing. "Is a Saturday flight good for you?"

"A better question is, will it be good for you?" Blake asked, dragging her long thermal underwear up her legs. They weren't the sexiest thing on the face of the planet, but the weather outside was grueling as the storm slowly continued southeast. "You have that meeting with the Atlas water commissioner…"

"I'll move it back."

"Can you really afford to do that?" Blake asked, dragging up a pair of black slacks. Tossing on her thermal shirt, white blouse, and black blazer with a single button, she then shook out her hair. "I really don't want to upset your clients."

"Chances are good that this storm has caused more than one set of plumbing lines to burst. Atlas uses red dust to keep those pipes from freezing over. They probably need a larger supply. Either way, we'll have to provide it, as far as I'm concerned they can have it for free."

Blake sent Weiss a wide-eyed look. "You're donating thousands of lien worth of dust without even being asked for it?"

Weiss didn't even bat an eye about it. "The SDC can deal with the sky dumping snow everywhere. However, if the kingdom of Atlas comes to a standstill because of frozen pipelines, then it'll be more than a drought that we'll have to be afraid of." In fact, thinking of that made her send a text to her father immediately.

The last thing anyone needed was for the sewers to deteriorate. Not only would that pose a threat to the architecture of underground tunnels, it risked raw sewage to contaminate the passages under the city. Her company needed those to transport the most poisonous and deadly dust from the mines. Even her father would readily agree. The hefty donation of dust was not only good publicity, it was self-preservation.

"Well…if you're sure it won't be an imposition to leave on Saturday…" Blake nodded, as she tied a bow around her ears. "I don't want you to upheave your entire schedule just to make it down to Vale as quickly as possible." This one wasn't silk, but rather a thick, black cotton. It was burdensome on her ears, but it was better than frostbite.

"The only one imposed will be Ruby's beauty sleep…" Weiss said with a smirk. "The earliest flight leaves at eight a.m. and that means being at the airport by six."


	16. Chapter 16

"So the reason I have to get up at awful-o-clock on Saturday, is because we're flying to Vale…"

"Yes, Ruby."

"Annnndddd, we're doing this because you're finally ready to settle down and have a family…"

"Yes, Ruby."

"I'm going to be an aunt?"

By this time, Weiss hardly hold back her smile. "Yes, Ruby, in spirit and intent at least…even if not by blood."

"Who are going to be the god parents?" Ruby asked, nearly bouncing where she stood.

At this, Weiss lifted her eyes from her work, and very gently set down her pen. Of course Ruby would think to ask that. Why wouldn't she, given her own losses, after all. It stood to reason. Blake and Weiss had also thought long and hard about. "Parent…only one."

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "Really? Not two?"

"It was a hard choice, actually." Weiss replied, fingers running along a bit of paperwork before she closed it. "Blake and I weren't sure at first. Since the children are going to be Faunus, the obligatory answer was Coco, Velvet, and Fox. They have the money, the influence, and everything our children would ever need."

"Then, what's stopping you?"

"Intuition." Weiss murmured. "In the end, we both agreed, there was just something about that choice that seemed wrong somehow. We needed someone who we could trust without question to know what was best…to be able to do that without batting an eye."

"Soooo?"

"We asked Yang."

"You're kidding." Ruby murmured, amazed by that.

"She was the first to know we were even considering this." Weiss replied. "In the event something happens to Blake and I, Yang will be their guardian…in the event she is unable, then, the next in line are Coco, Velvet, and Fox, who are in charge of my estate."

"Yang's probably been gnawing at the bit about this whole aunt thing." Ruby considered then, though in truth, she was pretty excited herself. "I'm surprised she hasn't pushed you on the next flight out…" Ruby paced over to the large window, overlooking over one of the smaller courtyards.

"Are you okay, Ruby? You seem out of it."

The younger woman sighed, shoulders slumping in her signature little way. At least she wasn't poking her fingers together, but something was actually bothering her. "Oh, I'm just trying to figure out how to break the news to Yang…Sun, he gave me this the other night, and well…" She rolled up her shirtsleeve. Tied around her bicep was a woven band of brightly colored silks.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. It was fine craftsmanship. It was also similar to garment she'd worn once before. "He's getting serious…"

"Yeah, we are." Ruby admitted, her fingers ran over the silk, before she pulled her sleeve down. "We decided, we're going to give being together a real shot."

It was a gift that signified that a Faunus had taken an interest in a potential suitor. It was their version of a promise ring, and it wasn't something to be taken lightly. Weiss still had hers, safely kept in a small wooden box by her bedside. It was a scent marker, but more than that, it was a gift lovingly handmade, and always fussed over. Seeing Ruby wearing one brought back fond memories.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had the urge to scold Sun for not warning anyone. Outwardly she relented. "Okay…I'm going to help you out, Ruby, just this once." Unbeknownst to her friend, Weiss pushed a small buzzer under her desk. It sent a call directly to Yang's scroll. "Excuse the fact it'll have to be a little unorthodox."

The blonde entered the room in a short order. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Weiss!" Ruby finally caught on. "You did not just do that!"

"Yes, I just did." Weiss stood from her desk. "The two of you are going to talk, I'm going to go find my wife."

"Left her in the library." Yang reported.

"Then, I'll be there." Weiss nodded to the small wet bar in the corner. "Have a few drinks, clear the air. Yang, if you need to blow off steam after this, let me know. I'll be more than willing to step into the ring for a good match."

"What did she mean by that?" Yang asked, but Ruby wasn't quick to answer.

Instead, the girl paced back and forth as she waited for Weiss to leave. This was a talk they should have had years ago. Ruby just didn't have the words for it back then. "She means that…well, there's something that we need to talk about…I'm just…worried…and it's stupid really, but I need you to just listen. I need to get this out, and I don't know if I'll be able too."

Yang, affixed herself in a rather relaxed stance. Arms gently crossed, as her eyes narrowed gently in concern. "I'll always listen if you need to talk. You know that."

The younger sister nodded, but, she took a few more steps back and forth. "I'd like to think so..."

"Then why aren't you talking?" Yang stepped forward, her arms raised and poised for one of her crushing bear hugs, but Ruby took a few more steps back. "Sis?"

"I like being a huntress." Ruby started, her words slow, but shaky. "I like living off the land, watching the stars…being on my own…I don't like being completely reliant on others...and, so when it happened…when Scarlet happened...I was put into that position of feeling like I was weak."

The elder sister lunged, pulling Ruby into a tight hug. "You were never weak Ruby, you ju-"

"Yang please…" Ruby pled, silencing her sister, arms fighting the hold. She didn't want it to be this way.

Now, even more worried, Yang let go. Seeing the distress in silver eyes, she choked back what was going to be a retort.

"I know what you're going to tell me…but that doesn't change how I felt." Ruby pressed, standing there shaking like a leaf. These were not emotions she spoke about freely, never to Yang. Never to her older sister, who blamed herself for every little thing. "Like I was weak, like I just didn't matter…I know that's dumb, I know it's not true…and some part of me knew it then too."

"…Okay?" Yang didn't know what this was about, but she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Okay, so, after I recovered, I needed to be on my own more and more. You know…to prove to myself that I could be...right?"

"That was what you told us…" Yang's words grew thick. "Did that…somehow change?"

"I…that's…hard to say…" Ruby trailed off, walking towards the large desk, speaking more to the air in general, than to Yang directly. "I needed to know that I could stand on my own. That I wasn't weak, or worthless. I think, I've proven that…" Then, Ruby bit her lip, her two pointer fingers joining together as she paced again. "Now, the thing is, I'm at this…point I guess…in my life, where I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Ruby…you're scaring me…"

"I don't want to scare you Yang, that's the problem." Ruby rolled her eyes, one hand running through her messy unkempt hark hair, tipped red. "I know that no matter what I say, you're going to be scared. You almost lost me once, and I know…I know…you do not deal with fear well. Ever since Scarlet. Since then, you've changed. You have this militant edge to you now…this…well, whatever the heck that is…" Ruby gestured her hand up and down.

Yang took a measured breath, feeling as if she had missed a step someplace. "What does my uniform have to do with anything?"

"You didn't decide to become a bodyguard for the fat paychecks and job security." Ruby told her. "We both know this isn't what you wanted out of life."

"I don't think we're here to discuss my job title…"

"Except, that we are." Ruby sighed, frustrated, her voice cracking. "I'm not saying you regret it. I'm just saying, that you wanted to be out there under the stars, just like me. Maybe for different reasons, but you never wanted to be tied down to one place. Not ever…but then…since Scarlet, things changed…if things aren't within your control, it freaks you out."

"Are you finished bitching at me?"

"I don't want to bitch at you."

"Then what do you want out of me?"

"To believe me when I tell you, I'm okay."

"Ruby…I…" Yang bit her lip. "You gotta understand…to me, you'll always be that little baby girl that dad told me to protect…that I almost lost because I do stupid things…like take you into the woods, or let some jackass treat you like shit. I'm not going to screw up again."

"Stop blaming yourself…" Ruby bit out, and sense of worthlessness creeping back up again. Shadowboxing Yang's old demons wasn't easy. Ruby knew she just couldn't do it on her own. What was worse, the blond haired woman refused to even face them anymore. "Yang, you didn't hurt me. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I didn't do anything right, either." Yang's fists balled tightly, leather crinkling under the force.

"And I can't change the way you think." Ruby told her. "I have a hard enough time changing the way I think...I don't want to spend my life afraid of every little thing."

"Then what do you want, Ruby?"

Ruby shrugged then, lost for more words. Lost for better ones. "I may be a gear-head, and I may love my job…it's just, I want to wake up in somebody else's arms too…"

"Uh, Ruby…I really, really don't think I want to hear this…and I don't think you're ready to be hooking up with some guy."

"Well then get with the program, Yang." Ruby shot back. "I'm an adult, I have urges…and Xiao Long genes be damned, I like sex."

"Now I know I don't want to hear this." Yang's eyes turned red. "Who in the hell have you been sleeping with?!"

"Cool it, or I'm not saying…"

"Ruby Rose! I will not-"

"That's right, Yang Xiao Long. You won't!" Her sister wanted a shouting match? She'd give her a shouting match. Better yet, she'd pin her to the wall. "Get that aggressive look out of your eyes…I don't like it." Ruby demanded, silvered eyes hardened in their own wave of shimmering fury. "Cool down, Yang, or we're done talking about this…"

Yang blinked, several times, dumbfounded. Ruby rarely yelled at her, and never quite like that. It was off-putting, and more than a little intimidating.

Ruby saw Yang's eye flash back to lilac. "Are you done thinking about going ballistic?"

"That remains to be seen." Yang said dangerously.

Ruby only sighed, letting go of her sister, but feeling the weight of the situation on her. "I've found someone I can have meaningful experiences with, and I don't want to have to hide it from you. It's just, I don't want him to feel like he's walking on broken glass every time he's around you either. Yang, you have to swear to me that you're not going to start a fight…"

"I make no promises."

"Yang, I mean it."

"Fine, but if this dude lays one finger on you the wrong way…and I mean it, just one finger…"

"Sun…"

Yang derailed her whole oncoming rant. "Excuse me?"

"Sun…" Ruby said louder, more clearly. "I'm in a relationship with Sun…"  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
Yang was pissed…but only at herself.

She wasn't happy about Ruby's relationship. For a great number of reasons that kept her up late into the night, she just hated the idea. She leaned over the sprawling kitchen counter, looking at a sealed liquor bottle. She studied it closely, wondering where she had gone wrong in her life. She didn't regret becoming a bodyguard. She was happy with the life she had, more or less.

Undeniably, Ruby had been right about one thing. It was a choice Yang made out of fear.

Fear of losing Ruby, fear of losing her team…fear of becoming exactly like her mother, and losing herself. Her uncle was a raging alcoholic, her father a man devoted completely to his work. They both ran from the idea of loss. It scared both of those men, so much, that they resorted to avoidance. Yang knew, when she boiled down everything to the heart of the matter, she wasn't any different.

She'd stood on the precipice of danger one too many times. Bore witness as an observer, wishing on more than one occasion the roles had been switched. That she could be put in Ruby's place. The she could take the brunt of whatever went wrong. She remembered Blake complaining once, long ago, about her semblance reflecting her nature...Yang had always bushed that off as convoluted thinking.

"But then," Yang thought to herself at that exact moment, "What does that say about my semblance, or 'bout me?"

It wasn't a comforting thought.

"Are you going to stare at that all night, or do you actually want to drink some?"

Yang lifted her gaze to Weiss, dressed in her pajamas, a thick robe over her shoulders. She pushed the bottle to the shorter woman. "Nah, I don't want that stuff, not like this." She put her face back onto the cold counter. "Sun's up in her room right now. God, I wish he wasn't."

"So, you finally talked about the elephant in the room?"

"Monkey."

"It was a figure of speech."

"No shit."

"So, what happened?" Weiss asked slowly, as she poured two late night glasses of whiskey. She wasn't a particular fan of it like Blake was, but pretty soon, Blake would be cutting alcohol completely from her diet. A late night a drink together over a Blake's newest book purchase might be in order.

Yang didn't bother to answer, grunting in aggravation instead.

"Eloquent..." Seeing Yang so despondent halted any plans Weiss had. "You didn't throttle him, and if he's in Ruby's bedroom, that means she called him over. It would seem to me that's a good thing."

"I can even look him in the face." Yang sighed. "Here I was, ready to beat in some pervert's face in. I figured, I was going to kick some bastard creeper from one of those shady bars she goes into all the time." Yang hadn't expected it to be one of her friends. "Then I find out she's been with Sun…and it's like, what can I do?"

"What do you want to do?" Weiss asked.

"Don't know." Yang sighed. "I can't tell her not to see him. I can't threaten him." Her fist pounded the counter top. "Well, I mean, I could but that would be pointless."

"Hmm." Weiss considered those words, and the depressed attitude that came with it. "But, you're still tempted." Weiss preferred the angry side of Yang. They all did. It was easier to subvert rage, than it was to comfort her sadness. "See, it would be easier if he was a complete stranger. Then you'd be allowed to hate him. Since he's your friend, you can't do that."

Yang lifted her head again, blowing a long strand of blond hair out of her face. "Why didn't she just tell me? Something like; hey, I'm banging Sun. If you don't want a show, stay outta my bedroom. That's really all it would have taken."

"Somehow, I doubt that…"

"Okay, fine." Yang relented, rolling her eyes. "But you're right. It's not like I hate the guy."

Sitting down across from Yang, Weiss left the booze forgotten. "So, you're okay with Ruby being in a relationship with Sun?"

"Right now? Hell no…" Yang sighed then. "But…I will be."

"So?" Weiss said, popping the glass top off of a container of pretzels that rested in the corner. She plucked one for herself. "What's the real issue here?" Biting into hers, as she gestured for Yang to take one too.

"I just hate the fact that Ruby doesn't trust me." Yang pushed it back. "We used to tell each other everything…we didn't hide anything." Yang let loose a bitter laugh. "We never needed to. Somewhere along the line, that changed. I know, some part of that is my own god-damn fault, but still...it sucks, and it hurts."

"Sisters fight sometimes. It happens." Weiss said, perching her chin in her palm. "If it makes you feel any better, I almost had a few choice words with Sun myself."

"Because Ruby would just love that…"

Weiss tilted her head to the side, agreeing. She kept her mouth shut for a reason, even if she wanted to scold Sun to great length. "I know Sun isn't from what one might consider a well-to-do family. It's the only reason I haven't given him a firm lecture on the subject. He should have asked you first…or even better, he should have asked your father."

Yang let a ghost of a smile reach her lips. "You would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"Blake's hardly a fitting example." Weiss said softly. "But, for the sake of your argument...yes. I would have addressed her family properly if I could have."

"What am I going to do?" Yang murmured.

"You'll figure it out." Weiss said then. "You always do."


	17. Chapter 17

Blake swore there was something off about the scent in the air when she woke up that morning. It seemed different somehow, though she couldn't place why. Her sense of smell was keen, her sense of hearing keener. Every time Ruby passed by the bedroom door, the smell came back. This happened a few times over the course of about an hour.

Blake quickly became aware that the dysfunction in the air, for some odd reason, wafted from the younger woman. Thinking very little of the matter as first, Blake dressed and went about her morning ritual. Then, she walked out into the hallway.

There was a scent in the house…a very aggressively protective scent in the house…one that was like a big neon sign. In. Her. House.

Blake knew who it belonged to, and while it wasn't a true threat, it was annoying. She wasn't entirely sure that she liked the fact that it was in her own home. Blake took in another deep inhalation of air, frowning deeply. Yep. It was Sun leaving his mark, and it meant in no uncertain terms to keep all eyes and hands off of his girl. Ruby was none the wiser as she went about her daily chores, but Blake felt her spine crawl every time she so much as looked at the young woman.

It was a conflict of territory.

This wasn't part of Faunus custom. Her ear flicked in agitation, the smell wafting strongly again. Blake sighed, more annoyed than truly angry, but this would not be allowed in her household. She would not stand for any Faunus, friend or not, to start taking such liberties. Standing up slowly, she approached her body guard.

"Ruby…" Blake said slowly. "Roll up your shirt sleeve…"

"Uh…" Ruby did as she was told. "Oh, this?"

"That…" Blake withheld a growl. "Do you know what that is, Ruby?"

"Sun said it was like a promise ring of sorts…that one Faunus would give one to another…" Ruby shrugged. "Is something the matter?"

"No…if it's what you wanted." Blake told her, palm coming up rub at her nose, irritated senses be damned. It was just so intuitively wrong. "There's about to be a huge problem, though, if you didn't want to be scent marked."

"Scent marked?" Ruby murmured.

"Ruby…simple, Faunus related question…" Blake replied. "Did you ask him to override my scent that was on you?"

"Did I what?" Ruby shook her head. "I don't understand."

"That was all I needed to know…I need to go have a talk with Sun…nothing bad, but I need you to promise me you'll stay here for a second. I'll be right back."

"If…if you think that's for the best."

"Trust me, Ruby, it is…this is a Faunus matter only…excuse me…" Blake maintained her composure until she was out of Ruby's vision.

Then, she growled, going to locate her friend in question. He was still, as her nose told her, in Ruby's room. She didn't hesitate to fling the door open and march right passed the central seating area. The bedroom beyond was a cozy. There he was, Sun, resting none the wiser…until Blake grabbed him by the tail and yanked, flinging him to the floor. Grabbing him by the hair, she pressed him further into the wall.

"Sun…" She snarled. "What the hell…"

"Whoops?" He asked, his voice an octave higher than normal as he glimpsed angry golden eyes. He knew exactly what he'd done wrong, and submitted immediately.

"I'll give you whoops…" She said, smacking him in the back of the head. "Idiot…just what do you think you're doing claiming territory in my household?" Ignoring his well-endowed nakedness she stared him down.

"I…didn't think you would mind."

"I get that she's a human. That a lot of our rules don't apply to her, but this is my home….this is my family…I am the alpha around here, and you will respect that." Blake grabbing him by the hair again, taking a rather pointed sniff. She brought him inches from her face. "Rutting her is one thing, but mark territory in my domain again, and Yang's temper will seem mild in comparison. Do I make myself abundantly clear?"

"Crystal…" He squeaked as she let him go.

"Good, then put some pants on, and come down for breakfast…Ruby's probably worried because you don't think before you act." She replied, turning on her heel and exiting the room where the smell was the worst. Every inhalation was like another reminder that Sun wasn't only interested in Ruby, he didn't want anyone near her. It was so pervasive to the senses that it reminded Blake of her days in the White Fang.

Where every room and corridor was a battle of dominance and scent supremacy. It ignited feral, dormant, desires to reclaim her position of power in her own home. It made her edgy, as her predatory instincts told her assert her dominance over any who might call it into question. She needed to dull that scent of Sun's, and dull it quickly.

She went to her bedroom and picked out one of her sweaters, bringing it back to Ruby. "If you're going to be around me, I need you to put this on, Ruby." Blake said, crinkling her nose as she stood side by side with the girl.

"I don't even know what's going on…" Ruby did as she was told, but she just didn't understand. "Do I smell bad, or something?"

"To the rest of the world, probably not…but to me, yes." Blake sighed, leading the younger woman to the table. "He gave you…well, what would be equal to a promise ring Ruby, but you need to understand something. It carries his scent. Those arm bands are special…we use them to mark territory. Scent is one part of our communication. It can mean everything from a friendly greeting…too claiming something…"

Ruby nodded, knowing that claiming was not exactly a bad thing. Blake used the term often. "So, he did that, then?"

"In a manner of speaking…" Blake allowed, deciding to school her expression and keep it neutral. "The problem is, this is my household. I'm married to Weiss, I am the Faunus in charge…this is my territory…and since you live under my roof, that makes him a lowly beta trying to enter into my domain…which is fine, I'm happy to have him. Still, there are proper ways to go about it, and he didn't…I had to correct that."

"Yeah, like I said, whoops." Sun smirked, scratching the back of his head where Blake had tugged so hard. Actually, he'd come out of the matter lucky.

"Don't you dare do that again." Blake warned, but her own scent wafted heavily in more than a threat. It was a promise. If he made an oversight like that again, she would wipe the floor with him. "You want to mark her like that, you do it outside of this house, or you defer to me…those are your options…"

"Defer?" Ruby spoke aloud.

"Faunus term, Ruby." Sun replied simply. "I did something a little stupid, Blake corrected me. It's not something you need to worry about. We're good now."

"Indeed…Ruby, you and I will discuss that when the time is right." Blake explained, giving Sun another look. "Which is something I will decide…and Sun will mind his manners until then. You will need a shower later though." Blake replied. "After breakfast, would be best. My nose is telling me to stay away from you…since this is my house, that's actually pretty offensive…"

"Well…" Sun said, sheepishly, his tail flicking. "There are a lot of servants around here…and I just wanted to…you know...make it known."

Blake rolled her eyes at him. "Well, you certainly managed to accomplish that."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturday came around quickly, and so did the meeting with Oobleck.

The procedure sounded much more complicated in verbal communication than it was in practice. Then again, it was a much longer process than either Blake or Weiss had been fully prepared for, leaving all of team RWBY frazzled. Weiss had to set up temporary dwellings in Vale. That way, Blake didn't have to fly back and forth like a madwoman, and Oobleck could monitor her progress properly.

The problem this created was twofold.

Firstly, Weiss was flying back to Atlas regularly for business meetings. Secondly, Yang was going bonkers from the nightmare security detail became…and it would only get worse. The first step in the entire baby making escapade was the use of fertility drugs, which both Weiss and Blake had to go on. Unfortunately for Blake, the medicine had a rather particular side effect.

"I have no idea why you're getting dressed…" Yang said, having allowed Weiss to use her shower. "It's been two days, and Blake's going to be zero to sixty."

"What do you propose I do, get on the elevator naked?" Weiss replied, dressing in a clean, scent free shirt and blazer.

"Well…" Yang grinned wolfishly. "Not saying some people wouldn't appreciate the view."

"Some people more than others." Weiss looked at herself in the mirror, lacking cosmetics, hair free of its usual constraints. "I've no idea why you'd even want too. I'm not much to look at."

"Hey, I'm not a raging pervert or anything, but I hope you realize you're selling yourself short."

"I'm honestly not. My looks are suited for refinery. I'm the dainty, pretty little woman that you put on display with a huge sign that reads; look but don't touch." Weiss replied then, her words more cynical than she wanted them to be. "You're different. You have all the right curves in all the right places."

"I'd hardly call you dainty." Yang laughed at this, a dirty little grin speaking well of her thoughts. "I've seen those claw marks. You must be more robust than you give yourself credit for. I know the kind of kinks she's into…then again, there was that pair of panties I found under the dining room table that one time. You never did explain that one."

"Yang, why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Flirt with everything that moves?" Weiss said to her. "And don't think I haven't noticed the pattern, either. It may be harmless, but that the problem. The people you flirt with won't take it anywhere. You know you're doomed to fail from the start." She set down her hair brush, turning to give Yang a soft, understanding look. "You may get a quickie every now and then, but when was the last time you really let your guard down?"

Yang drummed her finger on the door frame. "That a serious question?"

"I make quips because we've avoided the topic. Our entire friendship revolves around our more acerbic tendencies." Weiss explained, feeling as even that was some sort of mortal sin. "It truly does concern me though. As much as we banter about it when the day is done, I know there's a reason you keep doing it."

"I've been thinking about that a lot recently, and you know, Ruby's right." Yang said after a short while. "I'm a control freak."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh, you are not…"

"So says the queen control freak." Yang shot back, but her grin fell. "No, really, I kind of am. My flirting extends to that. Like you said, I might get a quickie, but I don't let anything last."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I've ever felt like I had the chance. So, I just never have." Running over it in her mind, her lilac eyes trailed to the floor. "You and Blake, you two are the only ones that just go with the flow…you guys let me say what I want, don't take it out of context…you don't think I'm actually going to start something, or that I'm some kind of slut…you don't think less of me, or anything like that…you joke about it, Weiss, because you know I want you to."

"And even though you're grateful for that, deep down, you wish one of us would have taken it someplace." Weiss had always suspected that. Yang wasn't exactly subtle. "Maybe then, you would have let yourself let go…is that it?"

Yang shrugged, looked away.

Weiss broke the silence before it could consume them. "That's why it would never have worked out."

"Huh?"

"You would have been the comfortable choice, the easy way out." Weiss murmured, reaching up to run her fingers though long curly locks of blonde. "You're fun to be with Yang, and you're a really great friend. More than anyone could ever ask for. You would have given me anything I ever wanted, protected me from all of the bad things in this world. You always stood in front of us…protecting us…" She pulled away, seeing those hurt lilac eyes growing wet. "I needed someone beside me, not in front of me."

Missed chances, ignored opportunities, all of them were choices Yang made willingly at the time. She didn't regret it, but it still hurt.

"Yang, that's the difference. Blake stood…stands…by my side. She's not my pillar of strength. She's not the easy way out…we've made our lives harder by being together, and for reasons I still don't understand, she wants to be by my side." Even thinking about that was overwhelming. "It's not rational, it doesn't tick all the boxes, it isn't a fairytale. What I have with her, I know in my heart I'd never be able to have with anyone else. It's not easy, and I'm entirely okay with that."

"What am I doing wrong?" Yang asked, trying to push away the tears that just kept flowing. "I've been the best friend, the big sister, the she-hulk, my whole life. I'm always the 'comfortable' option Weiss…but if I'm so perfect, why doesn't anyone ever want me? If I have all of these wonderful things to give, why won't anyone actually take it?"

"Because you're looking in all of the comfortable places too, but, that isn't going to work." Weiss was probably in the top ten most unsuitable people to dole out hugs.

She wasn't a warm person, and she didn't like surprise contact from anyone besides Blake. Still, Yang was her friend, and the blonde deserved her best attempt, even if Blake or Ruby would have been much better suited to the task.

"Trust me, when you stand in the right place, with the right person, you'll know." Weiss promised. "It won't even be a question, you won't even have to ask, because you'll just know."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Weiss tiptoed around carefully as she entered the presidential suite. She was sure to shower in Yang's room before actually announcing her presence, and for good reason. The medicine had forcefully induced Blake's heat cycle, and it was in full swing. Weiss peeked around the corner worriedly, only just barely bracing herself for the oncoming ambush. Blake, overjoyed at the fact that Weiss was finally back, lunged from her position in one of the armchairs.

"Mine." Blake purred happily, having pinned Weiss to the ground.

"Yes, yours." Weiss rolled her eyes before she finally saw that thin rim of gold. "Blake…sweetheart..." She was in for it now. She'd left Blake alone too long. "When was the last time you had any catnip?"

Blake was all purrs, no speech. She wasted no time nuzzling that long white hair out of the way of her wife's tender neck. Eyes dilated, sharp teeth nipping at pale skin before cloth impeded her way. Quite the feral little sound protruded her lips at this, her purrs intensified to a lower, wild tone. The cat Faunus bit into the fabric and tugged, tearing into the white and baby blue fabric. Blake issued another sound at this.

Longing, and sadness, glee and arousal mixing into that rumbling whine.

"I know, I know…I'm sorry." Weiss murmured, wincing when a sharp nip to her shoulder was both pleasurable and painful at the same time. "Did you really miss me that much?"

Blake purred louder in response to this question, already making quick work of her wife's clothes. What she couldn't fumble with quickly enough, she merely shredded, leaving tattered cloth in ribbons, and Weiss struggling to determine if this was the sexiest heat cycle she had ever seen out of Blake, or the most frightening. Seemingly thrilled that she'd thoroughly murdered the fabric that had offended her, Blake started to relax, finally able to pick up her wife's scent after being separated for far too long.

Blake took in the scent deeply, curling around Weiss tightly, her frazzled senses slowly returning as her mate was back in her arms. All was finally right with the world.

"Blake I have your-" Ruby very nearly dropped the bowl she had in her hands. "Uhhh..."

Blue eyes trailed over to that familiar voice, looking up at Ruby. Her left shirt sleeve looked like it encountered a paper shredder. "I'd ask what in the world happened to you, but, I get the feeling I've already figured that out."

"Oh, yeah…" Ruby grinned sheepishly. "I kind of spooked her, earlier. I didn't mean it…honest...it just sort of happened."

Weiss looked back to her own state of disheveled undress. Her shirt and Blazer were goners, but her bra, being of the strapless variety, thankfully survived. "Oh…Blake…" Threads of apology weaved into her voice. Her hands weaved into Blake's hair, and then her fingertips trailed to her painfully pinned back ears. Weiss sent Ruby a searching look. "You know, Ruby, I expect that kind of fashion carnage from Yang, not you."

"Yeah, well, I forgot what you said about not borrowing your laundry detergent…" Ruby said shyly, placing the bowl on the table nearby. "She ambushed me at the door thinking I was you."

"It was an accident…" Blake protested, face crimson red as her voice finally came back to her. Thick with need, and slightly mortified. "I'm sorry, Ruby, really."

"I told you before, no harm done." Ruby said, brushing off the strangely common occurrence. It wasn't the first time in her life she'd been mistaken for Weiss, and really, it was her fault for forgetting about the detergent in the first place.

"You dolt…" Weiss deadpanned, she shouldn't have been surprised. "If you're going to walk around smelling like me, at least let her know it's you before walking in. I've told you this before."

"Please don't get mad at her." Blake murmured, still embarrassed. "I'm the one that nearly used her as a scratching post." Loathe though she was to do it, Blake finally lifted herself off the ground, and subsequently, off of Weiss. "Do you want some noodles? Ruby ordered takeout."

Weiss nodded. She was actually quiet hungry, but she eyed Blake in sympathy. Two days really was torture for Blake to be away from Weiss entirely, not just physically, but emotionally too. "Are you sure you don't need…" She trailed off, eyes flicking towards the bedroom.

Those deep golden pools slipped behind Blake's closed eyes, as she pulled Weiss closer once more. "I'm okay…"

"You are not…" Ruby turned to Weiss. "She's lying, she's exhausted." Ruby ranted then. "She hasn't slept since you left, and she's been a total basket case since yesterday afternoon. Her migraine last night was so bad, she was curled up on the bathroom floor for three hours…she's not okay." Ruby lifted her arm. "This…" She pointed to Weiss. "And now that…"

Weiss and Ruby shared a sort of glance that only battle partners ever could. Ruby smirked, giving a lopsided salute before she left the room to go take her post outside the entry door. This, fortunately, left Weiss to deal with her stubborn, heat ridden wife.

Weiss looked at Blake up and down. They'd eat some real food later. "You…bedroom…now…"


	18. Chapter 18

Vale was a strange place, full of old memories, and older scars. From the isle of Patch, to fortuitous walls of Beacon, this place cradled all of Yang's youthful dreams. The ones she willingly chose to leave behind bit by bit, until she stood as a shadow of her former image. Being here reminded her of old times, and she wasn't entirely sure she was okay with that.

There just weren't enough distractions.

"Soo, Blakey is able to finally get some action, huh?" Yang asked, when she noticed Ruby standing outside the door. She had done a fairly good job of pulling herself together. Plastering on that same ole grin of hers that got her through the day. She was almost starting to believe it was real again.

"You might say that…" Ruby blushed, rolling on the balls of her feet. "They've been in there for about five hours. They've either forgotten I'm out here, or they're still at it."

"How bad was it while we were gone?"

Ruby lifted her arm from behind her back. "Like this?"

Yang winced. "Oohhhh, yeah, that's pretty bad…another day, she might have started crying. I knew we should have pushed a few of the meetings back."

"We really need to go shopping for some more stuff. I don't think she wants me smelling like lavender right now." Ruby replied, leaning against the door. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Hmm, it must be nice…"

"Huh?"

"Them." Ruby said. "Always together like that…must be nice."

Yang shivered. She didn't want to know what was going on in Ruby's head. "Uh, Ruby, I don't know if I'd call what they're doing 'nice' right about now. Blake can get kind of upset when Weiss can't be around."

"She says it worse than normal." Ruby shrugged. "When I stop to think about it, it probably is. She's not acting different, but, I've never seen Blake rip clothes before. That was kind of new." Her scroll buzzed, and she pulled it out, reading a texted that turned her face crimson as she led it to her chest. "Oh, well, guess that answers that question…"

"What answers what question…?"

"If the guys go through heat too."

Yang let out a breath between her teeth. She didn't need to know the answer to that, and most certainly not from Sun…but then again… "Does he?"

"He says he doesn't, but that some guys do. He says it's mostly a girl thing." Ruby wasn't about to share the flirtatious little photo he sent along with it, or the quip about not needing to be in heat to be driven wild. Not only did she think it might break Yang's mind, but there were just some things too personal to share.

"Ruby…I don't know about Sun, but Blake gets pretty territorial. Sometimes, she even gets aggressive."

"Exhibit a, sis." Ruby said, pointing to her still mangled uniform sleeve. "Kind of figured that part out. Yesterday, she totally growled at Ozpin on accident."

"Yeah, about that…" Yang chewed on the inside of her cheek. "You said you were being intimate with Sun..."

"Yeah…" Ruby's voice got soft. "Why?"

"Do not take this the wrong way." Yang told her little sister. "But he isn't human, and he's going to get possessive around people he doesn't think he can trust. Just like Blake does when it comes to Weiss. Just like Sun used to be when strangers started looking at Octavia."

"Sooo?" Ruby murmured. "Yang, that's just how Faunus are."

"I'm trying real hard not to have a problem with this, but I do." Yang finally sighed. "A lot of problems with it. His nature is one thing I know he can't entirely control, but, I don't know if I'm okay with the fact that you're having sex with him either. He's not on his own, Ruby, he's got a kid. That changes things too."

"You don't have to be okay with it, Yang." Ruby told her. "Just, remember what we talked about."

"I'm not going to fight with him, but, you can't blame me for having issues." Yang gave her little sister an annoyed glance to the side. "I just mean that he isn't human. He's not going to think entirely like one. Given your history, I think you really do need to consider that…and besides, don't you think you're moving a little too fast, here?"

Ruby watched Yang slide to the floor, and she followed her sister's example. A long silence followed before Ruby found her voice. "Yang, have you ever actually had sex with a guy?"

"A small handful of times, why?"

"Nothing…look, you're probably right. It probably is too fast, and it probably does look like a bad idea. That's why I didn't want to tell you at first." Ruby looked down at the floor. Her scroll buzzed again, and she answered again before setting it aside. "I don't know if it's too fast or not. It felt good the first time, it kept feeling good…now it just feels right...like this the way it should be...and being so far away from him...it kind of hurts. I didn't expect it to."

"Be careful, Ruby." Yang told her. "And that goes double for him."

"Yang, I will." Ruby shot back. "You don't have to lecture me."

"Do you even know what I'm telling you to be careful about?" Yang pressed.

"Yeah, not to get hurt." Ruby muttered.

"Wrong!" Yang said, forcing Ruby to face her. "If you two fuck up your lives, fine...like you said, you're adults. I can't stop you." Her words were a soft, heated whisper. A long ago, tucked away anger bubbling up. "Zhu's just a baby. If you keep up this relationship with Sun, that little boy is going to get attached. He'll be counting on you...just like you counted on dad, and uncle Qrow...and me."

"...I know that."

"No, Ruby, I don't think you do." Yang sighed, hard. "You know what it's like to cry in big sister's arms, asking where mommy went. You don't know what it's like to come up with an answer to that question. I don't think I need to say this, but if you want to be with Sun, that little boy had better be your first priority from now on, Ruby...he better become the center of your world. If you walk into his life as a parent...and then walk out on him for any reason...I will never forgive you."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Another long trip sent Weiss away, but Ruby was the one to go back to Atlas this time. Apparently, her little sister had taken Yang's words to heart, which was the best Yang could hope for. She stayed behind with Blake, and they watched the days roll by, slowly and surely.

"Potato chip?"

No…"

"Tea?"

"No…"

"Tuna sandwich?"

"Yang…"

"You need to eat something." Yang replied, cramming another fist full of food into her mouth. She was starving, and keeping up with Blake's tendency to hide, wasn't doing her any favors. "Will you at least come down from there?"

"No, I will not come down from up here." Blake snipped, ears flattened back as she looked at the animal of her current vexation. Yang's cat…more aptly, Yang's unmistakably male cat. Her adverse reaction to the little creature was prominent on a good day. On a bad one, such as this, she really had no desire to even look at it. The annoying little creature had an odd desire to exist in her general vicinity. "Why did you bring that thing with you?"

"He'd be lonely at home." Yang said, sprawled across the floor. "You're missing a great fight by the way...really, come down here and check this out."

Blake stayed her place, hiding atop the bookshelf. "This is the only place that your monstrosity of a pet can't reach me." Or rather, he could reach it, but wasn't idiotic enough to try after she swiped him off the first few times.

"You know, that really isn't very nice." Yang smirked, but called her little creature to her side.

"He can't understand me when I talk. Contrary to popular belief, though bilingual in the animal kingdom, cats only learn the words and phrases related to their survival. Insults hold no connotation to them." Blake could, however, understand him, and she wanted no part of the pleased purring going on down below. "Just be glad he's your cat, Yang, or else…"

"Or else what?"

Blake raised a malicious eyebrow. Rearing back, she let loose one of the angriest hisses that Yang had ever heard. Startling the blonde, and chasing the cat out of the living area and into the tiny kitchen. "That's what."

"Blake, come on!" Yang said, going back into the kitchen, only to find her pet huddled in the corner. "Look what you did."

"Serves him right." She muttered under her breath. "Oh, now that's just a disgrace…"

"Hmm?" Yang asked, rubbing his belly. "Come on, like you don't enjoy a good scratch behind the ears too."

"That's different in every way, shape, and form." Blake argued, knowing it was a losing battle. "And besides, I would never let anyone rub my stomach like that…not ever."

"It's a sign of trust."

"Or profound stupidity…" Blake sighed. "All of his vital organs are right there."

Yang smirked. "You're just pissy because Weiss isn't around to rub you the way you want to be."

Blake sighed, deflating instantly…she did miss Weiss. She missed her more than logic should allow for, but emotions weren't so easy to control. The cat Faunus sighed, defeated and unbearably lonely. Yang just didn't provide the same comfort that her wife did. She couldn't soothe away Blake's deepest, most primal senses…and this time, Weiss had been gone for three days.

Phone calls and scent marked shirts could only take her so far…she just missed Weiss. "I'm sorry, Yang."

Yang cringed. That was not what she was hoping to accomplish with her teasing. "No…Blake…I am…" She said, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"I just miss her…I want her here, and she's not…" Blake picked up something though, something that was so…that cat…she growled, instinctively opening her mouth to latch onto the fabric of Yang's shoulder before the blonde pulled away.

"N-no. H-hey, stop that!" Yang snapped her finger sharply. "Blake it's me…you know, your best friend…the one you don't wanna eat."

An annoyed rumble left Blake's lips before eyes slitted. She shook herself out of it. A shaky breath passed her lips. "I'm going to go take a long, hot bath…I swear, I'm losing my mind…"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After almost three weeks of fertility drugs, mind-numbing heat, or 'trial by fire' as Yang had dubbed it...Oobleck finally came back with good news.

Both Weiss and Blake had eggs that were finally ready for retrieval. It was an easy surgical procedure, but they had to be put out for it. He collected a few single celled eggs from each woman, placing the ones from Weiss under a volatile combination of dust and vacuumed pressure. The ones from Blake, he left in a culture medium.

After a few moments, the glowing concoction was ready, and Oobleck carefully placed it in the same try as Blake's own. Two days later, Oobleck transferred the now fertilized eggs into Blake's uterus. Waiting for them to take to the uterine wall was a question of conditions, and a great many of them. As Oobleck had told them, dust was not an exact science.

"You'll have to wait a week before we know for sure…" Oobleck replied, as he slowly but meticulously took down notes. It was a whole new level of obsessed, as he double, triple, and even quadruple checked his findings.

"A whole week?" Blake asked.

"Dust is a finicky science." He replied.

Weiss reached for Blake's hand instinctively, giving it a soft squeeze. This calm, well-mannered man in front of them, was as off-putting as could be. Inwardly, they both wished he'd blitz around the room. Just once, so that they knew everything truly was alright.

"It shouldn't take that long, should it?" Weiss asked, trying to verify. To make sure her fears were unfounded.

"It will take that long, unfortunately." He said then, snapping his journal shut. "There are a list of factors that contribute to this. Dust, I'm sure, was never meant to safely make cells mutate the way that they do. It's merely that scientists have rather perverse senses of humor." He sipped from his coffee cup, or at least he tried to, before realizing it was empty. Standing, he went to retrieve more. "You may get lucky, you may not. Sometimes this process doesn't take on the first try."

"So…we just wait a week, and then come back?" Weiss asked, finding herself struggling with how easy it suddenly sounded.

Bartholomew Oobleck merely nodded, sprucing up the already immaculate metal space that he called a desk. According to Oobleck, very few were actually allowed to step foot into this room. "Indeed. It's time that you let nature take its course from here..."

That, Weiss discovered early on, would be easier said than done.

Weiss did her best to put the matter out of her mind, and thankfully, she was so backlogged with work to do. Distractions were piling up all over the place. The unfortunate reality was that Blake wasn't so lucky. There was no book, no work, not even a sappy movie that could keep her calm.

Her mind twisted and turned with all of the things that could go wrong.

"Blake…Blake, sweetheart…you're doing it again." Weiss said softly, as even the late night hour provided no solace.

"What if this doesn't work?" Blake asked as she rolled over, golden eyes glinting in the dark, able to see Weiss and her exasperated expression clearly. "What if we have to do another round of those drugs?"

"Then we will…" Weiss replied softly, trying to see to the best of her ability, which was impossible.

One of Blake's cat ears kept twitching against her pillow, a sign that something was bothering it. Or that Blake was giving onto one of her nervous ticks. "Weiss, we can't…it drives me crazy…it's not even like a normal heat cycle."

"Drugs do tend to have a negative effect on you." Weiss noted, suppressing a yawn.

"You don't understand. It's so much more intense." She let a small bit of fear enter into her voice. "It's maddening. The very second that you're not there…it hurts…and then it just gets worse and worse…and then I get paranoid that your gone for good. As soon as I see you, I can't even hold back. The few times you were gone for more than I day, I very nearly mauled you…"

"The only casualties were my clothes." Weiss sat upright, clicking on the bedside lamp. "You didn't maul me." Vale was so warm, and Blake's heat cycle had been so pronounced, that Weiss had taken to sleeping naked so that her scent would infuse itself in the bedsheets, the pillow, Blake…anything and everything she touched. It was also less disastrous for her clothing, many garments having seen better days.

"I drew blood biting you, twice!"

"So you did." Weiss still had those bite marks, and just thinking of that sent a giddy little thrill down her back. "Which, I remind you, I hardly minded." The small smile on her lips faded when she met Blake's wet golden eyes. "Blake, it's okay."

"No, it's not…I chased Yang's cat around…and then Yang…" Blake continued, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I pointedly started growling at the bedroom door whenever I heard someone get near it…I mistook Ruby for you, and very nearly ripped her shirt off…I could have really hurt her, or Yang, or you…that's not safe…it's not normal…and it's not alright."

"First of all, if Yang's stupid enough to provoke you during a heat cycle, induced or not, that's her own fault." Weiss began, ticking all of Blake's worries off on her fingers. "Secondly, you always growl at people outside of the bedroom door. Especially when you go into a trance, and when we make love. That's not unusual, you just don't remember. Thirdly, Ruby acts like a scatterbrain all the time. She didn't care, so you shouldn't either."

Blake hid her face in her hands. "Ozpin got too close to Ruby and I pinned my ears back, and I outright snarled at him…" Blake was weaving her hands into her hair now, tugging at the roots, as the past three weeks had tugged at her frazzled nerves. "I don't even know why in the hell I did that. Ruby's not my mate, and Ozpin isn't a threat to us…"

"I was gone for a few days. That's probably my fault more than yours. Besides, I'm sure he found your mortification afterwards absolutely hilarious." Weiss told her, knowing the man to have a very strange sense of humor. "It seems as if absence is the primary factor in this problem. If there is a next time, I will pay out of pocket to fly my clients to Vale for our meetings."

"I can't ask you to do that…"

"That was a statement, not a question." Weiss said, cupping Blake's cheeks and forcing them to meet eye-to-eye. "I'm telling you, as the head of the SDC, I will."

"Weiss…"

When it came to the household, Weiss held majority of the power in their relationship. Blake was more than happy to let her have it. However, that power shifted when it came to them as a couple. Blake held majority of the power when it came to dealings with friends, family, and the bedroom. It was the way their relationship had always been, so it was easy to forget that as strong as Blake could be, she was also very fragile.

Wanting a family had put a fracture in Blake's normally cool and collected armor.

"Blake, listen to me." Weiss murmured softly, that stern edge in her voice caressing her next words with great care. "I will upheave the entirety of the company here to Vale if I absolutely have to. I will do whatever I have to do, to make this work." She brushed away the tears streaming from Blake's now closed eyes. "So next week you are going to pee in that infernal little cup, and if it comes back negative, I will start flinging money around like confetti until you're pregnant…do you understand this?"

Blake opened her eyes, nodding. The last few tears dripping down and plopping onto the sheets as Weiss kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

Pyrrha Nikos exited the ring sweaty, but with fifteen percent of her aura left. A one verse three endurance test was no small feat, and she was the talk of the stadium as she ignored the roaring crowd. She really didn't care about all the fame and fortune. The flowers being tossed from the stands were none of her concern, and the smile she gave was purely for show.

She didn't know any of these people. They claimed to be her fans, and she respected their adoration of her for what it was. It was no more than blind hero worship. That was a lonely thing.

She no sooner made it into her personal locker room that she shucked her clothes piece by piece. Naked as the day she was born. Ren, in accordance to their usual agreement kept his back turned to her, and stayed in the locker area as she padded towards the showers. He was always the calm quiet shadow. She could depend on him. He didn't expect words of acknowledgment, and he didn't mind hours of silence that sometimes came from her exhaustion.

As an arena fighter, she didn't need a body guard. That was just a formality afforded to a person of her bloodline and station. She did, however, need his unwavering sense of moral support.

And, although she would always thankful for Ren, she wanted to go back home. She missed her husband, and her children. She wanted nothing more than a lazy day by the pool near their home. Alas, it was not meant to be. She could scrub the grime and the soreness away, but she couldn't do the same for her homesickness. After a hot shower, she padded over to the large bath, sinking into it as she heard Ren's scroll ring.

He'd answered, soothing what had to be Nora on the other end. She smiled at the silliness, promising herself she would find the time to visit before the next arena match.

It was only after she was fully relaxed that she got out of the tub. She dried off and went into the back of the locker room, slipping behind a wooden slatted door. Ren followed her after a few moments, glad to see she was already covered with a warmed body towel. "Any place that's bothering you?" He asked, coating his hands in a warm solvent made to replenish aura.

"My hands and legs, as always." She murmured. "I took a strike harder than I would have liked to the right side of my back."

"Mm." He acknowledged this as he got to work. "The battle must have been difficult." The only other man to ever touch her besides Jaune, and obligatory medical staff. "Try to relax. You are rather tense." He had even, much to Jaune's panic at the time, delivered the twins when Pyrrha had gone into labor earlier than was expected.

"I underestimated my opponent." Pyrrha admitted.

"Yet, you were still victorious." Ren murmured, his thumbs working small circles on Pyrrha's left hand.

She accepted the due praise without a word. Ren was one of the few truly genuine people in her life. Her world was a sea of two-faced lairs. There was a professional mask, and a personal one. Most of the people Pyrrha knew, fell into the former category. She laid sill for a long time, Ren paying special attention to her limbs. Claves and feet checked for any minor injuries that Pyrrha hadn't blocked with her aura.

Finally he indicated that it was time she turn over.

"It's low enough that you'll need to remove the towel entirely, Ren." Pyrrha told him. It was one of the reasons Ren accompanied her. They were teammates, and they trusted each other beyond reasonable measure. As teens, they'd shared in battle, rooms, tents, and streams together. She rarely took hunting missions, but when she did, Nora and Ren both were at her side.

She knew, she could trust him with this.

He nodded, and she did so. He adjusted the towel to cover her rear as best as he could, seeing the large purple welt that had already started to form, made worse by all of the hot, yet soothing water from earlier. The aura was already starting to repair the damage, and he helped it along with some of his own.

"It will take some time to mend this." He murmured softly.

"So I feared." Pyrrha sighed.

"Nora watched the battle. She was worried about you being bruised up pretty badly. I'm glad I can tell her otherwise."

"I truly hope the girls weren't watching."

"You know Nora." Ren said with a kind little smile. "If the arena is good enough for you, it's good enough for them." Ren's intentions were always pure, his eyes always clean of lecherous intent. "I know it's hardly a comfort, but Nora wants them to get excited about your job. It's hard on them when you have to be away."

She rolled her eyes at that, not even flinching when Ren's hands moved lower still, finally dragging the ache out of her tailbone. "I suppose its dinner time back home…" Pyrrha considered. "Nora was probably trying to keep the girls busy, Jaune tends to be slow in the kitchen."

"Probably…" Ren allowed. He was as devoted to Nora, as she was to Jaune. It showed in his every action. He moved with ease, with due respect, but ignorant of modesty. "You received a call from Weiss earlier. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of answering it."

"Why would I mind?" Pyrrha murmured, sighing as the final hints of Ren's aura stopped seeping into her skin. "She's your friend too."

"She had a mission for you." Ren replied as he slowly backed away from the table. He handed Pyrrha a bottle of water, looking away again as she stood up and wrapped a new towel around her form. "Naturally, I knew you would have to decline. In any case, they're still here in Vale. If you wanted to see a few friendly faces, we could go visit. They're near Beacon's campus."

Pyrrha shook her head. "I just want to go home. I know the travel is a hassle, but I just want to see Jaune and the children."

Ren nodded. "I'd like an evening or two with Nora…"

"We could just leave the bags in the hotel, and take the next flight out."

Ren smiled at the hopeful lilt in her voice. "Well it would be a nice surprise, and Nora does love those. We should do it, if it isn't any imposition on your next match."

* * *

 

hile all was well in Vale, the same could not be said for Atlas.

Work at the esteemed SDC was at an all-time high. Weiss was letting her attendance slip to an all-time low. She made the travel when she could, which was a lot more often now that Blake wasn't slowly losing her mind anymore. Even so, it wasn't at all smooth sailing. There was an angry Ursa terrorizing a mining town that Weiss had come to love dearly.

She had kept a watchful eye on it over the years, trying her best to help when and where she could.

"You want me to go down into a mining shaft without Ruby?" Sun asked from his room in the inn. His small boy was trying, and failing to hang from the curtain rod. Mastery of his prehensile tail would come with time. Sun lifted his gaze to Zhu as the little boy fell to the floor again. Tiny feet pattering across the floor as he gave it another try. "Have you forgotten that I can't navigate those underground mazes worth shit?"

"Something that never ceases to amaze me, since you can see in the dark." Weiss sighed at length. "Look, Sun, if you do this for me, it will be a huge help. You have no idea."

"What's in it for me?"

"I will pay for you and Zhu to come visit." Weiss bribed, praying that would get Sun to agree to her mission offer. "Plus, double you usual pay."

"It's just one pissed off Ursa, right?" He asked skeptically.

"Judging from the reports, I'd say it's an alpha." Weiss told him. "Large, and seasoned to have lived so long."

"You do realize Grimm like that are highly aggressive, bloodthirsty, and more than a little dangerous, right?" Sun squinted at the video feed in earnest. "And you want me to kill it…"

"That would be the idea…"

Sun tested the offer again. "If I get that thing out of the mineshaft, you'll pay me double the usual? As well as pay for me to come see Ruby?" He watched Weiss nod. "Okay, so, what's the catch?"

"There is no catch."

"Sounds too good to be true." Sun half growled in contemplation, his tail flicking as it reached for a hot mug of something warm to drink. "There's a catch."

"That stupid thing has stopped production, bringing everything to a screeching halt!" Weiss didn't even want to guess at how much that venue was losing by the day. "I need someone who won't screw it up."

"Plenty of hunters better suited than me..."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "That mining community is Faunus only." She went on to say, trying to sway him. "It's hard enough to get willing hunters in Atlas to go fight in a mineshaft…let alone a mineshaft that doesn't have any human employees."

Sun bit his lower lip. Even he was hesitant. That kind of fighting wasn't easy. There were a lot of risks, and he wasn't anywhere as used to those mines as Ruby was. "You sure there aren't more of them? That's one hell of an offer to be making. One ticked off Ursa doesn't give that kind of payoff."

Blake leaned into the screen. "Sun, this isn't about the Ursa…it's about the possible displacement of a whole faunus mining town. If they don't have that dust, they'll be dropped back into poverty."

He gave them both something of a look. He wasn't a business man by far. "Isn't that SDC's problem for not giving them the means to live?"

Blake shook her head again. "No, Sun, you have to understand…freeing forced Faunus labor has far reaching repercussions. Those Faunus now have free will to do as they please. The SDC no longer provides them with the basics, because they don't have too. Freedom means independency."

"And, independency means no protection…well fuck." Sun sighed.

Blake nodded. "They're not owned by SDC anymore. They're freelance business partners now. Weiss lets them keep the mine free of SDC control, and they sell seventy percent of all procured dust to SDC at the lowest marketable average. They have to survive based on proper wages."

Weiss sighed, this was the crux of the issue. "I can't pay them from SDC's coffers if they're not selling me anything."

"And if they can't even get to the dust in the first place, they'll have none for the community traders to sell, either." Blake continued.

Sun cringed. "That sounds pretty bad…"

"They're miners, not hunters." Weiss replied, rubbing her forehead. "They need help that they can't afford to pay…I can't send Ruby or Yang away right now. I need them with me. I can't send out one of my SDC sanctioned hunters, either. The written agreement states that since they aren't under SDC control, they cannot receive help from the SDC directly…the best I can do for that town, is hire a freelance hunter like yourself, and pay you out of my own pockets."

Sun considered it. The mission wasn't a safe one. "Let me bring Neptune in for this kill, and I'll do it." Sun told her. "I'm not going to pick a fight with that thing alone. You good with that?"

"It's not even a question." Weiss said. "Go get it done."

"You just make sure I get myself a night or two uninterrupted with Ruby when I get there." Sun grinned, cutting the feed.

* * *

 

While Sun was dealing with that idiotic Ursa in the north, the other shoe dropped in the south.

Blake knew what Sun wanted. He wanted to have Ruby, and he wanted to make his claim. Blake had been considering it off and on for a while, but she decided to relent. "Ruby, can you come in here for a bit, we need to talk." Blake called from the bedroom as she finished her own little project. She put it off to the side before fishing an armband of her own out from the bedside drawer, tying it on snuggly.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Ruby asked.

"Close the door."

"Err, okay?" Ruby did, and then sat where Blake invited her.

"Okay…" Blake sighed at length. "So, it's time we have a little chat, Ruby." Blake said slowly, feeling a little awkward for having to give 'the talk' to a human…much less an adult human. "First, and I really do need to ask this, how much do you know about Faunus claiming practices?"

"I don't really think I know all that much. Weiss and I used to talk about it every now and then. Not in detail, so maybe like little bits and pieces?" Ruby said with a shrug. "I never really had to worry about it before."

"Right…" Blake said awkwardly. "So, crash course on the basics it is…" She licked her lips, unsure where to start. "So, as a Faunus, there are three types of people. The leaders, alpha. The ones lower than that, beta. The ones lower still, omega. Now, among humans, that means nothing. To Faunus, it dictates our every move around each other. In my home, in my territory, any place that is _mine_ , I am an alpha…are you with me so far?"

"Yeah…" Ruby said, a bit unsure of where this conversation was going. "But, why exactly, are you telling me this?"

"Because it applies to Sun, and his relationship to you…more importantly, it applies to the friendship between Sun and myself." Blake stood, pacing slowly back and forth before she finally decided to just show Ruby what she meant. She went to the other side of the room, pulling out a hand-carved wooden box. Weiss kept it protected at all cost. She sat back down. Opened up the box, showing two scent markers protected by a layer of red velvet lining.

One was an armband, the other, a small silk choker.

Both of them lovingly hand woven by Blake herself. "As a human, these are pretty trinkets. To you, that's all they are. You'd never be able to fathom the sort of messages I'd be able to leave on these for other Faunus." Blake lifted the both of them. "The armbands are exchanged among kinfolk. Sworn vows…promises…between family, between friends, or between potential mates. We use them to mark our social groups."

"I remember when Weiss used to wear the necklace." Ruby said more to herself then to Blake. "One day, she stopped, and when I asked her about it, she just said she didn't need it anymore."

"She doesn't."

"Why not?"

The Faunus shrugged. "The silk choker is an announcement that a beta is considering an alpha's courtship. Faunus view the neck as a special place. A scent marker there means the beta is considering mating. During this time, the beta will hide their neck from everyone, lover included. If the beta accepts the alpha's offer, then they will ask the alpha to remove the scent marker and mate with them." Blake said, her ear flicking at just the mere thought. "Weiss and I have mated, in our home that means she's an alpha too. She has a different marker, she doesn't need the necklace."

"What kind is it?" Ruby asked. "The new marker?" It was a seemingly innocent question, but unfortunately for Ruby, the answer was not the same.

"Her body, Ruby." Blake said pointedly. "I mark her directly every single time we're intimate. Our pheromones mix and linger. That's why she doesn't need these anymore." To prove her point, Blake reached out, taking Ruby's hand in her own. "Any time I touch you, even like this, I can leave behind my scent. Faunus mark everything in passing, but we only mark our mates with inherently sexual pheromones."

"So, if he wanted, Sun could just scent mark me everywhere?"

"Yes, and in doing so, he'll cover my scent that's on you."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Blake made a non-committal little shrug. "There's a difference between rutting, and mating. You and Sun do the former, Weiss and I do the latter. Every time we do, I leave my calling card all over her. We use the same scented toiletries and laundry detergent to further mingle it. Sun could do that to you if he wanted, but that's not exactly considered appropriate. At least, not until after a formal wooing period."

"And, it's communication for you…sooo" Ruby crinkled her nose. "Err, so, you would know if he did…" Ruby flinched. "That's kind of creepy."

"For a Faunus, it's normal, Ruby, I promise. But in a word, yes…I'd know." Blake nodded. "That marker of yours, is only the first step in his process to properly woo you…and, thusly, there's a problem."

"I thought you didn't mind me dating him."

"I don't."

"Then what's the problem, Blake?"

"He doesn't smell like one of my betas...one of my kin." Blake rolled up her shirt sleeve, a band of woven dark brown, mocha tied around her arm. She put it on strictly to explain the practice to Ruby. "For example, this is Velvet's armband that I wear around her territory. It's her claim on me as a subordinate member of her family. Wearing it means three things. One, I'm submitting willingly, and mingling ours scents. Two, it allows her to scent mark me properly as she sees fit. Thirdly, and most importantly, I'm allowed to scent mark in her territory."

"So, you need to give Sun an armband too…so you don't get mad at him?"

"Actually, you both need to wear one…you can put mine on your other arm. Zhu will wear one too." Blake had already woven three bands, and had already carefully marked them. She handed the finished products to Ruby. "If you're going to be with Sun romantically, I shouldn't be marking you any place on your body. So long as you live in my territory, I'm your alpha…similarly, if he wants to keep marking his place in my territory, he must also submit to my reign as the alpha…"

Ruby frowned. "This sounds so weird..."

"Don't worry too much about it, Ruby. I know this probably seems invasive, but, for us it's just a way of life." Blake assured her. "Just go along with this, for our sake. I promise, it's normal. I won't have an instinctual urge to overpower him, and he'll be able to express himself the way he really wants to."

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

After a long week of waiting, pee in that infernal little cup, Blake did.

Coming out of the adjoining bathroom in Oobleck's office, and gingerly setting it on the metal tray, she sat back down. She couldn't help eyeing the liquid inside with trepidation. Blake wasn't the only one sweating bullets. Weiss, Yang, and Ruby were too. The sisters had come along for moral support, and she sighed deeply when she felt Yang's warm hands rest comfortingly on her shoulders. Ruby had her arm slung around Weiss in a half hug, trying to get the uptight woman to loosen up.

It had been a long week, and they all just wanted the answer to this one question.

Did it work?

Oobleck separated the urine into three little test tubes, tapping a different purified dust combination into them. This allowed for three separate tests. It was amazing how crippling the wait could be. Blake felt her breath slow, even as her pulse quickened. In less than a minute, all three had turned blue.

She was pregnant.

At first, it was hard to tell that anything was really different. Outside of feeling like she had been smacked in the face with one of Nora's pancakes, Blake was stunned. She remembered sitting there, gaping at the tests in disbelief, everything else a blur as she tried to fathom the luck she had. For hours after the fact, she was trying to come to terms with it.

A silly little grin tugged on her lips. Her wish was coming true. There was life was growing inside of her body…babies…cubs… _her cubs_ …

Oobleck warned them that it was a good sign, but, that they still needed to stay in Vale for at least the first two months. He advised them to keep matters quiet even among their friends, as this was a very precarious time. Anything could go wrong if Blake didn't keep her stress levels well managed. A flair in her aura would be all it would take, even with the inhibitors.

He would be keeping a careful eye on things. Blake would be coming in to allow more urine and blood tests once a week. He needed to ensure that the dust infusion wasn't causing any malicious toxins in Blake's own body. He also prescribed her with two different sets of vitamins. One for the morning, and one for at night.

Blake enjoyed the clarity of a symptom free start to her pregnancy. The fertility drugs had worn off, and so had her heat. She went out more often, and was starting to truly enjoy sharing meals with the old Beacon faculty. For a short time, she acted as a guest speaker. She talked of Faunus rights through history, her time in the White Fang when it was a peaceful organization, and her views on the Atlas government.

She did miss Atlas though, even if the pent-house suite was a much more manageable size. Ruby was homesick too, but finally, Sun finished his mission, and was able to arrive. Everyone enjoyed the welcome guest.

"What's wrong, Zhu?" Ruby asked, when the little boy scurried behind her leg.

He scowled, pointing to Blake, his little tail wrapping around Ruby's leg to the best of his ability.

"My scent's changed now that I'm pregnant, Ruby." Blake said from her place at the table. "He needs to get used to the new smell."

"Speaking of that, what's the litter size?" Sun asked as he sniffed at Blake pointedly. He did this several times, trying to see if he could count the number of babies.

"I don't know yet. For a full litter? No less than three." Blake said, still a little nervous about that. "Could be four or five. We won't know until I go back in for more tests."

Sun grinned. "You'll grow huge if that's the case…"

"Cat Faunus infants run small." Blake told him, though she wondered about that. "At least, according to Oobleck."

"Makes sense. Neon had six in her litter. Looked like a balloon about to pop, but yeah, they were little guys."

"You're joking…" Blake asked. "Neon had a litter?"

"Nope, not bullshitting." Sun said with a dirty smirk. "First and last, she said. She had her ovaries removed after."

This new revelation interested Blake. "What does she do during heat?"

"I asked the same thing. She doesn't get it anymore, or so she says."

"Woman's probably in heaven during the worst seasons." Blake said, rolling her eyes. "Weiss, something to consider…"

The white haired woman had been listening in, but she hardly felt like participating in the discussion. "Would you two stop talking as if you're referring to an upgrade module? You're worse than Ruby with her scythe augments." Weiss said, putting down her newspaper.

"I heard that." Ruby chided from her place at the counter.

"Well, you're not deaf…" Weiss said, though her once placid face turned to one of concern. "Besides, I think we have something else to be dealing with."

"Zhu, come here squirt." Sun called, slapping at the side of his leg.

"And so it begins." Blake said with a weary little smirk.

The small boy in question was too busy sniffing at the band that his father had tied around his arm. He made an unhappy noise, trying to get the smell off, or at least mark it as his own. After that didn't work, he looked up at Ruby. "Awff…"

"Mm, no I don't think so." Ruby, done with cutting up the fruit on the counter, deposited the knife safely in the sink. She lifted Zhu into her arms. "You need to wear it."

"Awff!"

"Off." Sun corrected. "And no, you keep that on."

Zhu grunted at him, so Sun issued one right back.

"It's not so bad." Ruby told him, showing Zhu the scent maker that covered her other arm. "See, I have one too."

"Awff!" He fussed, crying as he wagged his arm around. He didn't want the band, and he was not amused by it. This time, it wasn't petulance, there was distress underlining his tone.

"Nice try Ruby, but, I don't think it's going to work." Sun said as he plucked Zhu off of the counter. There was only one solution for this, and so Sun put Zhu in Blake's lap. He watched her take off the arm band. The crying stopped, but the pouting continued. Sun rolled his eyes, giving Blake a withering look. "And you're not having just one…good luck when you have a litter of them doing this."

"Sun, it's okay." Blake said, it would be a long process to get Zhu acclimated.

"What going on?" Ruby asked concerned. "It wasn't too tight, was it?"

"I don't smell like his daddy, that's all." Blake cooed as she marked Zhu directly by rubbing her cheek against his. "It's okay, you're okay…" The usual greeting given to small children. She ran her thumbs across his cheeks, along his neck, and behind his ears, releasing a much more gentle scent. One he was used to. She took the band from Sun, but Zhu cried again as soon as he saw it, so Blake set it off to the side. "No more band for today…shh, you're fine."

Golden eyes looked up. "Ruby, can you go get one of my shirts from the hamper?"

"Yeah, sure." Ruby was fast in retrieving the shirt, and when she came back, she let the question linger at the edges of her steel eyes. A heartfelt worry that something truly went wrong.

"Don't worry, Ruby. The bands are strong smelling. They just take some getting used to." She explained, realizing just how absurd this must seem for the nose-blind population. "It's a big change for a boy his age. Velvet acclimated her children to the bands at birth, she has a large family. Zhu's never experienced this, Sun has never had a reason to put a band on him before."

"Well, the sooner we get him acclimated, the better." Sun sighed, scratching his bare chest idly. "It's not that big a deal, he's just being a pain in the butt."

"There's no need to rush." Blake said, as she let the little boy cuddle into her. "We'll get him sorted out, it'll just take a little time and persistence."

"And that," Sun protested, "is _exactly_ what I'm afraid of."

* * *

 

As Ruby was coming to learn, Zhu was not as easy to handle as one might think. Though, it was indisputable that he and his father were one in the same. The naked little boy ran squealing from the bathroom. Dry, but refusing to put on his training pants. Ruby trailed after him, a whirl of rose petals left behind as they spun for a moment. She had him wrapped up back in his towel, giggling when he thought it was playtime.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Yeah, forgot to warn you about that he's a runner." Sun replied as he continued working on his current project. "Probably feels good to air out."

"Speaking from experience?" Ruby asked, giving her boyfriend a slow lingering gaze. He had always had a habit of leaving his shirts open. In the bedroom, he often went without his jeans as well, leaving very little to the imagination.

"Well, ya know, a guy needs to have a little room to breathe. Besides, I don't see you wearing your bra under your nightshirt right now."

Ruby tinged pink at that, getting Zhu dressed for bed. "Are you sure about Zhu sleeping in that, Sun?" Ruby asked, when he tied the hammock across two of the bed posts. "It seems a little high up."

"That's the point." Sun said, gesturing over to his child, who had a bad habit of falling more than climbing. He was back to trying his tail at curtain rods, and back to slipping off. "See, he bounces…"

"If that were me, I'd be screaming." She said with a shake of her head, as she leaned back across the bed. "How can that not hurt?" It was a master suite, complete with king sized bed and Jacuzzi tub. Yang's room right across the hall was the same. They were one floor below Weiss, just in case, but for now, Ruby happily set it out of her mind.

"I activated his aura as soon as he could walk. He's a chip off the ole block. A predisposition for high places, and a fearlessness for jumping around." Sun flicked his own tail to prove his point. "It's in the blood."

"I'm surprised he knows to activate it before hitting the floor."

"Oh, that's intuition, and one too many times going splat before he figured it out. Not like he can really use it yet, but it takes the edge off."

"Ah…" Ruby watched the going's on with mild interest. "So, knowing this, you'll still put him up in that hammock?"

"He'll end up between us before morning anyway. Zhu's afraid to be on his own completely. He'll probably come looking as soon as we turn off the lights, but, I still wanted to try."

Ruby winced as Zhu crashed to the floor again, this time almost on his head. "Zhu! Be careful." She was getting worried as she checked his ruddy tresses that were just like his mother's. "You're going to be a wild child, aren't you?"

He made a small noise, what sounded like a chirp, as he affixed himself to her arms. Letting her lift him, he climbed around to her back, clinging tightly.

"Sun?" She asked, mindful of the little boy on her back.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't Faunus toddlers talk much?"

"He'll pick it up, it just takes some time. We have other ways to communicate to each other, so talking isn't a priority for small children. I'm just trying to get him to learn how to use his tail." As if to punctuate that statement, a spill proof safety-cup clattered to the floor from the nightstand, and with it plopped down Zhu, going after it. Sun just shook his head. "He's got to learn to master his body, before he tries to master his tongue."

"And on that note, Zhu, it's bed time." Ruby scooped up the little troublemaker, and set him carefully in his hammock. The first thing he did was grab his blanket, but then he found it. The armband. He crinkled his nose and pushed it away, watching with curiosity as it landed on the floor.

Sun only sighed again as Ruby laughed.

* * *

 

Sometime between week four and week five of her pregnancy, the occasional migraines Blake suffered were no longer her only complaint. This time, it wasn't the aura inhibitors. Though at first, that's what she blamed as she bent over the bed, vomiting into the waist paper basket. After it happened several times in a row, however, she knew better.

Weiss had been as helpful as she could be during the inevitable unpleasantness. She took the liberty of getting up herself to change out the bag, and making sure to put a new one in. She made a habit of going down to the vending machines in her bathrobe and slippers looking for crackers and ginger ale. There were a few unfortunate migraine ridden nights of hell. They rendered Blake in agonizing pain, and Weiss in sleepless, floor-pacing worry.

"I'm fine, Weiss."

"You are not." Weiss kept her voice low. Blake looked like hell. "Are you sure you're not running a fever?"

"No fever." Blake informed. "Just hurts."

"Damn…" Weiss was getting worried now. Blake never admitted how bad her head was bothering her. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No."

"Oh, Blake, sweetheart…"

"I'm fine…"

But no…no she really wasn't fine. After Blake spent yet another night curled up on the bathroom floor in a puddle of her own vomit, enough was enough. She called Oobleck.

"Who gets morning sickness at night anyway?" Blake asked from her scroll that next morning, hunched over the empty breakfast table.

"Morning sickness is actually a misnomer, my dear. It can occur at any time, day or night." Oobleck said confidently, though the worry was evident. "Is it unmanageable?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it's under control." Blake lamented sickly. She could smell the tuna salad in the fridge from all the way across the room. It was assaulting her senses in the worst way. The stench was made worse as soon as Ruby opened the refrigerator door. Blake barely made it to the trash receptacle in time.

"Ah, so I see." Oobleck nodded, witnessing the spectacle firsthand, since the call was still running. "I trust traditional methods aren't working in the slightest?"

"If you mean catnip, nope…" Ruby said, picking up the scroll and walking towards Blake, who was still bent over the trash can. "Steeped ginger didn't work either…in fact that might have made it worse."

"Has she been taking her prenatal vitamins properly?"

"Umm…" Ruby looked over to Blake. "Have you?"

"When they stay down." Blake told Oobleck morosely. "It doesn't always happen." She lifted herself up from her bent over position, only for another wave of nausea to smack her in the face. She was dry heaving at this point, and it was actually hurting. She pinched her nose shut, all of the smells were absolute torture.

"…what is staying down, Blake?" He asked her.

"I don't even remember…" She sighed.

"Okay listen carefully. I would like for you to go lay down in a dark room and rest. I would also like for whoever is capable of not burning down that kitchen to scramble up a mixture of two parts beef, to one part rice. You're to have small portions. Instead of three large meals, try five or six small ones. The next thing you're going to do is drink broth or water from now on. Beef, pork, chicken, I don't care what kind it is. You're to be drinking it…"

Blake grumbled something, but it was indistinguishable by human hearing.

"Can I ask, why broth?" Ruby asked, dumping the tuna salad into the trash, plastic bowl and all, crinkling her nose as she tied up the bag.

"Faunus are sometimes known to become very sensitive to their body's needs. Blake hails from a bloodline of carnivores. Thusly, her stomach is probably too sensitive right now to eat her usual diet. Her body continues to adjust to all the added nutrients it needs. Remember, just because she looks human, doesn't mean she digests food the same way we do." He then leveled his gaze to Blake. "Your diet needs to contain more red meat, and a lot less fish. Believe it or not, your body doesn't digest it as well as you might think."

"Tuna's a very healthy thing to eat…when it doesn't smell so god awful…"

Oobleck shook his head. "Tuna for you, is like a big greasy pizza for me. Sure, it tastes good and it fills the belly, but it's not nutritionally sound. The mercury in the fish isn't good for you, and it's probably making the situation worse. Try the dietary changes, see if they help. If you can, avoid dust and hormone enhanced meat. Go with grass fed organic."

Blake agreed, but only under duress, she didn't care about food at that moment. Her senses were on overdrive in the worst way. She went to go drown herself with toothpaste, which only made her sensitive tongue cry out as it burned. Ruby half dragged Blake into the bedroom when Blake rinsed her mouth out for the third time. There wasn't enough mouthwash on the face of Remnant to get that acrid taste out of her all too sensitive mouth.

"You should lay down…" Ruby told her. "And I'm calling Weiss."

"Ruby, she has to work…"

"She's going to freak out if I don't." Ruby retorted as she finally got Blake back into bed. "You lay down and rest. I'm calling her."


End file.
